Le film de ma vie
by Lau100
Summary: Bellamy est un acteur connu, dont Clarke est une des plus grandes fans. 5 ans auparavant, il avait passé 1 semaine dans l'hôtel dans lequel vit Clarke. Ils ne se sont jamais revus depuis. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils se reverront après tout ce temps ? Bellarke moderne.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Bon bah voilà, je me lance dans ma première fiction ! Je voulais juste vous apporter quelques informations avant de laisser place à l'histoire :**  
 **-Clarke a 22 ans et Bellamy 27.**  
 **-En tant qu'acteur, son nom de scène est seulement Bellamy, son nom de famille étant donc resté secret.**  
 **-Les deux premiers chapitres contiennent beaucoup de flashbacks, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez leur première rencontre.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Je descends les escaliers de cet hôtel dans lequel j'ai grandi. Je regarde autour de moi les murs et les couloirs que je connais par coeur. En ce moment de nostalgie, un souvenir plus fort que d'autres ressurgit et mes pensées dérivent vers le jour où ma mère me l'a annoncé.

Flashback

 _Je rentre du lycée, crevée, je ne vais jamais avoir mon bac si ça continue comme ça. A peine ai-je passé la porte qui me fait entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, que ma mère me saute dessus._

 _-Tu ne vas jamais le croire ma chérie !_  
 _-Bonjour à toi aussi maman._  
 _-Tu te souviens que tu m'avais parlé d'un tournage sur Paris ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Bellamy va sur Paris et je ne pourrais même pas le voir !_  
 _-Et bien en réalité, les acteurs qui seront présents sur le tournage ont besoin d'un endroit où dormir et devine qui ils ont choisi ?_

 _Ma mère me dit ça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je crois comprendre et mes yeux s'illuminent._

 _-Quoi ?! Non ?! Impossible !_  
 _-Et si ! Tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer ma chérie !_

 _Je laisse échapper un cri de joie sans vraiment réaliser. Je vais rencontrer mon acteur favori, celui dont je connais chaque réplique, chaque film par coeur._

Présent

Je souris en repensant à ça. Je finis de descendre et dis longuement au revoir à ma mère en lui faisant promettre de vite venir me voir. Je monte dans un taxi et lui indique de se rendre à l'aéroport tandis que je regarde par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi. Aujourd'hui, je vais réaliser mon rêve. Je quitte la France et sa capitale et vais vivre en Amérique.

Flashback

 _Ce matin je me suis levée très tôt, et j'ai passé toute la matinée à me préparer. Je m'observe dans la glace. J'ai enfilé un jean simple et mis un haut noir. Mes cheveux blonds retombent en boucles légères sur mes épaules et j'ai ramené deux mèches derrière ma tête. Je suis maquillée aussi simplement que possible. Je ne veux pas en faire des tonnes. Sinon il va me prendre pour une folle. Je jette un regard aux murs de ma chambre. Pas un seul espace n'est pas rempli de posters ou photos de lui. Si il rentrait dans cette chambre il rigolerait sûrement en se foutant de moi. J'entends ma mère m'appeler. Enfin. Ils sont là. Un grand sourire sur le visages je sors vite et dévale les escaliers._

Présent

Quand le taxi arrive à l'aéroport, le chauffeur est obligé de m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que je ne retrouve mes esprits. Je le paie, prends mes valises, et entre dans l'aéroport la tête encore pleine de mon plus beau souvenir. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure je rentre enfin dans l'avion et soupire de soulagement en m'asseyant. Il décollera d'ici quelques instants et m'emmènera là où j'ai toujours voulu faire ma vie. Au fond de moi, je pense aussi à la possibilité de le revoir. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, ou même qu'il ne se souviendra pas de moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Comme depuis 5 ans maintenant. Quand l'avion décolle, je ferme les yeux et me laisse encore une fois emportée par mes souvenirs.

Flashback

 _Il est là devant moi. Encore plus beau qu'à la télé. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Il ne m'a pas encore vue, bien trop occupé à discuter avec un de ses collègues. Je me pince discrètement pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. D'un coup je vois toutes les têtes se lever vers moi et je comprends que je viens de lâcher un petit cri. Quelle cruche ! Sympa la première impression que ton acteur préféré va avoir de toi maintenant. Je laisse mon regard dériver vers lui et je vois un petit sourire en coin sur son visage tandis qu'il me regarde. Génial ! Maintenant il me prend pour une gamine complètement folle de lui, et en même temps c'est un peu ce que je suis. Bon d'accord j'ai 17 ans mais tout mon monde tourne autour de cet acteur qui ne connaissait pas mon existence jusqu'à que je lâche un cri tout sauf sexy. Je vois ma mère me rejoindre._

 _-Et donc voici Clarke ma fille, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésitez pas à lui demander._

 _J'esquisse un léger sourire timide tandis que ma mère s'éloigne déjà de moi pour donner les clés de la chambre de chacune des personnes présente. Je me décale pour laisser passer le troupeau monter à l'étage. Et j'attends. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attends, mais j'attends._

Présent

Je me réveille comme si j'avais dormi pendant une semaine. Je suis toujours dans l'avion, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous volons mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Quand une hôtesse de l'air passe à côté de moi, je l'intercepte et lui demande combien de temps de vol il nous reste.

-Il nous reste une heure.

Après sa réponse très brève elle repart sans même m'accorder un regard. Bon, il me reste donce une heure avant d'enfin arriver et découvrir la colocataire avec qui je vais vivre. Elle s'appelle Octavia, j'espère que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle, en tout cas elle avait l'air d'être une fille très gentille quand j'ai discuté avec elle par mail. Je laisse mon regard dérivé dans le ciel et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. En même temps, depuis la semaine que j'ai passé avec lui je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à lui...

Flashback

 _2 jours. 2 jours qu'il dort dans l'hôtel de ma mère. 2 jours qu'il passe sa vie à m'appeler Princesse et à se foutre de moi à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de faire quelque chose de travers. Franchement, j'aurais pensé autre chose venant de cet acteur que j'idolâtre depuis presque 1 an maintenant. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il soit aimable avec moi... J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui demander une photo avec lui et même un autographe de sa part. Mais avec le comportement qu'il a je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas lui donner une énième raison de rire de moi. Je pousse la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel et pénètre à l'intérieur de l'endroit dans lequel je vis. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore là, alors je profite de ce moment de paix pour aller faire mes devoirs. Car dès que lui et ses collègues entrerons, je devrais faire de leur séjour un séjour parfait._

Présent

Je souris en repensant à la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui lors de ma première rencontre avec cet homme aux boucles noirs. Son comportement m'avait tellement déçue de sa part.

Flashback

 _J'ai presque terminé mes devoirs quand j'entends un léger coup sur la porte de ma chambre. Je pense que c'est ma mère qui me préviens qu'ils sont arrivés alors je lui dis d'entrer sans lever la tête de mes bouquins._

 _-Alors voilà donc la prison de la princesse._

 _C'est sa voix grave qui retentit à la place de la voix douce de ma mère. Je le regarde et lui lance un regard noir._

 _-T'as rien à faire ici ! Sors !_  
 _-On se calme Princesse ! Ta mère est occupée alors elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'on était arrivés._

 _Je sais que ma mère a remarqué à quel point j'étais triste depuis leur arrivée et qu'elle a deviné que ça venait de lui. Tout à coup, je vois ses yeux s'illuminer de malice et un grand sourire orner son visage et je me souviens qu'il est dans ma chambre. Non non non non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça ! Je me sens rougir tandis qu'il reporte son regard sur moi._

 _-Alors, on est fan de moi Princesse ?_  
 _-On va plutôt dire que je suis fan de tes talents d'acteur. Car on ne peut pas dire que je t'apprécie réellement._  
 _-En tout cas je trouve que je suis plutôt pas mal sur ces photos._

 _Il avance dans ma chambre et regarde un à un les posters aux murs. Puis il s'approche d'une liste sur mon mure et la lis attentivement. Je sais que c'est ma liste de mes rêves. Je baisse la tête et attends venir la blague._

 _-Aller vivre aux Usa ?_

 _Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça._

 _-Euh... Oui je rêve de ça depuis toute petite._  
 _-J'avais remarqué que tu parles extrêmement bien anglais pour ton âge, mais je ne pensais pas que tu aurais aimé vivre dans ce pays._

 _Pour mon âge ? Mais pour qui il se prend ?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a 22 ans et donc 5 ans de plus que moi qu'il doit se permettre de dire ce genre de choses !_

 _-J'ai 17 ans je ne suis pas si jeune que ça ! Je partirai là-bas dès que j'aurais assez d'argent._

 _Il ne répond pas et continue d'observer la liste. Faites qu'il ne lise pas le dernier souhait... Mais quand il relève la tête et me regarde je sais qu'il l'a vu._

 _-Embrasser Bellamy ?_

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Je veux tout savoir alors n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! Bisous et bon week-end.**  
 **-Laurine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de poster la suite aussi vite, vu qu'elle était déjà écrite. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Flashback

 _J'enfouie ma tête dans mes mains, complètement rouge de honte. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de lire cette fichue liste. Je l'entends rire doucement. Je ne sais même pas si je dois essayer de me défendre ou si c'est peine perdue. Mais je tente le tout pour le tout._

 _-Quand je sais embrasser je parlais d'un bisou sur la joue._  
 _-Tu es sûre ? Car ça peux s'arranger Princesse tu sais._

 _Je n'ose pas relever la tête, en plus je le sens se rapprocher considérablement de moi. Je ferme les yeux, espérant qu'il finisse par s'en aller. Et ne me voyant pas réagir, c'est ce qu'il fait. Et je n'entends pas son soupir quand il ferme la porte._

Présent

J'ouvre les yeux dans le lit dans lequel je dors depuis maintenant une semaine. Je ne le considère pas encore comme mon lit même s'il est à moi. Encore plongée dans mon souvenir, je me lève en m'étirant. J'ai à peine poser un pied dans le salon de mon nouvel appartement qu'une boule d'énergie me saute dessus.

-Enfin réveillée marmotte ! Ça fait deux heures que j'attends que tu te lèves ! Ce soir on va en soirée !

C'est la voix criarde de ma colocataire qui m'accueille de si bon matin. Octavia est une petite brune toujours pleine d'énergie et de sympathie. Je ne suis là que depuis une semaine mais je me suis tout de suite plu avec elle, et je la considère vraiment comme une amie. Par contre, l'entendre me hurler dans les oreilles si tôt le matin me donne envie de meurtre.

-Eh oh doucement O' ! Laisse moi me réveiller. Et puis d'abord j'ai pas envie d'y aller à ta soirée !  
-Il est hors de question que tu n'y ailles pas ! Il y aura mon frère et je veux te le présenter !

Je soupire en l'entendant parler de son frère. En une semaine j'ai appris qu'elle avait un grand frère totalement génial, qui avait passer sa vie à l'élever. Et voilà une semaine qu'elle me rabâchait qu'il fallait absolument que je le rencontre. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, je ne connaissais cette brune que depuis une semaine, était-ce donc réellement une bonne idée de déjà rencontrer sa seule famille ? J'observe cette jeune fille pleine de vie qui arbore à cet instant un air déterminé, accentué par ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, consciente que je ne peux pas résister à cette fille complètement délurée.

-C'est d'accord.  
-Ouiiii merci Clarke !

Je ris devant son enthousiasme et me prépare mentalement à certainement vivre des heures de torture puisqu'elle me dit qu'elle va m'aider à me préparer.

Flashback

 _Je ne comprends vraiment pas Bellamy. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis hier et je crois que je préférais nettement quand il passait sa vie à se moquer de moi. Au moins il ne faisait pas comme si je n'existais pas. Depuis qu'il est sorti de ma chambre hier, il fait tout pour ne pas me croiser ou alors il m'ignore tout simplement. Et ça m'énerve. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil en train de rire avec une brune, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Mel. Je bous de rage. Pourquoi il m'ignore sérieux ? Je m'approche timidement d'eux._

 _-Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?_

 _Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux d'un coup et Mel me lance un regard noir tandis que Bellamy me lance un regard dédaigneux avant de me répondre._

 _-T'as qu'à m'apporter de l'eau, ça t'occupera cinq minutes._

 _Ok la vraiment il dépasse les bornes. Je vais dans la cuisine, très très énervée, rempli un grand verre d'eau et reviens. Arrivée derrière lui je lui renverse le verre sur la tête._

 _-Voilà Monsieur est servi._  
 _-Tu te fous de moi là ?_

 _Il me lance un regard tellement noir que je commence à regretter mon acte. Mais tant pis il l'a cherché. Je détourne la tête et monte dans ma chambre. Je me mets face à ma liste de rêves à réaliser et la lis même si des larmes de rage me brouillent les yeux._

 _*Aller vivre en Amérique._  
 _*Rencontrer Bellamy, fait._  
 _*Lui demander un autographe et une photo._  
 _*Tourner dans un film avec Bellamy._  
 _*Embrasser Bellamy_

 _Dans un sanglot étouffé j'arrache la feuille de mon mur, la roule en boule et la jette à travers la pièce. Puis je m'assois sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, et essaye de me calmer._

 _-Princesse ?_ _Ça va ?_

 _Quand j'entends sa voix, je me demande d'abord si c'est une hallucination. Mais quand je relève mon visage mouillé de larmes vers lui, je sais qu'il est vraiment là. Quand il voit dans l'état dans lequel je suis il fronce les sourcils, soudain soucieux et s'approche de moi._

 _-Eh Princesse pleures pas... Je voulais pas te faire pleurer..._

Présent

-Clarke ? Allô Clarke ici la Terre !

Octavia claque ses doigts devant mes yeux pour me faire sortir de mes pensées.

-Désolée j'étais dans la lune...  
-Ah bah ça j'avais remarqué ! Enfin bref j'ai terminé et tu es splendide !

Je me lève et vais me regarder dans le miroir. Une robe bleue me descends au-dessus des genoux, mes cheveux blonds sont coiffés de la même façon que lorsque je l'ai rencontré, et la couleur bleu de mes yeux ressort grâce à la robe que je porte. Je murmure un remerciement à mon amie qui tape des mains à côté de moi, fière de son travail. Je la regarde en lui souriant, elle porte une jupe patineuse noire avec un haut blanc qu'elle a entré dans la jupe, et ses cheveux bruns sont lisses.

-Bon bah on y va maintenant !

Je la suis jusqu'à sa voiture et elle nous amène au bar où a lieu la soirée.

-Par contre c'est une soirée privée et il y aura des acteurs. Mais je te déconseille de leur demander des autographes ou autre car ils te renverront balader.  
-D'accord pas de soucis.

Lorsque j'entends le mot acteur mon coeur s'emballe et mes pensées dérivent vers Bellamy et ses tâches de rousseur si craquantes.  
Quand nous sommes arrivées, je sors de la voiture et la suis en restant un peu en retrait, soudain timide à l'idée de me retrouver entourée d'acteurs. A l'intérieur du bar, la fête bat son plein. Octavia se retourne vers moi et me crie dans l'oreille.

-Je reviens je vais chercher mon frère.

J'acquiesce et lui montre le bar pour lui faire comprendre que j'y serais. Je m'assois sur un des tabourets présents et commande une boisson.

Flashback

 _Je ris aux éclats lorsqu'il me raconte sa blague et qu'il rit aussi. Je profite de ce moment pour l'observer. Il est vraiment très beau, avec ses boucles brunes, ses tâches de rousseur et sa fossette au menton. Au cours des derniers jours, nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés et nous passons désormais toutes nos soirées rien que tous les deux, dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il m'a trouvé dans ma chambre en train de pleurer, son comportement envers moi à changé._

 _-Bellamy ? Il va falloir y aller, l'avion part dans deux heures._

 _C'est un de ses collègues qui vient de le prévenir. Lorsque je me rends compte de la situation, ma gorge se serre et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer. Mais là, en pensant au fait qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, en Amérique, je commençais à réellement paniquer. Nous étions à nouveau seuls dans la chambre et je me tournais face à lui._

 _-Bon... bah je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir._

 _J'avais tout fait pour faire trembler ma voix le moins possible, peine perdue. Et lorsque je croisais son regard, attristé, j'éclatai en sanglots que je ne pouvais plus retenir._

 _-Eh Princesse pleures pas. Viens là._

 _Il m'attire dans ses bras et je m'y réfugie, mouillant son t-shirt de mes larmes tandis qu'il me caresse le dos._

 _-Je veux pas que tu partes. S'il te plaît restes._

 _Je sanglote en prononçant inlassablement ces deux phrases._

 _-Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible..._

 _Il m'éloigne doucement de lui et me regarde dans les yeux, ses mains sur mes épaules._

 _-On se reverra d'accord ?_

 _J'acquiesce, pas réellement convaincue. Il remonte lentement ses mains sur mes joues, et sans que je m'y attende pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un baiser doux et lent, qui semble durer une éternité. Mais pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Quand il se sépare de moi, il plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien._

 _-Pour ta liste de rêves. Et pour que tu te souviennes de ça jusqu'à qu'on se revoit._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre et il s'en va, sans un regard en arrière._

Présent

-Clarke ! Voici Bellamy Blake mon grand frère.

Dès que j'entends le nom de Bellamy je me retourne vivement pour le voir. Il est là, face à moi, il n'a pas changé. Mais il est bizarre, son regard n'exprime rien. Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi n'est-il pas content de me voir ?

-Bonjour Clarke, ravi de te rencontrer.  
-Tu... ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
Je suis choquée, triste, déçue.  
-Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?  
-C'est moi ! Clarke ! Clarke Griffin !  
-Je suis désolé mais tu dois te tromper, je ne connais pas de Clarke.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de leurs retrouvailles ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas ?**  
 **Le prochain chapitre sera donc la suite et la fin de la soirée, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Je voulais aussi répondre au guest May : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que leurs retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de tes attentes ! J'aime beaucoup le sadisme, comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'adore terminer mes chapitres de cette façon !**

 **Bonne fin de week-end à tous. Je pense que la suite viendra dans mercredi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand il prononce ces mots j'ai l'impression que le monde entier s'arrête de vivre. Il ne se souvient pas de moi. Je n'étais rien pour lui.

-Bon vous vous connaissez ou pas ?  
Je regarde Octavia, qui vient de parler complètement perdue.  
-On ne se connaît pas, je me suis trompée de personne, répondis-je.

Je descends de mon tabouret et sans un regard pour Bellamy qui vient de me briser le coeur, je sors du bar pour prendre l'air. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il ne se souvient pas de moi. Je respire l'air frais essayant d'oublier ses paroles. Il m'a embrassé et maintenant il me dit qu'il ne me connaît pas. Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que ça avait compté pour lui ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en fichait ! Il tombe sur des fans tous les jours. Je n'en étais d'une de plus pour lui. Il s'est amusé avec moi et puis c'était fini. J'ai attendu pendant cinq ans de le revoir enfin et maintenant je souhaiterai ne jamais l'avoir revu. Je fais les cent pas, essayant de me changer les idées.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Je reconnais cette voix, alors je tourne la tête en direction de la voix pour vérifier ce que je pense.  
-Miller !  
Je saute dans les bras de mon ami qui me sourit et passe ses mains dans mon dos pour me tenir.  
-Eh oui Clarke, c'est moi ! Je t'ai manqué ?  
-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Miller était un des acteurs présent sur le même tournage que Bellamy, cinq ans auparavant, et nous étions devenus amis. Il rigole et me dépose par terre avant de planter un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu as pu voir Bellamy ? Il est là lui aussi.  
-Oui je l'ai vu.  
Il voit à ma tête que quelque chose ne va pas.  
-Me dis pas qu'il t'a ignoré ?  
-Pire, il a dit qu'il ne me connaissait pas.

Miller me regarde, choqué et attristé par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il reste silencieux quelques minutes mais finit par jurer.

-Mais quel con celui là !  
-Ça va je vous dérange pas ?  
Je me retourne quand j'entends la voix grave de Bellamy. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.  
-Bellamy dis moi que tu plaisantes ? C'est Miller qui as pris la parole, et clairement, il est très énervé.  
-De quoi tu parles ? De cette folle qui pense me connaître ?

J'écarquille les yeux face à ses paroles qui me blessent. Il me regarde d'un regard vide, sans aucune émotion tandis que mes yeux sont pleins de larmes. Je le hais. Je hais cet homme. Il finit par se détourner et repartir à l'intérieur tandis que je perds l'équilibre, complètement anéantie par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je sens les mains de Miller me rattraper avant que je tombe à terre.

-Clarke tu sais très bien qu'il ment.  
-Il m'a... oublié. Je parle d'une voix blanche, encore sous le choc.  
-Clarke, il a passé cinq ans à ne parler que de toi, je t'assure qu'il se souvient de toi.  
-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fait ça ?  
-J'en ai aucune idée... Aller viens on retourne à l'intérieur.

J'acquiesce doucement et le suit à l'intérieur. Dès que j'entre, mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur lui, embrassant à pleine bouche une brune. Cette vision d'horreur me révulse encore plus et je me crispe. Miller me sent me tendre à ses côtés et suit mon regard.

-Oh putain...  
-Je dois trouver Octavia, je veux rentrer à l'appart.  
-Je vais la chercher, je suppose que tu parles d'Octavia sa soeur ?  
-Oui.

Et Miller me laisser pour aller chercher mon amie, tandis que je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Mon regard est toujours bloqué sur Bellamy et sa brune qui va finir par lui monter dessus. Tandis qu'il lui mange la bouche, il ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois en train de le regarder. Je détourne les yeux mais je sais que c'est trop tard. Soit il va faire comme de rien soit il va venir et me détruire encore plus. Je l'entends arriver et s'approcher de moi.

-Si tu viens m'en mettre plein la gueule tu peux repartir. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

Je ne le regarde même pas, je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas voir son regard vide, et sa bouche qui vient de toucher celle de l'autre. Je l'entends soupirer, ce son est presque inaudible mais je l'entends. Quelques minutes passent puis j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. C'est Octavia. Je décide de la rejoindre plutôt que ce soit elle qui le fasse. Je commence à partir quand il m'agrippe le bras et me tourne face à lui.

-Lâche moi tu me fais mal.  
J'essaie de me dégage et surtout de ne pas croiser son regard mais il lève mon menton et me force à le faire.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici Clarke.

Il prononce cette phrase puis me lâche et retourne vers son "amie". Quant à moi, je reste pantelante, les bras ballants. Cette phrase signifie tout et rien à la fois. Il vient de me prouver qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de moi et en même temps qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pensait réellement que j'étais venue pour lui ? Certes, me raccrocher à l'idée de le revoir à été plus facile pour moi de quitter la France. Mais j'ai toujours voulu venir ici, et le fait qu'il soit là n'y changerai rien. C'était mon rêve et je n'allais pas le gâcher parce que monsieur avait décidé de me pourrir la vie.

~  
-Clarke ! Tu devrais peut-être penser à sortir de ta chambre un jour non ?  
-Pas envie.

3 jours. 3 jours que cette fichue soirée avait eu lieu. 3 jours que je reste enfermée dans ma chambre à ne rien faire, à part broyer du noir. Tout ce que je veux c'est être seule et ne voir personne.

-Miller et Bellamy vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Si tu montres à mon frère cette partie de toi il aura tout gagner ! Alors maintenant bouge toi avant que je vienne te chercher par les cheveux !

Je soupire, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? Faire mes valises et m'emmener de force à l'aéroport pour que je rentre en France ? Je sais qu'Octavia a raison, mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir de mon lit douillet. Pourtant lorsque la sonnette retentit, je saute hors du lit et enfile des vêtements pour être présentable. Je me coiffe rapidement, me vérifie dans le miroir puis je vais dans le salon, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Quand j'arrive dans le salon, mon sourire retombe aussitôt.

-Où sont Octavia et Miller ?

Je connais déjà la réponse, et je sais que je ne vais pas l'aimer. Et Bellamy ne semble pas apprécier non plus car, lorsque nous entendons le bruit de la serrure nous signifier que nous sommes enfermés dans cet appartement, je vois ses yeux devenir noir, et ses narines se dilater.

-Je vais tuer ma soeur.

Je ne réponds pas puisque je viens de recevoir un sms. Je sors mon téléphone et le lis, bien sûr il est d'Octavia.

Octavia : Evitez seulement de vous entre-tuer ainsi que de casser l'appart. Vous avez des choses à vous dire alors faites les on reviendra en fin de soirée.

 **Bonjour ! Voilà donc le chapitre 3 qui ne contenait aucun flashback ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Alors à votre avis, pourquoi Bellamy a-t-il fait croire à Clarke qu'il l'avait oublié ? Comment va se passer cette journée enfermés dans le même appartement ?**

 **Pour le guest "inconnu" : surtout ne me tue pas ! Sinon tu n'auras jamais la fin de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si ? ;)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit au premier point de vue de Bellamy (un des rare). Je pense qu'il arrivera vendredi !**

 **Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour voici déjà le chapitre 4 avec Bellamy ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 4** **:**

 _Bellamy_

Je suis au bar en train d'attendre Octavia et sa mystérieuse amie. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle me rabâche à longueur de journée que sa colocataire est Parisienne et qu'elle est juste géniale. Je n'ai pas envie de la connaître, je ne veux pas d'une énième groupie qui me dévorera des yeux toute la soirée. Je vois les cheveux bruns de ma soeur se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi et je l'accueille avec un sourire.

-Salut grand frère.  
-Soeurette.  
-Aller viens je vais te présenter !

Elle me fait signe et je tâche de la suivre à travers la foule, dans le sens inverse du chemin par lequel elle est venue. Au loin, je vois une blonde assise sur un tabouret, plongée dans ses pensées. J'ai l'impression de la connaître, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle. Mon coeur s'accélère à la simple pensée qu'elle soit là, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je ne peux détourner mes yeux de cette fille qui me fait penser à elle. Le pire c'est que ma soeur s'arrête devant.

-Clarke ! Voici Bellamy Blake mon grand frère.

Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être réellement elle. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se retourne je la reconnais aussitôt. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds et ondulés, son visage fin et clair. C'est bien elle. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle me reconnait, et qu'elle est heureuse de me revoir. Moi aussi je suis heureux mais tout à coup je me rends compte de l'endroit dans lequel elle est. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle devrait être en train de travailler avec sa mère à Paris, en train d'économiser pour venir ici. Bordel, elle ne devrait pas traîner dans un bar avec une robe aussi sexy ! Je ne sais pas si elle est venue ici pour moi mais elle ne doit pas rester, ce milieu n'est pas pour elle. J'ai déjà du mal à surveiller Octavia je ne veux pas risquer le bien-être de Clarke en plus. Dans le peu de temps que j'ai, une seule idée me vient en tête.

-Bonjour Clarke, ravi de te rencontrer.

Je vois son visage se décomposer, je viens de lui faire mal. Si elle savait qu'en réalité je fais ça pour elle, elle serait heureuse que je prenne soin d'elle.

-Tu... ne te souviens pas de moi ?  
-Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Je sais que j'enfonce le couteau un peu plus profond en elle. Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à elle durant cinq ans. Mais je ne peux pas, je fais ça pour son bien.

-C'est moi Clarke ! Clarke Griffin !

Je vois bien qu'elle essaie de se convaincre que c'es une blague mais elle ne peut pas rester ici. C ar je sais que si je lui parle elle ne partira jamais.

-Je suis désolé mais tu dois te tromper, je ne connais pas de Clarke.

Et je vois l'éclat de ses yeux si enjoué d'habitude, se briser d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Je décide d'abandonner Mel quelques minutes pour prendre l'air. Elle n'arrête pas de me coller et je n'en peux plus.

-Pire il a dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

C'est Clarke qui vient de parler. Mais à qui s'adresse-t-elle ? Et en plus elle parle de moi ! Je m'approche discrètement et j'aperçois le visage choqué et déçu de Miller. Et merde. Il va lui dire, il sait que je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Je m'apprête à intervenir quand il prend la parole avant moi.

-Mais quel con celui-là !  
-Ça va je vous dérange pas ?

Je sais que j'ai joué au con, mais ça ne les permet pas de parler de moi comme ça !

-Bellamy dis moi que tu plaisantes ?

Je ne supporte pas le regard de Clarke lorsqu'elle me regarde. Mais je soutiens son regard, en essayant d'avoir le moins d'émotions possibles.

-De quoi tu parles ? De cette folle qui pense me connaître ?

Je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard alors je me détourne et retourne à l'intérieur. Je dois me changer les idées et surtout oublier son regard vide et blessé, son joli visage et son souvenir. J'attrape Mel qui danse par le bras et l'embrasse après m'être assis sur une banquette. Je déteste ça, ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais c'est comme ça que je fais depuis 5 ans pour me sortir cette blondinette de ma tête. J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, me sentant observer, et je vois que Clarke nous as surpris. Elle détourne la tête dès que nos regards se croisent et je pousse Mel sans ménagement. Je m'approche d'elle mais elle ne relève pas la tête.

-Si tu viens m'en mettre plein la gueule tu peux repartir. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blessé par sa phrase, même si je l'ai clairement mérité. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte, ce milieu n'est pas pour elle, il n'est pas pour le genre de fille propre sur elle, qui n'a jamais rien fait de travers. Elle commence à s'éclipser, mais je lui attrape le bras et la force à se retourner face à moi.

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir.

Je lâche ces quelques mots. Je veux seulement lui prouver que je me souviens d'elle mais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je la relâche tandis qu'elle s'enfuit sans un regard. Je décide de mettre fin à cette soirée lamentable. Je lui ai brisé le coeur.

3 jours. 3 jours que cette fichue soirée a eu lieu. 3 jours que j'ai brisé le coeur de la seule fille qui ai jamais fait battre le mien. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pour la protéger certes, mais il y avait sûrement un autre moyen. Je me déteste pour avoir fait du mal à cette fille fan de moi. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fan que j'apprécie réellement, même si c'était d'ailleurs mal parti.

Flashback

 _Je soupire une énième fois, deux heures que nous sommes coincés dans les bouchons de Paris. Je viens de passer des heures dans un avion et je suis maintenant coincé dans une voiture, Mel à ma gauche et Wick à ma droite. Je repousse une fois de plus la main que Mel vient de poser sur ma cuisse, elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas._  
 _Le chauffeur finit par nous dire que nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je m'empresse de sortir de la voiture, et regarde la devanture de l'hôtel dans lequel je vais séjourné. Pas mal. Marcus, le réalisateur du film dans lequel j'ai le rôle principal, ouvre la porte de l'hôtel et j'entre en discutant avec Wick. Tout à coup un petit cri retentit. Je m'interromps pour voir une petite blonde qui semble ne pas s'être rendue compte de son cri. Elle tient deux doigts sur son bras, elle vient de se pincer. Je souris en me disant qu'elle ne réalise sûrement pas que nous sommes ici. Encore une fan. Youpi. Elle croise mon regard et rougis soudainement. Ok maintenant j'ai carrément affaire à une groupie. Une femme s'approche de la jeune fille et la présente comme étant sa fille. Intéressent. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle._

Présent

Miller vient de me traîner de force chez ma soeur, et logiquement Clarke. Il m'a tenu un discours genre "tu dois t'excuser de ton comportement", sauf que ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que je ne peux pas m'excuser. Si je le fais elle restera là, et continuera de fréquenter le milieu de la popularité. Et je refuse qu'elle vive ça. Je sors de la voiture et sonne à la porte de cet appartement que je connais par coeur. Octavia vient m'ouvrir et elle me fait entrer. Derrière elle se tient Clarke, mal à l'aise. Son regard est toujours vide, et ses cernes révèlent qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours. Comme moi. Je la vois paniquer quand elle me demande :

-Où sont Miller et Octavia ?

Au même moment nous entendons la serrure dans la porte d'entrée et je comprends le piège dans lequel on nous a fourrés.

-Je vais tuer ma soeur.

Elle ne me réponds pas et sors son téléphone, elle a dû recevoir un message qui ne lui plaît pas vu comment elle fronce les sourcils.

-Ils ne reviennent que ce soir.

 **Alors ? Oui je sais ce n'est pas la discussion tant attendue mais la soirée une nouvelle fois. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangés mais je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Il fallait que vous ayez cette soirée sous le point de vue de Bellamy. Promis le chapitre 5 sera sur leur conversation !**  
 **En réponse a "inconnu" : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce pdv aura été a la hauteur de tes espérances ! Merci pour l'idée d'un flashback entre Clarke et Miller je vais y réfléchir !**

 **Je ne sais pas si le chapitre arrivera dimanche, il faut que j'écrive mon chapitre d'avance et je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais le temps ce week-end. Cependant, si vous voulez vraiment la suite (faites vous entendre), je le ferais. (Non je ne fais pas de chantage).**

 **Pour ceux qui voudraient, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter, mon nom étant Laurine_99 , nous pourrons discuter si vous le voulez.**

 **Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Clarke_

-Ils ne reviennent que ce soir.

Je vois Bellamy serrer les poings devant moi. Comment vais-je survivre une journée enfermée avec lui ? Je ne le reconnaît même pas. Il n'est plus celui que j'ai rencontré à Paris : il est froid, distant, prétentieux. Tout ce que je déteste. J'ai passé des années à imaginer mes retrouvailles avec lui, mais j'avais tout imaginé, sauf ça.

-Pourquoi avoir fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ?  
-Pourquoi être venue ici ?

Ça allait être compliqué d'avoir une quelconque conversation avec lui. Quand je comprends ce que sous-entendais sa question, je me mets à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu ris comme une idiote ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour toi que je suis là ? Tu te crois si important que ça ? Alors je vais te dire ! Oui je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis la dernière fois ! Oui je me repasse en boucle cette semaine passé à tes côtés dans ma tête ! Oui tu m'avais manqué ! Mais non tu n'as en rien eu d'effet sur le choix de ma destination ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là ! Mais si j'avais su, et que j'avais su l'accueil que tu m'as réservé jamais je ne serais venue troubler ta petite vie !  
-C'est bon t'as finis ?  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Clairement ! C'est quoi ton but au juste ?  
-Que tu dégages d'ici.  
-Je ne bougerai pas. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mon départ ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais à personne que tu as embrassé une pauvre gamine de 17 ans.  
-Cet endroit n'est pas pour toi !  
-Je décide de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas, pas toi.  
-Princesse arrête.  
-Ne m'appelle pas Princesse ! criais-je.

Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça. Je vais dans ma chambre et claque la porte.

 _Bellamy_

Elle claque la porte. Je devrais penser à arrêter de parler puisqu'à chaque fois je m'enfonce un peu plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec cette fille, elle me rend fou. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, complètement dépassé par les événements. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je voulais seulement la protéger. Je regarde la porte qu'elle vient de claquer. Elle a tellement changé; Je me souviens de sa chambre dont les murs étaient recouverts de photos de moi.

Flashback

 _Je toque à sa porte comme me l'a demandé sa mère. J'ai hâte de découvrir l'antre de la Princesse. Elle me dit d'entrer alors je baisse la poignée et ouvre la porte. La première chose que je vois c'est ses cheveux blonds, elle doit faire ses devoirs et elle est très concentrée._

 _-Voici donc la prison de la Princesse._

 _Elle relève la tête et je vois dans son regard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à moi . Puis elle commence à paniquer et me lance un regard noir._

 _-T'as rien à faire ici ! Sors !_  
 _-Du calme Princesse. C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'on était là._

 _Elle commence à réfléchir. Alors j'avance d'un pas et observe les murs. On peut dire que je suis surpris, je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de recouvrir sa chambre de moi. Je fais le tour de la pièce et m'arrête devant une liste. Ses rêves à réaliser. Il y en a très peu et il n'y en a qu'un seul qui ne me concerne pas._

Présent

Je m'assois sur le canapé et allume la télé. Je zap puis finis par abandonner puisque de toute façon il n'y a rien. Je laisse une chaîne au hasard et ferme les yeux.

Flashback

 _Hier quand je suis sorti de sa chambre j'étais complètement déboussolé. Cette fille est fan de moi. Elle rêve de m'embrasser, et même si elle m'a assuré vouloir le faire sur la joue je suis persuadé qu'elle a menti. Le problème c'est que je me suis attaché à cette fille au sourire timide mais que je serais bientôt parti et qu'il est clair que je ne la reverrai jamais. Et si elle s'attache elle aussi à moi, elle risque de souffrir lorsque je rentrerai dans trois jours. J'ai donc pris la décision de limiter mes rapports avec elle. J'attends le verre d'eau que je lui ai demandé, assez méchamment quand tout à coup je sens l'eau couler dans mes cheveux. La garce elle l'a fait. Elle s'enfuie dans sa chambre et je la suis, bien décidé à lui en mettre plein la tête. Seulement, lorsque je rentre je la voie la tête dans ses mains et j'entends des sanglots. Oh putain._

 _-Princesse ça va ?_

 _Je sais que cette question est complètement inutile mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Elle relève vers moi un visage trempé de larmes. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras. Je passe la soirée à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes tandis qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras._

Présent

En repensant à tout ça je me rends compte que depuis le début je l'ai toujours fait souffrir. Et que j'aurai sûrement dû m'en arrêter là, et que pourtant j'ai continué encore et encore. En réalité, ce n'est pas elle qui doit s'éloigner de moi mais moi qui doit m'éloigner d'elle. Pourtant je sais que j'en suis incapable, depuis le début j'ai su qu'elle me ferait tourner en bourrique.

Flashback

 _Aujourd'hui je repars chez moi. Je n'en ai aucune envie mais je suis obligé, ma soeur m'attends. Je décide de passer la journée avec Clarke alors je vais pour la réveiller. Seulement quand j'arrive devant elle et que je vois son visage angélique et détendu par le sommeil profond dans lequel elle est, je suis incapable de la réveiller. Alors j'attends en la regardant dormir. Elle est tellement belle. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose pour quelqu'un de cette façon et clairement, je suis perdu. Quand elle se réveille enfin je fais en sorte qu'elle oublie que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit et je m'assure que ce soit la meilleure journée de sa vie. La journée passe trop vite à mon goût, et lorsque Wick vient nous prévenir de notre départ imminent et que Clarke commence à pleurer, je la prends immédiatement dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas la quitter c'est clair, mais c'est impossible de rester. J'essaie de la rassurer mais comme je n'y arrive pas je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête et je l'embrasse. Je fais de ce baiser un baiser d'adieu, où je lui montre la tendresse que je ressens pour elle. Je me sépare d'elle et finis par partir sans un regard derrière moi. Car je sais que si je me retourne je ne partirai jamais._

Présent

Ces souvenirs me font comprendre une chose, c'est que je dois à tout prix m'excuser envers cette fille qui me fait tourner la tête. Je me lève et frappe à la porte de sa chambre.

-Clarke ouvre moi on doit parler.  
-Pas envie.  
-Fais pas l'enfant !  
-La ferme.  
-Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte dans dix secondes je te jure que je la défonce !

Je compte à vois haute, et au moment où je m'apprête à entrer de force, le cliquetis de la serrure se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre lentement et ma Princesse s'efface pour me laisser passer.

-Je suis désolé...  
-Ça y est t'as finis ?  
-Je te jure que c'était pas pour te blesser.  
-Fallait y penser avant peut-être non ?  
-J'ai fais ça pour te protéger !  
-Mais t'as pas à me protéger !  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Clarke.  
-Tu crois pas que c'est trop tard ?  
-Si bien-sûr que c'est trop tard mais je voulais que tu le saches.  
-J'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que t'es un connard qui c'est bien foutu de moi ! C'était cool hein ? Tu t'es bien amusé pendant cette semaine pas vrai ? Voir ma chambre, connaître mes objectifs dans la vie c'était génial non ?  
-Clarke tu te trompes totalement ! Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi cette semaine-là ! Je t'apprécie vraiment !  
-Sors de ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
-Non ! Tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens !  
-Sors de ma chambre !  
Elle crie et me fait sursauter par la même occasion. Je capitule et sors de la chambre, et finis par attendre le retour de ma soeur.

 **Oui Bellamy et Clarke ont vraiment du mal à discuter tous les deux :')**  
 **J'espère que les flashbacks vous ont plu. Pas trop gnan gnan ?**  
 **Je voulais aussi apporter une petite précision : aucun des deux ne sont amoureux, ils se plaisent mutuellement.**

 **Django : Merci beaucoup !**  
 **Inconnu : J'espère que ces flashback sous le pdv de Bellamy t'ont plu aussi :)**

 **Merci à tous pour reviews qui me font très plaisir. Elles me donnent le sourire et l'envie de vous poster les nouveaux chapitres. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous posterai chaque jours un nouveau, mais sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi.**  
 **P.S : Il y aura entre 17 et 20 chapitres dans cette fiction.**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de journée**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je regarde l'heure pour la énième fois. J'espère qu'Octavia ne va pas tarder à rentrer car je commence à en avoir marre. Le savoir dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est juste insupportable. J'entends enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je cours rejoindre O' dans l'idée de la tuer, mais quand je me retrouve face à la brune et Miller j'en suis incapable. Ils ont tellement d'espoir dans leurs yeux, ils voulaient seulement nous aider, même si c'est impossible. Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner et de le regarder pour m'adresser à Bellamy.

-Tu devrais partir maintenant.

Je l'entends soupirer et se lever et il s'approche de moi, espérant sûrement que je lui fasses la bise.

-Ne me touches pas !  
-Je vois que rien n'est arrangé... soupire Octavia d'une petite voix.

Bellamy se détourne et finit par sortir avec Miller qui me fait un sourire triste en guise d'au-revoir. A peine la porte refermée et les deux hommes partis, Octavia se tourne face à moi, les bras croisés, et visiblement pas très contente.

-Quoi ?  
-T'as intérêt à tout me raconter et à avoir une bonne raison d'avoir réagis comme ça !

Je soupire, déjà épuisée d'avoir à tout lui raconter. Mais je m'assois sur le canapé et je lui raconte tout.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il s'est excusé quand même ?!  
-Et alors ? Le mal est fait !  
-Il t'as dit qu'il voulait seulement te protéger ! Venant de mon frère ça signifie qu'il tient à toi !  
-Il me prend pur une gamine bien sûr qu'il veut me protéger !  
-Tu comprends rien Clarke !

Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne veux pas écouter ses excuses mais il m'a humiliée, brisé le coeur et s'est joué de moi. Alors non je ne peux tout simplement pas lui pardonner.

-Octavia n'en parlons plus s'il te plait.  
-Bien, je te laisse faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

Je ne réponds pas et je vais préparer le dîner. Après le repas je vais directement dans ma chambre, demain il va falloir que je commence à chercher du travail plutôt que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vérifie une dernière fois que mes affaires sont prêtes, relis encore mon CV. Je lis un peu avant de m'endormir.

Ce matin je suis en pleine forme, je crois que dans un sens la conversation de la veille m'a fait du bien. Je me prépare rapidement et au mieux puis je prends mes documents et c'est parti pour faire le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un travail.  
Ça fait des heures que je marche et je n'en peux plus. A chaque endroit où j'ai voulu déposé mon CV c'était la même chose : désolés nous ne prenons personne en ce moment. Je commence à décourager un peu, alors je décide de faire une dernière boutique avant d'aller boire un coup. J'arrive près d'un magasin de prêt-à-porter dont l'enseigne chaleureuse me donne envie d'y aller. J'entre peu sûre de moi et me retrouve face à une superbe femme, elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge, sinon plus que moi. Elle est brune, grande, et un magnifique sourire.

-Bonjour et bienvenue !  
-Bonjour.  
-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas !  
Je m'approche de la caisse.  
-Et bien justement je venais car je viens d'arriver ici et je cherche du travail et pour être honnête vous êtes mon dernier espoir.  
-Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je cherche justement quelqu'un ?  
-Ne me faites pas de faux espoirs.  
Je rigole et elle rit aussi.  
-C'est tout à fait la vérité faites moi voir votre CV.

Je lui donne et elle le lit attentivement tandis que j'observe sa boutique.

-J'aime beaucoup votre CV, je vais le garder et réfléchir.  
-Pas de soucis !  
-Ou alors peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre que je vois comment vous êtes ?  
-J'allais justement le faire ! Je vous invite alors !  
-D'accord mais à une condition.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Que l'on se tutoie.  
-Pas de soucis ! Je me présente même si vous, euh je veux dire, tu connais déjà mon nom mais je suis Clarke !  
Je lui tends ma main, qu'elle sert.  
-Moi c'est Lexa enchantée.

Elle me montre un bar et nous nous installons en terrasse. Nous discutons et apprenons à nous connaître. J'aime beaucoup cette fille, si elle m'accepte à sa boutique je suis sûre que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Bon arrêtons le suspens maintenant. Tu es prise Clarke !  
-C'est vrai ? Oh merci !

Dans un élan d'affection, je la serre dans mes bras et elle me rend mon étreinte malgré quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle m'annonce que je commencerai la semaine suivante puis nous nous séparons, non sans nous être échangé nos numéros de téléphone.  
Je repars de mon côté et j'appelle ma mère car depuis que je suis arrivée je ne l'ai eue que très rarement au téléphone.

-Clarke ?  
-Maman ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu me manques maman.  
-Tu me manques aussi ma chérie mais ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrais bientôt te voir.  
-Quand ?  
-Je ne sais pas je dois voir avec l'hôtel tu sais c'est difficile.  
-Je sais... C'est pas trop dur toute seule ?  
-En fait j'ai embauché quelqu'un car c'était vraiment trop de travai et je n'avais plus une minute pour moi.  
-Tu as eu raison ! Ne vas pas te tuer à la tâche hein !  
-Est-ce que tu l'as revu ?

Je sais qu'elle parle de Bellamy et je savais qu'elle le ferait mais je ne peux m'empêcher de bloquer quelques secondes.

-C'est le frère de ma colocataire.  
-Mais c'est génial ma chérie ! Vous allez pouvoir vous voir souvent !  
-Il a fait comme si il ne me connaissait pas. Et après il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Il croit que je suis venue pour lui maman !  
-C'est un acteur il sait jouer le jeu.  
-Je m'en fiche il m'a blessée, je ne veux plus le voir.  
-Je paris que tu ne tiendras pas deux jours.  
-Maman ! Tu es censée me soutenir pas m'enfoncer !  
Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.  
-Je te connais c'est tout et j'en ai assez entendu parler pendant cinq ans pour savoir que tu ne pourras pas te passer de le voir.  
-Je le regarderai à la télé comme j'ai toujours fait.  
-On en reparlera quand tu auras céder.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à que j'arrive chez moi, et je raccroche. J'ouvre la porte.

-Octavia ! Je suis rentrée !  
-Dans le salon !

Je referme la porte et la rejoins dans le salon. Octavia est en présence d'une autre brune avec une veste rouge. Je ne la connais pas alors je me présente et elle m'indique s'appeler Raven Reyes, elle est apparemment mécanicienne.

-J'ai invité Raven à manger j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Je t'avouerai que je pensais me détendre dès mon arrivée ici mais non ça ne me dérange pas. C'est pas comme si elle était Bellamy.

Raven regarde tour à tour Octavia et moi, puis elle me dit de but en blanc.

-Une énième victime du grand Bellamy Blake ?

J'aime sa franchise même si pour le coup j'ai plus envie de l'étrangler qu'autre chose.

-Comment ça une énième ?  
-Reyes je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus là-dessus ! s'interpose Octavia, elle me cache quelque chose.  
-Oh que si Raven dis moi ! Je veux savoir ce que tu entends par là !  
-Octavia me tue pas ! En fait depuis environ cinq ans, Bellamy enchaîne les conquêtes, il se fait des actrices et des fans. Une nouvelle chaque jour, il n'y a que Mel qu'il garde.

Quand elle termine ses explications, la sensation de trahison qui comme à m'être familière me frappe de plein fouet. Voici une nouvelle preuve qui montre qu'il s'est bien amusé de moi. Que tout était mensonges. Octavia me regarde, peinée.

-Clarke je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ça a commencé après son...  
-Stop ! Je vais aller prendre une longue douche qui sera supposée me relaxer et quand je reviendrai on mangera et on ne reparlera plus de cet acteur imbu de lui-même !

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse et cours me réfugier dans la salle de bains. Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse sous la douche. Je règle l'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit chaude, limite à me brûler la peau. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre, peine perdue. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer Bellamy avec une autre, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter ces images de la tête. Je pose mon front contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

 **Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous a plu.**  
 **Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre 5, il ne vous a pas plu ? Ou alors vous n'avez pas eu le temps ? J'espère avoir pleins de reviews pour celui-ci, c'est vraiment motivant d'avoir du soutien.**  
 **Le prochain viendra dimanche, ou mercredi. Avec un Bellamy de retour à l'appartement de sa soeur. Comment Clarke réagira-t-elle ?**

 **Bisous, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont, et bonnes révisions pour ceux qui sont (comme moi) dans les examens et les révisions !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7** **:**

Je finis par sortir de la douche après ce qu'il me semble être des heures. Je me met à l'aise et enfile un jogging avec un débardeur simple, Octavia à l'habitude et Raven n'est pas une fille qui semble sophistiquée alors ça ne la dérangera pas. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon déstructuré et sors de la salle de bains.

-Je suis là.  
-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! On commençait à se demander si on allait devoir défoncer la porte.  
-Ah ah très drôle Octavia.

On se met toutes les trois à table et nous discutons de tout et de rien. De tout sauf de Bellamy.

-Alors Octavia ça se passe toujours aussi bien avec Lincoln ?

Je relève subitement la tête de mon assiette et regarde mon amie avec des yeux ronds. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Lincoln et venant d'Octavia c'est vraiment étonnant.

-Lincoln ? C'est qui Lincoln ?  
-C'est... euh... mon copain.  
Octavia paraît tout à coup mal à l'aise.  
-Pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler plus tôt ?  
-Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler et puis c'est un peu secret...  
-Secret ? Comment ça ?  
-Bellamy n'est pas au courant.  
-Je vois. Promis je n'en parlerai à personne.

Elle me remercie d'un sourire timide puis nous finissons de manger en silence.

Nous sommes lundi et aujourd'hui je commence le travail. Je me suis levée tôt pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure. Je m'observe dans le miroir, je porte un pantalon blanc avec un haut marinière aux manches courtes. Je suis maquillée légèrement et j'ai remontée mes cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. Je vais dans le salon en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Octavia. Malheureusement je m'entrave dans je ne sais quoi et finis par terre, non sans voir entraîné une lampe dans ma chute. Je suis certaine que j'ai crié en tombant et je me relève et espère partir avant que le monstre que j'ai sûrement réveillé n'arrive. Le problème c'est que j'ai dû me tordre la cheville en tombant et que je ne peux ni courir ni marcher vite. Quand je parviens enfin à la porte j'entends les pas d'Octavia dans mon dos et je lui cris avant de sortir.

-Pas le temps ! Tu me tueras ce soir !

J'entends un grognement avant de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je sors dans la rue encore calme pour l'instant. Je regarde l'heure sur la montre qui appartenait à mon père, je suis vraiment en avance en fait. Je décide de m'arrêter à un café en chemin puisque je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger à crier famine. Je commande un cappuccino avec un pain au chocolat et m'installe en terrasse. Pour l'heure matinale, il fait déjà chaud. Je profite d'être assise pour regarder ma cheville. Elle n'est pas enflée, ni bleue, ce devait être sur le coup. Je prends tout mon temps pour déguster mon petit-déjeuner et je regarde ma nouvelle vie dont j'avais si longtemps rêvé, s'éveiller peu à peu. Je trouve ça apaisant, comme si je n'étais pas réellement là. Quand il est assez tard je ramasse mes affaires, et pars après avoir payer. J'arrive finalement pile à l'heure au magasin et quand Lexa me voit entrer elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Clarke !  
-Lexa, comment tu vas ?  
-Très bien et toi ?  
-Pareil.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre vers l'arrière-boutique et passe la matinée à m'expliquer tut ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir pour faire mon travail. Au moment de la pause déjeuner, elle me propose de manger avec elle et j'accepte. Nous nous rendons à une petite pizzeria où nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur.

-Tu es au courant que tu as de la farine partout ?

Elle rigole tandis que j'essaye vainement d'enlever la farine de mon visage.

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Elle tend son bras et je me penche pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle essuie lentement ma joue à l'aide d'une serviette en papier et lorsqu'elle a terminé je me rend compte que nos visages sont très proches l'un de l'autre. Je me recule vivement, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'elle rougit et baisse la tête.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heure de reprendre le travail.

Elle relève la tête et me sourit, puis nous retournons à la boutique. Le froid entre nous ne reste pas longtemps et nous finissons par de nouveau rire de bon coeur. Je passe l'après-midi à m'occuper des clients, un sourire franc scotché sur le visage. Je sens que je vais bien aimé ce travail. A la fin de la journée, quand j'ai finis de tout ranger je dis au revoir à Lexa puis récupère mes affaires et rentre chez moi.  
Quand j'entre dans l'appartement, je suis surprise d'entendre différentes. Je reconnais celles d'Octavia et de Raven mais je suis incapable de reconnaître les deux autres. Des voix masculines. Quand j'arrive dans le salon j'ai, d'abord, la bonne surprise de voir les cheveux blonds de Wick. Malheureusement, quand mon regard se porte plus loin dans les fauteuils, je me retrouve face au regard de Bellamy. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Octavia semble remarquer la tension qui vient d'apparaître dans la pièce et me remarque enfin.

-Clarke... Tu es déjà rentrée ?  
-Comme tu peux le voir...

Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard de celui de Bellamy. Seulement, les images de lui et Mel me reviennent en mémoire et je grimace avant de détourner le regard.

-Je les ai invités à manger... Je pensais qu'on aurait le temps avant que tu rentres.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas je mangerai avec vous aussi.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui j'ai super faim ! On mange quoi ?  
-Des lasagnes !  
-Super j'adore ça ! Je vais aller prendre une douche et j'arrive.

J'évite soigneusement le regard de Bellamy et vais dans la salle de bains. Je me lave rapidement, consciente que des gens m'attendent dans le salon. Je m'habille rapidement, sans vraiment regarder ce que je mets puis je vais rejoindre mes amis et Bellamy. J'ai décidé que je l'ignorerai tout la soirée, et lui ferai croire que toute cette histoire ne m'a ni blessée, ni atteinte. Je reviens et Octavia me sert de la vodka, que je bois cul-sec, je sais que je ne tiens pas l'alcool mais j'ai besoin de courage pour supporter Bellamy toute la soirée. Elle rigole pendant que je m'en sers une autre, que je consomme plus lentement cette fois. Pendant que je discute de ma première journée avec Octavia je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Wick et Raven semblent proches, ils sont peut-être ensemble.

-Il s'est passé un truc trop bizarre quand on a mangé à midi.  
-Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir !

Je commence à lui raconter la scène et je me rends compte que plus personne ne parle.

-Quand je me suis rendue compte de la proximité de nos visages je me suis sentie trop mal à l'aise.  
-Tu m'étonnes ! Tu savais qu'elle était attirée par les filles ?  
Octavia est à fond, sa curiosité maladive parlant à sa place.  
-Non pas du tout ! Mais c'est pas ça le plus déstabilisant. C'est que c'est ma patronne quand même...  
-Ouais c'est vrai... Mais sinon tu penses que ce serait possible entre vous ?  
-Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation mais, pourquoi pas, elle est belle, drôle et sympa.  
-T'as qu'à dire qu'elle est parfaite aussi !

Je tourne la tête vers Bellamy, dont j'avais presque oublié la présence. Il a un regard noir, et les sourcils froncés. Octavia s'interpose.

-Je pense que si elle te plaît tu devrais tenter, patronne ou pas patronne. Elle a l'air plutôt pour alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je ne compte pas faire une chose pareille, mais je remarque son regard appuyé. Je fais mine de réfléchir en comprenant son petit jeu.

-Hum... Pourquoi pas...  
-Et toi Bellamy t'en penses quoi ?  
-J'en pense qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle veut se taper sa patronne c'est son problème pas le mien.

Sa soeur me lance un sourire triomphant et articule le mot "jalousie", je secoue la tête, n'y croyant pas mais ne relève pas. Nous passons finalement à table, et je m'installe, détendue par les trois verres d'alcool que j'ai bu. Octavia s'installe en face de moi, Raven à ses côtés et malheureusement Bellamy prend la place de libre à côté de moi, tandis que Wick se met en bout. Je sers chaque personne, et quand c'est au tour de Bellamy, nos mains se frôlent et mes bras se chargent de chair de poule. Je me sers et fais mine de ne pas être déstabilisée. Je mange sans parler mais écoute chacune des conversations qui a lieu. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de Wick et Raven, ils sont vraiment proches, on se croirait presque de trop à côté de leur complicité. Quand tout le monde a terminé je leur dis d'aller dans le salon tandis que je vais faire la vaisselle. Je débarrasse et commence à laver quand je me sens sa présence à mes côtés. Il prend un torchon et se met à essuyer la vaisselle propre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Ça se voit pas ? Je t'aide Princesse.

Ce surnom qu'il utilise depuis son séjour à Paris, ne me fait pas le même effet qu'avant. Il m'agace.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Je me retourne face à lui et l'éclabousse au passage, sans le faire exprès. Il sourit et son air machiavélique n'augure rien de bon. Il plonge ses mains dans l'eau et m'éclabousse à mon tour.

-Eh !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler face à son acte puéril, et surtout je l'éclabousse de nouveau. Et il se retrouve avec de la mousse plein le visage, faisant redoubler mon rire.

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça Princesse ?

Oups. Je vois ses yeux pétiller de malice et il m'arrache l'éponge des mains, l'essorant... au-dessus de ma tête. Je laisse échapper un cri aigu quand je sens l'eau chaude mêlée à la mousse couler dans mon cou et descendre sous mon débardeur.

-Bellamy ! Je vais te tuer !  
-Attrape moi d'abord Princesse.

Il est mort de rire lui aussi et il part en courant tandis que je le suis, essayant de le rattraper. Je finis par abandonner au bout de plusieurs minutes de course poursuite et m'écroule sur mon lit. Je sens mon lit s'affaisser sous son poids.

-Tu m'as crevé Princesse.  
-Pauvre enfant.

Je ris à nouveau, malgré que je sois essoufflée et je tourne ma tête vers lui. Je l'observe distraitement. Il est tellement beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses tâches de rousseur. Je sais qu'il m'a fait du mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir apprécié ce moment de complicité avec lui. Il tourne aussi sa tête et nos regards se croisent. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son regard si intense.

-Princesse je...  
-La ferme.

Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche ce moment en me sortant une autre méchanceté. Il comprend le message et acquiesce lentement, sans briser le contact visuel. Je suis tellement concentrée sur ce contact que je ne me rends compte qu'il s'est imperceptiblement rapproché, seulement lorsqu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi et qu'il ramène mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

-Maintenant tu ne peux plus t'enfuir Princesse.

 **Bonjouur ! Voici le chapitre 7, qu'en avez-vous penser ? Rapprochement Clexa, retrouvailles Bellarke, sentiments divisés. Bellamy a enfin pris les choses en mains et a décidé d'avoir une vraie discussion avec Clarke ! Avez-vous aimer ce petit moment Bellarke tout en mousse ? :')**  
 **Fan : Les premiers chapitres tournaient autour de 1500 mots, maintenant ils tourneront autour des 2000 mots. C'est la première histoire pour laquelle mes chapitres sont si longs et j'en suis heureuse même si ça peut quand même paraître court. Merci beaucoup.**  
 **Guest : Merci**  
 **Django : Ce rapprochement là te suffit-il ? Ou veux-tu un plus gros rapprochement ? ;) Sinon j'ai une question, ton nom c'est pour le film ? Je me pose vraiment la question :')**

 **La suite arrivera mercredi si je ne suis pas trop prise par les révisions pour taper le chapitre (il est déjà écrit).**

 **Bisous, Laurine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Maintenant tu ne peux plus t'enfuir Princesse.  
Ma respiration s'accélère dû à notre proximité.  
-Lâche-moi Bellamy !  
-Pas avant que tu ne m'aie écouté.  
Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour ne plus avoir à voir son visage.  
-Très bien. Parle mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire.  
-Tu auras juste à m'écouter alors. Mais s'il te plaît regarde moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, vaincue face à sa voix ferme mais suppliante. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Octavia m'a dit tout ce que tu savais sur moi. Je sais que les circonstances sont contre moi mais je t'assure que ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris à compté pour moi. Si je t'zi embrassé avant de partir c'est parce que j'en avais envie, pas parce que je voulais m'amuser avec toi. Et oui j'ai passé cinq ans à coucher avec des tas de filles mais j'ai commencé ça après mon retour de Paris. J'ai totalement été déstabilisé par mon séjour, par toi, et j'avais besoin de t'oublier. Je pensais que je ne te reverrai pas. Et pourtant tu es là, devant moi. Et je ne peux même pas en profiter.  
-Parce que tu as tout gâcher Bellamy.  
-Je sais que je t'ai blessée, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas le but, tout ce que je voulais c'était t'éloigner du monde du showbiz.  
-Tu ne m'as pas juste blessée, tu m'as brisé le coeur.

Il me regarde avec surprise et je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour m'extirper de son emprise. C'est un acteur, il est doué pour raconter des mensonges, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par ses paroles en l'air. Je me relève rapidement et me dirige vers la porte. Seulement, Bellamy n'est pas de cet avis et je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte, face à son visage.

-Laisse-moi partir.

J'essaye d'ignorer les battements de mon coeur, qui s'accélèrent, face à son regard. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, m'embrassant avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au début j'essaie de résister mais j'en suis incapable. Je ressens bien trop de sentiments différents mais un seul ressort considérablement : l'envie. Je réponds enfin à son baiser, passant mes bras autour de son cou et enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il rapproche mon corps du sien, ses mains sur mes hanches. Il approfondit le baiser et je le laisse faire, complètement hypnotisée par ce moment intense. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Il met fin au baiser beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût, mais laisse son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Sa respiration est aussi saccadée que la mienne. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolé Clarke.

Ses paroles ont le don de me ramener sur terre. Je le repousse violemment, et je quitte la pièce, me retenant de le gifler. Je ne sais pas pour qui il se prend mais je ne supporte pas ça. Il n'a pas le droit de me repousser et de finalement m'embrasser, je ne suis pas le genre de fille avec qui on passe seulement la nuit. J'arrive dans le salon, où les trois têtes de mes amis se relèvent pour me regarder, je dois avoir l'air d'une folle.

-Je ne veux pas une seule question.

Ils hochent la tête, tandis que je m'assois sur le canapé et qu'ils reprennent leur discussion. Il m'a embrassé.

Je regarde les gens passer devant moi, pressés d'arriver à leur lieu de travail. Je bois lentement mon café noir, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je dois me réveiller pour aller travailler. Ça fait une semaine que je ne dors presque pas, je ne sais pas si le but de Bellamy était de me pourrir la vie mais il a réussi. Je ne pense plus qu'au baiser qu'on a échangé la semaine dernière. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, heureusement pour moi. J'ai tout raconté à Octavia et d'après elle il est "fou de moi", c'était une mauvaise idée de lui en parler mais je n'avais personne d'autre à qui le faire. Je termine mon café, laisse des pièces sur la table, ramasse mes affaires et vais rejoindre la boutique. C'est devenu une habitude, chaque matin je m'arrête prendre mon petit-déjeuner à ce café. Puis je retrouve Lexa dans son magasin. La matinée se passe tranquillement, travailler me met de bonne humeur et j'adore donner mon avis aux clientes sur leurs tenues. Quand l'heure du midi arrive, Lexa et moi allons déjeuner dans un restaurant à côté, c'est un autre rituel. Je rigole à sa blague. J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec elle, elle me permet d'oublier momentanément l'enfer que je vis avec Bellamy.

-Comment va Abby ?  
-Elle va bien, je l'ai eue au téléphone hier et elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait sûrement dans quelques jours. J'ai vraiment hâte !  
-Elle logerait chez toi ?  
-Oui c'est ça. Je souris. Il faudrait que tu la rencontres ! Je suis sûre qu'elle t'adorerait !  
-Oh... Tu crois ? Lexa rougit, semblant mal à l'aise tout à coup.  
-Je t'aime beaucoup alors oui elle t'aimera !  
-Tu es au courant que notre relation est tout sauf une relation d'employeur à employée ?! Lexa rigole et moi aussi.  
-C'est sûr qu'en temps normal je ne présenterai pas ma patronne à ma mère !

Lexa ne répond pas et regarde son assiette. Je sais que je lui plais, mais je ne suis pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy. Je refoule cette pensée au fond de ma tête et termine mon assiette. Nous retournons au travail. Quand il est l'heure de fermer la boutique, Lexa me propose d'aller faire un tour en ville avec moi. J'accepte immédiatement, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire les magasins et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Je monte dans la voiture de Lexa, côté passager, et elle démarre. Je n'ai pas de voiture, étant proche de mon travail et des transports en communs je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Elle nous conduit au centre-ville et j'en profite pour l'observer. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts et son sourir qui illumine son visage. Elle se gare sur le parking et je sors de la voiture.

-On commence par quoi ?  
-Doucement Clarke on vient à peine d'arriver. Elle rigole et je souris.  
-Désolée mais c'est la première fois que je fais les magasins aux Etats-Unis alors j'ai hâte !  
-Je suis honorée d'être présente à ta première. Aller viens.

Elle s'éloigne et je la suis, marchant à ses côtés. On passe par chaque boutique intéressante, nous essayons un grand nombre de tenues, et nous rigolons. Je passe une excellente fin d'après-midi. A 19h30, Lexa me propose de me ramener chez moi.

-D'accord, et tu resteras manger alors.

Elle refuse, ne voulant pas déranger, mais après un trajet de négociations je réussis à la convaincre de venir. Quand je monte les escaliers menant à l'appartement, je trouve qu'il est silencieux. J'ouvre la porte et la pousse lentement. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Je trouve ça étrange. Je m'avance doucement et allume finalement la lumière.

-SURPRIIIISE !

J'écarquille les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Nous sommes le mardi 19 août, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire. Je regarde une à une chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Il y a ma mère, Jasper et Monty mes meilleurs amis en France, Miller, Raven, Wick, Octavia, d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas, comme un grand à la peau noire et au crâne rasé. Je porte la main à ma bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes, sous le choc face à ce monde.

-Je...

Je fonds en larmes, ne pouvant prononcer un mot et je vois Octavia accourir vers moi.

-Bon anniversaire Clarke.  
-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?  
-Oui.

Je la regarde sourire, elle est fière de ce qu'elle a fait. Je la prends dans mes bras.

-Merci Octavia ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.  
-Passes une bonne soirée et profites.

J'acquiesce et lui indique que je vais dire bonjour aux autres, je l'embrasse sur la joue et m'éloigne. Quand je suis en face de ma mère, elle me serre dans ses bras, et je réponds à son étreinte.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, lâchais-je dans un souffle.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chérie.

Je discute brièvement avec elle et lui promet que je reviendrai quand j'aurais fait le tour. Je m'éloigne de nouveau et cherche mes deux meilleurs amis du regard.

-Claaaarkouuuuu !

Je reconnais le surnom horrible que Jasper me donne mais pour une fois, ce surnom me fait sourire au lieu de grimacer. Je me retourne et lur saute dans les bras. Nous rigolons quand je nous fais tomber tous les trois au sol.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez là tous les deux !  
-On n'allait quand même pas manqué l'anniversaire de notre meilleure amie !  
-Je vous aimes tellement.  
-Nous aussi on t'aime Clarke. Câlin groupé !

Jasper me hurle dans les oreilles et on se fait tous les trois un câlin. Ils m'avaient vraiment manqué. Quand je me relève enfin, je finis de faire le tour de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Puis j'aperçois Bellamy au fond, un peu en retrait et décide d'aller lui dire bonjour, comme si de rien n'était.

-Salut, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.  
-Joyeux anniversaire Clarke.  
-Merci.

Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me rend et je m'éloigne de nouveau, inutile de m'attarder sur lui. Je décide de retourner vers Octavia qui est avec le grand baraqué.

-Encore merci Octavia.  
-C'est normal voyons. Clarke je te présente Lincoln.

Octavia me fait un petit sourire en me montrant son ami du doigt. Les rouages de mon cerveau s'activent à l'énonciation de ce nom et je finis par comprendre pourquoi il me disait quelque chose. C'est lui dont elle m'a parlé. Le secret à ne pas parler à Bellamy.

-Enchantée Lincoln. Je lui fais un grand sourire et lui tends la main, qu'il me sert avec le même sourire.  
-De même.

Soudain, Octavia s'interpose.

-Eh oh ! Pas touche !

Lincoln et moi rigolons face à la possessivité de la brune et elle se joint à nous.

-Bon aller je voudrais que tu ouvres tes cadeaux maintenant !

Elle monte sur une chaise et appelle tout le monde pour qu'ils s'approchent et que je puisse ouvrir mes cadeaux. Ma mère me tends le sien et je l'ouvre. Il s'agit du tableau que j'ai peins après le départ de Bellamy. C'est mon préféré, avec ses différentes nuances de couleurs. Il est à la fois sombre et lumineux.

-Merci Maman.

Je la serre dans mes bras puis passe au cadeau. Monty et Jasper m'ont offert un kit entier de souvenirs de Paris : porte clef Tour Eiffel et compagnie. Ce cadeau me fait beaucoup rire. Tout le monde m'offre un cadeau génial. Je remarque que Bellamy ne m'offre rien mais je ne relève pas, nous ne sommes pas amis il ne me doit rien. Je remercie de nouveau chaque personne une par une tandis que je me sers à boire. Au bout d'un certain temps et un certain nombres de verres, Lexa s'approche de moi.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ?  
-C'est super ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé un meilleur anniersaire de ma vie ! Merci.  
-Je n'ai rien fait tu n'as pas à me remercier. Elle hausse les épaules.  
-Tu m'as supporté toute une soirée pour m'occuper, en plus de me supporter toute la journée c'est déjà beaucoup ! Elle rigole et moi aussi.  
-Tu sais Clarke j'ai beaucoup aimé cette sortie avec toi. J'aimerais qu'on en fasse d'autres.  
-Avec grand plaisir ! J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi !

Elle sourit et paraît soulagée. Nous discutns encore un peu et je finis par remarqué que nos visages se sont encore rapprochés. Considérablement. Je n'aurais qu'à me pencher un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Lexa a l'air de s'en rendre compte elle aussi, et sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, elle penche la tête en avant et pose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis d'abord surprise, puis je me laisse allée dans son baiser. Il est doux. Je ferme les yeux et réponds à son baiser sans penser aux répercutions que ça aura demain.

 **Comment ça vous voulez ma mort ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !**  
 **Alors oui nous avons deux baisers dans ce chapitre, deux baisers très différents. Je suppose que vous avez préféré celui de Bellarke, et je vous comprends ! Mais j'avais envie de faire un rapprochement Clexa juste sous les yeux de Bellamy :) je suis machiavélique je sais ! Et encore vous n'avez rien vu ;)**

 **Django : ce rapprochement t'a-t-il suffit, ou tu voudrais encore plus proche ? ;) merci !**  
 **Guest : Oui bien sûr que c'est une fiction Bellarke, mais j'aime les faire ramer ^^ bonnes révisions à toi !**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre alors que je suis censée réviser mon bac de français ^.^ en réalité je sais que je devrais beaucoup plus réviser (en plus je flippe) mais je n'y arrive pas ! J'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour ceux qui ont passé leur épreuve de philo aujourd'hui ! Bonne chance pour les prochaines épreuves et ceux qui passent leur français vendredi. D'ailleurs, pour cette raison, et le fait que mon lycée me mettent des choses à faire l'après-midi , je ne pourrais certainement pas posté le prochain chapitre ! Je le posterai dès que je pourrais.**

 **Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Je sens la main de Lexa sur ma nuque, m'attirant encore un peu plus vers elle. Le baiser que nous échangeons n'a rien à voir avec celui échangé avec Bellamy plusieurs jours auparavant. Il était sauvage, précipité, intense. C'était de l'envie, un besoin viscérale de sentir les lèvres de l'autre, après des mois éloignés l'un de l'autre. Celui là est doux, lent, calculé. Au bout de quelques secondes, par besoin de respirer, nous nous séparons. Lexa me sourit timidement, elle s'attend sûrement à ce que je lui demande d'oublier. Je vide mon verre d'un trait, je sais que je suis très alcoolisée, mais je m'en fiche. Je prends Lexa par la main et je l'entraîne dans ma chambre.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, un mal de tête insupportable. Je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais autant bu hier soir. Je sens un bras sur mon ventre et je me rappelle avoir embrassé Lexa. Oh merde. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, m'attendant à voir les longs cheveux de ma patronne. Seulement, ce sont des cheveux bouclés et des tâches de rousseurs qui me font face. Je regarde ensuite le bras musclé en travers de mon corps. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Bellamy ?

Aucune réaction. Je bouge son épaule et je l'entends grogner. Je recommence à le secouer en l'appelant. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et quand il me voit il me fait un sourire en coin.

-Bonjour Princesse.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?  
-Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles de la plus douce façon qui soit. Il sourit.  
-Où est Lexa ?

Son sourire s'évanouit dès que je prononce son nom.

-Elle est soit dans le salon soit rentrée chez elle.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Hier je l'ai ramenée dans ma chambre !  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je m'assois et m'adosse à la tête de lit. Je réfléchis. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Raconte moi.  
-Tu en es certaine ?  
-Raconte moi Bellamy avant que je décide de t'étrangler !

Je l'entends soupirer mais je ne le regarde pas, ma tête dans mes mains.

-Je t'ai vue l'amener dans ta chambre, clairement bourrée. Je vous avez vu vous embrasser, et crois moi je me suis retenu de vous séparer. Enfin bref, j'ai compris ce que vous comptiez faire mais là je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Je commence à me souvenir au fur et à mesure qu'il raconte. Lexa enlevant mon t-shirt, un Bellamy furieux ouvrant la porte violemment. Je me rappelle son regard quand ses yeux se sont arrêtés sur mon soutien-gorge et mon ventre dénudé. Je rougis en repensant à ça.

-Tu m'as vu en soutien-gorge, dis-je d'une voix timide.  
-Je- quoi ? Attends c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?  
-Excuse-moi, continues.

Il continue de me raconter comment il a mis Lexa dehors. A quel point j'étais enragée mais que surtout, je ne tenais presque plus debout. Il m'explique ensuite qu'il m'a fait me coucher, mais que quand il a voulu partir je l'ai retenu en le suppliant de rester. Ce qu'il a visiblement fait.

-Tu t'es seulement couché dans ce lit avec moi ?  
-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais profiter de toi ne tenant pas debout ?  
-Je t'ai retenu, tu aurais pu je ne sais pas, profiter de ça oui...  
-Et bien non. Désolé de te décevoir.

Je sens qu'il vient de se vexer. Je le regarde finalement.

-Tu ne me déçois pas, au contraire.

Il ne me réponds pas et se lève, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son dos dénudé. Même son dos est parfait. Il enfile un haut et sort de la chambre. Je décide de faire de même, mais j'ai plus de difficultés. La tête me lance énormément. J'arrive finalement à la cuisine où je le vois adossé au plan de travail, une tasse de café à la main. A côté de lui repose un verre d'eau où un cachet effervescent est en train de se dissoudre.

-C'est pour toi.

Je le regarde, surprise de cette petite attention.

-Oh merci.

J'attends que le cachet soit totalement dilué dans l'eau, et je le bois non sans une grimace. Je me tourne pour poser le verre dans l'évier, et quand je me retourner face à Bellamy je suis surprise de le voir me tendre une enveloppe. Je fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le donner hier.

Il m'a fait un cadeau ? Je pensais vraiment qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait... Je prends l'enveloppe, pressée de découvrir son contenu. J'en sors deux billets. Je lis celui du dessus attentivement.

-Ça te plaît ?

J'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix, certainement dû à mon manque de réaction.

-Je... l'adore Bellamy. Merci.

Il m'a payé l'entrée à l'exposition d'art la plus connue au monde. Celle dont les billets sont à un pris exorbitant, et son nombre très faible. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...  
-En m'emmenant avec toi ?

Je relève la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils, faisant couler une larme le long de ma joue.

-Tu veux aller à ce genre d'exposition ?  
-Pourquoi pas. Et puis au moins je suis sûr que tu n'y emmènera pas Lexa.  
-En parlant de Lexa, je ferais mieux d'aller parler avec elle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Et j'aimerais que tu t'excuses.

Il s'étouffe avec la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire.

-M'excuser ? Pour quoi ?  
-Pour ton comportement ! Tu n'avais pas à la virer de cette façon, elle n'a pas mérité ce sort.  
-Elle t'a embrassé alors que tu étais bourrée. Elle allait profiter de toi, alors si, elle méritait ce sort.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai qu'en temps normal je ne l'aurais jamais entraînée dans ma chambre. Mais je ne veux pas avouer à Bellamy qu'il a raison.

-Tu n'avais pas à intervenir c'est tout.  
-Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre te touche c'est tout.  
-Et toi tu n'en as pas touché d'autres par hasard ?

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû répondre ça, j'aurais dû lui dire que je n'étais pas à lui, que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir pour moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être énervée contre son égoïsme. Son regard exprime la surprise, il est blessé aussi mais je m'en fiche.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche et après je vais voir Lexa. Fais comme chez toi de toute façon tu as l'habitude.

Je commence à m'éloigner quand tout à coup quelque chose me frappe l'esprit. Je m'arrête soudainement et je me tourne face à lui pour lui demander :

-Est-ce que tu as déjà ramener des filles dans cet appartement ?

Ses yeux s'aggrandissent, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est l'appartement de ma soeur je ne lui ferais pas ça.

Je ne réponds pas et file sous la douche.  
Je me retrouver quelques heures plus tard devant chez Lexa. C'est Bellamy qui m'a emmené quand j'étais prête. Il voulait m'attendre devant, mais je l'ai convaincu de partir, lui affirmant que je saurais me débrouiller. Je respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte de sa petite maison. En attendant qu'elle m'ouvre, j'observe les alentours : c'est un petit quartier tranquille, avec plusieurs maisons de différentes tailles, allant de jardins inexistants à de grands jardins accompagnés de piscines creusées.

-Clarke ?

Je me tourne face à ma patronne. Elle est habillée d'un jean et d'un haut blanc. Ses cheveux sont lâchés comme souvent et elle n'est pas maquillée. Comment peut-on être une aussi belle femme naturellement ?

-Salut Lexa, je me gratte l'avant-bras gênée, je peux entrer ?  
-Oh euh oui bien sûr.

Elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer et je la remercie. Elle me fait signe de la suivre et elle m'amène jusqu'à son salon. Je regarde autour de moi. Un mur entier est peint en rouge, et les autres sont gris. Des cadres photos sont posés à certains endroits stratégiques, ainsi qu'un tableau en différentes parties. Les meubles sont assez design, ce qui me surprends un peu.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Je veux bien du jus d'orange si tu as, s'il te plaît.  
-Bien sûr je t'apporte ça, assieds-toi.

Elle part dans une pièce adjacente et je l'entends ouvrir et referme divers tiroirs, tandis que je m'assois sur son canapé beige. Elle revient avec un plateau dans la main droite et s'assois à mes côtés. Elle me tend un verre et prend l'autre et je la remercie.

-Alors Clarke, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
-Hier soir.  
-Ecoute, c'était une erreur je sais.  
-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir arrêté à temps, je t'ai fais de faux espoirs et je suis désolée.  
-Non Clarke, elle pose une main sur mon bras, c'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Tu étais alcoolisée et je savais que tu n'étais pas réellement toi.  
-J'ai aimé tu sais mais... je ne suis pas prête à me poser.  
-Te poser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy tu veux dire ?

Je me retiens de recracher le jus d'orange que j'étais en train de boire.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !  
-Arrête Clarke, je t'ai vu le regarder, ça crève les yeux qu'il te plaît.  
-Nous avons une... histoire passée mais j'ai tiré un trait dessus.

J'hésite sur les mots à employer, comment qualifier ce que nous avons vécu ? Car en réalité il n'y a pas eu grand chose, ça a seulement beaucoup trop compté pour moi.

-Il a passé la soirée à te dévorer du regard, et la scène qu'il nous a joué dans la chambre était de la pure jalousie. Alors je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement terminé.  
-Suis-je vraiment en train d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec ma patronne ?  
-Je sais que tu ne m'écouterass pas mais tu dois faire attention à lui Clarke. Il n'est pas bon pour toi, il va te faire souffrir.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ce que je dois faire ?! Je ne suis pas une enfant je fais ce que j'ai envie bon sang !

Je me lève subitement après avoir posé violemment mon verre sur la table basse. Lexa se lève à son tour eet me regarde attristée.

-Non Clarke je ne te dis pas quoi faire je te donne seulement mon avis.  
-Je vais rentrer chez moi, on se voit demain.  
-Non je te donne ta fin de semaine pour que tu puisses profiter de ta mère et tes amis.  
-D'accord merci.

Je retourne à l'entrée et je l'entends me suivre. J'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à sortir quand elle m'interpelle.

-Clarke ? Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte sans pour autant me retourner.  
-Oui ?  
-L'amour est une faiblesse.

Je ne réponds pas et pars en claquant la porte. Je commence à marcher pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette maison. Seulement, je me rends vite compte qu'il n'y a ni bus ni métro. Je soupire et sors mon téléphone pour appeler Octavia. Elle seule peut venir me chercher et j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Je finis par tomber sur la messagerie. Je soupire et parcours mon répertoire, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait me ramener. Je trouve finalement la bonne personne et l'appelle. Elle répond au bout de deux sonneries.

-Reyes à l'appareil.  
-Raven, c'est Clarke j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Je suis vers chez Lexa et j'aurais besoin que tu viennes me chercher et m'écouter raconter ma vie. Ça te dérange ?  
-Pas du tout Clarke au contraire. J'arrive envoie moi l'adresse par message je fais au plus vite.  
-Tu me sauves la vie, merci.

Je raccroche et lui envoie l'adresse, revenant sur mes pas pour l'attendre au bon endroit. Je m'assois sur le trottoir et regarde deux enfants jouer dans le jardin en face de moi. Est-ce que j'ai réellement bien fait de venir aux Etats-Unis ?

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Vos épreuves se sont-elles bien passées jusque là ? Personnellement, je crois que j'ai raté mon écrit de français... J'ai vu le corrigé, et je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec ce que j'ai mis dans le corpus (qui vaut 6 points dans ma section). En plus de ça, je crois que j'ai fais hors sujet à mon écriture d'invention. Mais bon, on verra bien quand j'aurais les résultats ^^**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Heureux que ce soit finalement aux côtés de Bellamy que Clarke s'est réveillée ? Le cadeau d'anniversaire offert par Bellamy vous a-t-il plu ? Et la conversation Clexa ? L'exposition aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Je souhaite bonne chance aux terminales pour cette semaine chargée d'épreuves qui s'annonce ! Je serai de retour mercredi pour le chapitre 10. En attendant n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ou alors à venir me parler sur Twitter, mon nom étant : Laurine_99**

 **Bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

C'est le bruit d'un klaxon qui me sort de mes pensées. Je relève la tête et aperçois Raven au volant qui me fait coucou avec un grand sourire. Je me relève et ouvre la portière passager avant de m'asseoir sur le siège.

-Merci beaucoup Raven tu me sauves la vie.  
-Je sais tu me l'as dit au téléphone.

J'attache ma ceinture et elle démarre.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce quartier ?  
-J'étais allé parler à Lexa, ma patronne et amie.  
-Mais comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici alors ?  
-C'est Bellamy qui m'a déposée.

Elle ne répond pas et un silence s'installe dans la voiture. Mais ce n'est pas un silence gênant. Je sais que je voulais lui parler de ce que je vis mais je ne sais pas comment commencer.

-Alors, tu n'étais pas censée avoir besoin de parler aussi ?  
-Si...

Je regarde distraitement par la fenêtre, et je lui raconte tout. Le fait que je sois fan, son séjour à Paris, nos retrouvailles ici au bar, ses nombreuses tentatives pour s'excuser, le baiser, sa scène d'hier, mon réveil à ses côtés ce matin et son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je me laisse aller et me confie à quelqu'un qui n'est pas la soeur de celui qui hante mes pensées. Quand j'ai terminé mon récit, le regard toujours en train de regarder l'extérieur, perdue dans mes pensées, Raven prend le temps de bien assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre avant de me répondre.

-En réalité quel est le problème ?  
-Il m'a fait du mal, il s'est joué de moi. Et maintenant il met ça sur le dos de la protection.  
-Je connais bien Bellamy et je sais que s'il dit avoir fait ça pour te protéger c'est qu'il le faisait vraiment.  
-Bien sûr qu'il a voulu me protéger ! Il me voit comme une gamine fan de lui !  
-Non Clarke. Tu sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, j'ai grandis en étant amie avec Octavia et je sais tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Bellamy a passé sa vie à protéger sa soeur. Quand il est devenu acteur il a mit du temps à accepter qu'elle fasse parti de ce monde aussi. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger, malgré qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant il continue de la protéger. Car c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne, il protège les gens qu'il aime, quelles que soient les répercutions et les risques.

Je reste silencieuse face à ses déclarations. Je vois Bellamy sous un nouveau jour, et c'est déstabilisant. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre froide et ferme les yeux, laissant l'image de cet acteur envahir mes pensées.

Je suis couchée sur le canapé, ma tête sur les jambes de Monty et mes jambes étendues sur celles de Jasper. Nous regardons un film, notre rituel du vendredi. Je profite de mes derniers instants avec eux avant un long moment. Je ferme les yeux, commençant à m'endormir quand la porte d'entrée claque. Octavia alias la tornade est de retour. Je l'entends s'approcher et nous trouver.

-Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
-Tu nous déranges pas voyons ! répond Jasper sans détourner son regard de l'écran.  
-Vous passez du temps ensemble, je vais vous laisser tranquilles, je vais dans ma chambre.  
-Non non ! Tu restes avec nous.

Jasper lui attrape le poignet et la tire pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Seulement, il ne contrôle pas sa force et Octavia tombe sur nous, mais surtout sur moi. Je crie, partagée entre la douleur et les rires, quand soudain je me sens emportée et mes fesses taper le sol. Octavia avait perdu l'équilibre et nous avait entraînés dans sa chute. Nous explosons tous les quatre de rire. Nous rigolons tellement fort qu'aucun de nous n'entend la porte d'entrée se refermer une nouvelle fois.

-Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici !

Nous arrêtons soudainement de rire et tournons dans un même mouvement, notre tête face au nouveau venu. Il nous regarde avec un petit sourire qui montre qu'il se retient de rire. C'est vrai que dans la position dans laquelle nous sommes, tous entassés les uns sur les autres, nous avons l'air bêtes.

-Grand frère !

Octavia se lève sans manquer de nous écraser et se jette dans les bras de son frère qui recule d'un pas sous l'impact. Il la réceptionne et la serre contre lui. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis mon anniversaire, ce qui ne fait que trois jours, mais ils ont l'air de mal supporter la séparation. Je souris face à leur complicité fraternelle, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère pour veiller sur moi et me protéger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Octavia en s'éloignant de son frère.  
-Je suis venu chercher Clarke, il se tourne vers moi, et je suis venu en avance car je savais qu'elle aurait oublié.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Oublier quoi ?  
-C'est le jour de l'exposition Princesse.  
-J'avais complètement oublié !  
-Ça j'avais remarqué.

Il ricane tandis que je commence à paniquer.

-Je ne serais jamais prête à temps !  
-Bien sûr que si, il te reste encore deux heures avant qu'on parte.  
-Je reviens !

Je cours dans ma chambre, et j'ouvre mon armoire en grand, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? Je serai dans un endroit assez riche et populairen les personnes présentes seront raffinées, la robe est donc obligatoire. J'observe chacune de mes robes, prenant le temps de bien réfléchir. Je finis par choisir une robe noir, qui m'arrive mi-cuisse et avec une partie transparente sur les hanches. Je l'enfile avec des talons hauts et vais dans la salle de bains. Je me maquille légèrement, et remonte mes cheveux en un chignon travaillé, mais je laisse retomber deux mèches bouclées sur les côtés de mon visage. Parfait. Je retourne dans le salon où mes amis sont toujours assis sur le sol, Bellamy les ayant rejoint.

-Je suis prête.

Il relève la tête vers moi et m'observe longuement, son regard se promenant sur moi de haut en bas.

-Il est hors de question que tu ailles à cette soirée comme ça !  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Tu es beaucoup trop sexy là-dedans ! Je refuse qu'on te voit dans cette tenue !  
-Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon petit-ami alors tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. J'irai comme ça, et il n'y a aucun débat possible.

Il détourne le regard en soupirant, visiblement blessé par mes paroles, mais il ne répond pas. Puis il se lève.

-On va y aller, il faut qu'on ait une bonne place de parking.  
-D'accord je te suis.

J'esquisse un petit sourire qu'il ne me rend pas et il dit au revoir à tout le monde. Je fais un signe d'au revoir à mes meilleurs amis puis je suis Bellamy à sa voiture.

Nous sommes arrivés et Bellamy a pu trouver une place de parking directement. Il est resté crispé sur le volant tout le long du trajet rendant ses articulations blanches, et il a tellement serré la mâchoire qu'il risque d'en avoir mal durant toute la soirée. Il s'apprête à sortir de la voiture sans un mot, il n'en a pas décrocher un seul depuis notre départ de l'appartement, mais je lui attrape la main pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu comptes faire la gueule durant toute la soirée ?  
-Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles avec cette robe. Tu sais le nombre de pervers qu'il y aura à cette exposition ?  
-Je sais, mais tu seras là pour me protéger pas vrai ?

Il acquiesce, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de répondre.

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Clarke.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, me faisant perdre toute pensée cohérente.

-Je sais.  
-Ah bon ? Tu ne dis plus que c'est parce que je te prends pour une gamine ?  
-Quelqu'un a réussi à me faire comprendre la vérité.

Il est vrai que depuis ma conversation avec Raven j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et que j'ai décidé de laisser sa chance à Bellamy, en tant qu'ami.

-Quelle vérité ?  
-Que tu voulais me protéger. Tu es pardonné Bellamy.  
-Vraiment ?

Il a l'air étonné, et je le comprends.

-Oui. Alors souris, et fais moi passer une super soirée ici.  
-Ça j'y compte bien Princesse !

Il retrouve son sourire et il sort de la voiture, faisant le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

-Quel gentleman ! je souris.  
-Pour vous servir Madame.

Il me tend son bras, que j'accepte et je me laisse guider à l'intérieur de la salle d'exposition. Il tend nos billets à la personne se tenant à l'entrée puis nous avançons avant de nous faire de nouveau arrêtés par un garde. Il fouille Bellamy puis me fouille, semblant mettre plus de temps que nécessaire pour moi.

-Bon vous avez finis ? Enlevez vos sales pattes d'elle !

Le garde se recule et nous laisse entrer tandis que je me retiens de rire. Tout à coup, je vois le monde mais je ne m'en rends pas compte, mon regard étant blooqué sur l'immense tableau présent à l'entrée. Je m'arrête soudainement de marcher, complètement hypnotisée par ce qui se trouve face à moi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'y suis, je suis à l'exposition la plus connue au monde.

-Clarke ? Ça va ?

Je sors brusquement de ma torpeur, la voix inquiète de Bellamy me ramenant à la réalité.

-Oh euh oui excuse moi, je réalise juste où nous sommes.

Je le vois sourire, content que son cadeau fasse son petit effet sur moi. Il enlève son bras du mien, et je m'apprête à protester quand il le passe sur mes épaules. Je lève ma main droite et entrelace mes doigts avec les siens. Un frisson me parcourt lorsqu'il me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

-Je vois que ce tableau te fais de l'effet, je n'imagine pas ce que mon corps peut te faire.

Je le frappe gentiment à l'épaule, un sourire aux lèvres. Je préfère tellement cette partie de Bellamy, heureux, et toujours le premier pour faire rire, plutôt que le Bellamy froid, distant et manipulateur. Je lui demande qu'on avance pour pouvoir observer chacun des tableaux. Chaque fois que je découvre un nouveau tableau, mes yeux s'aggrandissent un peu plus, et mon coeur se gonfle encore de joie. Je voudrais passer ma vie entière ici. Nous sommes environ à la moitié de l'exposition quand soudain je remarque quel tableau est présent. Mon préféré. Celui aux couleurs si vives qu'il ferait détourner le regard à n'importe qui. Mais moi, ça m'émerveille. Il y a tellement de sentiments représentés dans cette peinture, que j'en découvre de nouveaux à chaque fois que je la regarde. Bellamy regarde aussi l'oeuvre et quand je vois sa grimace je sais quel commentaire il va faire.

-Me dis pas que tu trouves ce truc beau ?  
-Tais-toi et laisse moi profiter.  
-D'accord.

Je ne détourne pas mon regard du tableau mais je sens Bellamy bouger, pour se mettre derrière moi et m'enlacer de ses bras. Je me laisse aller et appuie mon dos contre son trse, appréciant la chaleur de son corps. Nous restons indéfini, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans prononcer un mot, moi en train de regarder l'oeuvre, lui observant les gens autour de nous. Quand tout à coup je le sens se tendre et jurer dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour le regarder.

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Paparazzis.  
-Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre...

Son regard est noir.

-On vient d'être pris en photo Clarke.  
-Oh...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je sais que nous serons dans les journaux demain.

-Rentrons.

Il prend ma main, avec douceur et fermeté à la fois, et m'entraîne hors de l'exposition à pas rapides et assurés.

-Bellamy calme-toi !  
-Non on doit partir.

Quand nous sommes arrivés àla voiture, il m'ouvre la portière et je m'engouffre dans l'habitacle tandis qu'il fait le tour et monte côté conducteur. Il démarre puis part rapidement.

-Est-ce que c'est sir grave que ça ?

Il ne réponds pas et garde son regard concentré sur la route. Je soupire et pose ma tête sur la fenêtre avant de fermer les yeux . Quand nous sommes de retour à l'appartement, il doit me secouer légèrement pour me réveiller.

J'ouvre les yeux et l'observe, il est toujours aussi tendu et furieux. Je sors de la voiture et je l'entends me suivre. Quand nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Bon tu comptes te taire encore longtemps ?

Il se passe une main sur le visage, visiblement épuisé.

-Excuse moi Clarke. Oui c'est si grave que ça. Les journalistes vont faire des recherches sur toi et connaître ton existence.  
-Et alors ?  
-Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Tu vas être suivie, prise en photo à ton insu ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour toi.  
-Bellamy calme-toi. On va trouver une solution.  
-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener là-bas, dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.  
-Tu rigoles ? J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie !

Il s'arrête tout à coup et me regarde.

-C'est vrai ?  
Oui alors calme-toi, on trouvera une solution demain d'accord ?

Il soupire et je sais que j'ai gagné.

-Je vais y aller.  
-Hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état ! Tu dors ici.  
-Princesse, je n'ai aucune envie de dormir sur le canapé et je suis tout à fait capable de conduire.  
-Tu dormiras avec moi alors.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réssi à me contrôler une fois que j'y arriverai une deuxième.  
-Te contrôler pour quoi ?  
-T'embrasser, te toucher, te posséder.

A ces mots, je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire, que ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Mais j'ai passé une super soirée avec lui et je ne veux pas m'arrêter là. Alors je m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Alors, voici le chapitre 10 qui a tardé à venir ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire, puisque c'est un chapitre décisif dans leur relation. Mais profitez de ce calme, ça ne va pas durer ! Le calme avant la tempête comme on dit ;) Et puis, c'est le chapitre qui annonce que nous avons atteint la moitié de l'histoire. Puisque ma fiction devrait s'arrêter au chapitre 20 !**

 **Par contre, j'ai de moins en mois de reviews... Je mets ça sur le compte des épreuves du bac, mais est-ce que c'est parce que l'histoire ne vous plaît plus ? J'attends un maximum de reviews pour ce chapitre, même des reproches tant qu'elles sont fondées ça me va, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier mercredi, puisque je passe mon oral de français l'après-midi. Et si je le poste, ce sera donc dans la soirée comme aujourd'hui.**

 **Pour les publications futures, j'ai décidé de poster le mercredi et le dimanche à partir de maintenant. Je trouve que c'est une bonne allure, ce qui me permettra de terminer cette fiction et d'avancer dans la prochaine.**

 **Bonne soirée à tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Les reviews sont motivantes pour l'auteur !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

J'ouvre les yeux, réalisant lentement où je suis. Je suis dans les bras de Bellamy, mes jambes entremêlées aux siennes, ma tête reposant sur son torse nu, ses bras autour de moi. Je lève la tête et le regarde, il dort encore. Je souriens repensant à la soirée de la veille, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit réellement arrivé. Hier, après que je l'ai embrassé, nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à nous embrasser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter de ce moment ensemble, avant de nous endormir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, je me sens en pleine forme et surtout _heureuse._ Je sais que dès qu'il sera réveillé, nous devrons parler à propos des photos qui ont été prises de nous à l'exposition, mais pour le moment je veux juste rester dans ses bras. Et c'est ce que je fais : je me tourne sur le ventre et joue avec ses cheveux bouclés en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand il ouvre enfin les yeux, le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres en me voyant est contagieux et je souris aussi.

-Hey.  
-Salut Princesse, il m'embrasse tendrement, bien dormi ?  
-Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?  
-Comme une masse.

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien dans ses bras. Mais il me décale délicatement pour pouvoir se relever. Il enfile un t-shirt et va dans la cuisine. Je me lève à mon tour et le rejoins, encore un peu endormie.

-Café ? me demande-t-il.  
-Bien noir s'il te plaît.  
-Comme si c'était fait.

Je m'assois sur le plan de travail, le regardant préparer le café. Quand il est prêt, Bellamy remplit deux tasses et se tourne pour m'en donner une. Je la prends en le remerciant et il s'approche de moi. Nous buvons notre café sans nous quitter des yeux. J'attends le moment où il va mentionner les paparazzis, ce qu'il ne tarde pas de faire.

-On doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir Clarke.  
-Je sais... je soupire avant de continuer, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter pour ça, ça va aller.  
-Je t'ai promis que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bellamy !

Il se passe une main sur le visage, cherchant quoi répliquer quand quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

-Attends, avant d'arriver ici je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ta soeur, comment est-ce possible ?  
-Quand les journalistes ont découvert l'existence de ma soeur, je les ai payés pour qu'ils ne dévoilent pas son identité. Au début ils ont accepté mais ont continué à la suivre, mais à force ils se sont lassés et ont abandonné.  
-Et pour ton nom de famille tu as fait pareil ?  
-Oui.

Je réfléchis quand tout à coup une idée me vient.

-Je sais comment régler le problème !  
-Ah bon ? Comment ?  
-Je vais les payer pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi.  
-Quoi ? C'est hors de question que tu dépenses de l'argent pour ça !  
-C'est la seule solution pour que personne n'entende parler de moi.  
-Alors c'est moi qui vais payer.  
-Non !  
-Tu n'as pas assez d'argent Clarke, laisse moi réparer mon erreur s'il te plaît.

Je m'apprête à refuser, encore, quand la porte se referme violemment.

-Clarke ! Est-ce que tu as vu les réseaux sociaux ?! Octavia apparaît à la cuisine, et elle s'arrête net lorsqu'elle voit son frère. Oh salut je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.  
-Bellamy à dormi ici.  
-Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas à l'annoncer deux fois. Vous avez vu les réseaux sociaux ?  
-Non.

Mon amie s'approche de nous et nous tends son téléphone, ouvert sur une page fan de Bellamy, où se trouve un extrait d'article. Je le prends dans mes mains et lis le titre de la une.

 **Mais qui est donc la nouvelle conquête de Bellamy ?**

 **Il semblerait que Bellamy se soit vite lassé de toutes ses fans et de ses collègues de tournages. En effet, nous avons surpris le bel acteur aux bras d'une jolie blonde hier. Il l'aurait apparemment accompagnée à une exposition pour son anniversaire. Ce qui semble tout à fait surprenant, c'est qu'il lui ai payé l'entrée de l'exposition dont le prix varie entre 2000 et 8000$. Alors qui est donc cette mystérieuse blonde ? Une nouvelle conquête, ou alors sa nouvelle petite amie ? Affaire à suivre !**

L'article est accompagné d'une photo de Bellamy et moi, je suis dans ses bras face à mon tableau préféré. Heureusement, l'angle de la photo ne permet pas de me voir totalement, cachant une partie de mon visage. Bellamy, qui a lu l'article aussi, commence à faire les cent pas.

-Bell calme toi ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour les empêcher de dévoiler mon identité.  
-Je vais aller les voir, je vais aller leur donner l'argent dont ils ont besoin.  
-Laisse moi payer.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la peine de négocier, qu'il finira par payer lui-même, mais je n'aime trop l'idée qu'il dépense cet argent pour moi.

-C'est à cause de moi, c'est à moi de réparer l'erreur.  
-Très bien...

Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse, en me promettant qu'il va tout arranger puis il dépose un baiser sur le front de sa soeur avant de s'en aller. A peine la porte est-elle refermée qu'Octavia se tourne vers moi les yeux ronds.

-Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là. Vous êtes ensemble ?  
-Je ne sais pas... c'est assez compliqué.  
-Raconte moi ! Je veux tout savoir !

Et c'est ce que je fais après un soupir légèrement exagéré. Après qu'elle ait pris connaissance de la soirée en détails, je me tais pour connaître sa réaction.

-Oh mon dieu mon frère est amoureux.

Elle arbore un énorme sourire.

-Non O' nous ne sommes pas amoureux, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça.  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis cinq ans alors je ne pense pas que ce soit trop tôt.  
-Mais on a été séparés tout ce temps alors ça ne compte pas.  
-Quand vous vous êtes rencontrés vous avez eu un véritable coup de foudre c'est tout.  
-S'il te plaît ne t'emballes pas, lui et moi ça ne va peut être pas durer.  
-Ne parlons pas de malheur voyons. En plus ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je secoue la tête en rigolant, et décide de changer de sujet.

-Je me demandais. Est-ce que Raven et Wick sont ensemble ?  
-Toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils ont une relation ambiguë ?  
-Bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vous cache quelque chose !  
-Je suis d'accord ! Nous lui poserons la question la prochaine fois.  
-Au fait, à ma soirée d'anniversaire je nai pas trop eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître Lincoln. Tu ne voudrais pas l'inviter en attendant Bellamy ?  
-Oh ouii bonne idée ! Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Sur ce, Octavia court chercher son téléphone pour appeler Lincoln tandis que j'allume la télévision. Elle me rejoint après avoir passé son coup de téléphone et nous attendons l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Quand il arrive, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps d'avoir passé la porte qu'elle lui saute dans les bras. Je rigole face à ses enfantillages, cette fille est vraiment folle. Quand Octavia se détache enfin de Lincoln pour le laisser respirer, je m'approche pour lui dire bonjour tandis que la brune va préparer des cafés. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, ou plutôt Lincoln et moi, alors qu'Octavia s'assois sur les genoux de son copain. Nous discutons, apprenons à nous connaître. J'aime bien cet homme, il est calme, tout le contraire d'Octavia. Et quand je les regarde, je vois tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. C'est juste magnifique. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement et je détourne les yeux devant cet élan d'affection. Et moi qui les trouvais magnifiques tout à l'heure, là je trouve ça presque dégoûtant.

Et c'est ce que dois ressentir Bellamy à l'instant, quand il apparaît dans le salon alors que personne ne l'a entendu venir. Quand Bellamy se racle bruyamment la gorge, Octavia sursaute et se dégage des bras de Lincoln précipitamment. Elle perd l'équilibre dans la précipitation, et se retrouve par terre. Lincoln se lève et s'approche de sa copine pour l'aider. Ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Bellamy qui s'interpose, fou de rage.

-Ne touche PAS à ma soeur !  
-Bellamy arrête !

Je lui attrape le bras pour tenter de l'éloigner, mais il se dégage et je prends son couse à la tempe. Je recule, sonnée par le coup que je viens de recevoir. Je porte les mains à ma tête, regardant la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Bellamy vient de mettre un coup de poing à Lincoln, qui se défend sans pour autant rendre le coup. J'ai l'impression d'être une spectatrice devant un film, je suis impuissante, incapable de m'interposer face à cette scène irréaliste. Quand enfin, Bellamy décide que Lincoln en a eu assez, il s'éloigne de lui.

-Je ne veux plus te voir avec ma soeur, c'est clair ?  
-Bellamy ! Je l'aime !  
-Octavia ce mec n'est pas pour toi. Il est beaucoup trop vieux.

Lincoln se relève, dit à Octavia qu'il l'aime et finis par partir. Octavia se relève à son tour et sans que je ne comprenne rien, je vois sa petite main s'abattre sur la joue de son frère d'une violence etrême.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Je te hais !

Elle recommence à le frapper plusieurs fois au torse, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle semble dans un état second. Et elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Moi, je suis toujours sonnée par tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Je ne pensais pas que Bellamy pouvait être d'une telle violence. Bellamt semble se rendre compte de la situation et il s'approche de moi.

-Ça va ?

J'acquiesce, incapable de parler.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et je m'éloigne de Bellamy, dégoûtée par lui.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès le coup est parti tout seul je suis désolé..!  
-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle du fait que tu viens de presque tabasser le petit ami de ta soeur ! Sous ses yeux !  
-J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour la protèger.  
-Bellamy ce mec est amoureux d'elle ! Ça fait des mois qu'ils sont ensemble ! Ils étaient heureux et tu as tout gâcher !  
-Ça fait des mois que ma propre soeur me ment ?!  
-C'était pour éviter ce genre de comportement ! Elle voulait te l'annoncer en douceur, que tu comprennes que c'était important pour elle.  
-Il aurait finit par la quitter et lui faire du mal.  
-Tu devrais partir. Plus rien ne te retiens ici.  
-Quoi ? il s'approche de moi, mais je recule encore. Non Clarke attends.  
-Tu viens de frapper un homme sous mes yeux, je vais avoir besoin de temps.

Il détourne le regard, semblant peu à peu prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes.

-D'accord, il soupire, je voulais te dire que c'était réglé, personne ne connaîtra ton identité.  
-Parfait. Maintenant pars Bellamy.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et cette fois je n'ai pas la force de le repousser. Il finit par s'en aller et je reste un moment, debout au milieu du salon. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être aussi violent. Je le revois sur Lincoln. Des frissons d'horreur me parcourent et je décide d'aller voir Octavia. Elle va avoir besoin de moi après ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Je mets mes émotions et sentiments de côté et pars consoler celle qui est désormais ma meilleure amie.

 **Bon.. J'avais prévenu que le calme ne resterait pas longtemps ^^ alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Parce que personnellement, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce chapitre. En fait je vous explique, à la base j'avais prévu de faire la rencontre Lincoln/Bellamy, un peu mouvementée, mais je n'avais pas prévu de faire aussi violent. Mais au moment d'écrire, les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Et après, la suite m'est venu en tête, et je ne savais pas comment modifier ce chapitre sans devoir modifié la suite. Alors j'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible, mais je ne suis pas fan de ce que j'ai écris, du moins pour la fin. Pour ce qui est du début, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il y avait des zones illogiques, comme le fait que personne ne sache qu'Octavia était la soeur de Bellamy par exemple ^^ je ne sais pas si en réalité c'est possible, mais je pense que les paparazzis et journalistes ne disent que ce qu'ils veulent dire, alors pour quelques billets ils peuvent bien se taire non ? ;)**

 **Pour ce qui est de mon épreuve oral et bien ... je crois que j'ai raté x) mais bon on verra bien, j'ai les résultats le 8 juillet, je vous tiendrai au courant !**

 **Merci au premier guest et voici ma réponse au deuxième :**  
 **Woaw, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! J'étais vraiment heureuse en lisant ça et j'étais tellement heureuse que je l'ai montré à mes amies (oui oui). J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce chapitre alors ! Et pour ce qui est d'écrire dans le monde moderne, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne me vois pas écrire dans le monde de The 100. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas énormèment lire de fictions dans ce monde là. Merci à toi !**

 **Prochain chapitre dimanche, avec le dernier pdv de Bellamy. En attendant, envoyez moi pleiiins de reviews. D'ailleurs merci beaucoup, j'ai atteint les 55 grâce à vous, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _Bellamy_

Je regarde l'équipe technique s'affairer pour ranger les derniers décors. Je soupire de soulagement, le tournage est enfin terminé. Mel s'approche de moi pour me faire encore des avances, elle n'a toujours pas compris que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à une seule personne, et elle me déteste. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un mois, tout comme ma soeur. Les deux me manquent horriblement mais je sais que j'ai merdé et que je dois leur laisser du temps. Je vais vers Miller, il n'a pas jouer dans ce film mais il est venu supporter son petit ami Bryan, qui faisait parti de l'équipe technique. Quand Miller nous a présenté Bryan il y a deux semaines, ça nous a tous surpris, on ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, mais j'aime bien ce gars. Je fais une accolade à mon meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que t'aurais l'adresse de Lincoln ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?  
-Je dois régler les choses.  
-Tu vas aller t'excuser ?  
-Donne moi son adresse Nathan.

Il hésite quelques instants, il a sûrement peur que je recommence mais il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas risquer de me faire haïr par ma soeur encore plus. Et par Clarke. Je revois encore son regard appeuré, tandis qu'elle reculait pour échapper à un monstre, à moi. Je dois réparer mon erreur, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Quand Miller me donne enfin l'adresse, je le remercie et m'en vais. Je dois à tout prix régler ça le plus rapidement possible. Je veux prendre ma soeur dans mes bras, je veux pouvoir embrasser Clarke. Je m'apprête à monter dans ma voiture lorsque Mel m'appelle, je vais finir par la renverser malencontreusement si elle continue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?!

Elle ne me répond pas et m'embrasser. Je suis surpris et je met quelques instants avant de la repousser violemment.

-Non mais ça va pas !? Tu te prends pour qui ? Je ne veux plus de toi tu comprends pas ?

Elle sourit étrangemenent, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire encore ?

-Tu ne l'auras jamais Bell.

Elle se retourne et pars. Qu'entend-elle par "tu ne l'auras jamais" ? Je sais qu'elle a vu l'article sur Clarke et moi, mais elle n'est pas censée savoir ce que je ressens pour elle. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Elle me plaît ça c'est clair, je ne fais que penser à elle c'est sûr, mais est-ce que j'ai réellement des sentiments pour elle comme Raven essaye de me faire entendre ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je reprends mes esprits et quitte rapidement cet endroit.  
Quand j'arrive devant le lieu que m'indique le GPS, j'hésite longuement avant de descendre. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je prends une inspiration et sonne. Il m'ouvre rapidement et j'entre.

-Salut, dis-je en me grattant la nuque, gêné.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai plus approché ta soeur comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandéd.  
-Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement. Il était disproportionné, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de cette façon.  
-Ça c'est sûr ! J'aime ta soeur et tu m'as frappé pour ça.  
-Non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça, mais sur le coup ça m'a paru la meilleure chose à faire pour protéger ma soeur.  
-J'ai fais les frais de ta surprotection. Il est hors de question que j'accepte tes excuses.  
-Octavia a besoin de toi.  
-Si tu nous avais écouté au lieu de t'énerver on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.  
-Je sais, je passe une main sur mon visage. Ecoute, je te demande beaucoup c'est vrai, mais si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Octavia. J'ai merdé, je sais que mes excuses ne réparent rien, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.  
-Tu t'es excusé auprès de ta soeur ?  
-Non, je voulais que tu m'accompagnes pour la voir.  
-Quand ?  
-Quand tu peux.  
-Elle finit tard ce soir, on ira la voir demain.  
-D'accord, je passe te chercher ?  
-D'accord.

Et dans une poignée de main, nous signons notre accord. Il faudra peut être du temps pour que lui et moi soyons amis, mais nous ne sommes plus ennemis en tout cas. Et c'est déjà un bon début.

Je fais les cents pas devant Raven, dans son appartement.

-Tu me donnes le tourni mec, calme toi un peu.  
-J'y arrive pas, je peux pas. Je continue mes allers retours. Et si elle me claque la porte au nez ? Qu'elle refuse de m'écouter ?  
-C'est ta soeur Bellamy, elle t'aime, elle est juste en colère.  
-Elle me déteste.  
-Non Bell elle te déteste pas, elle a été déçue par ton comportement.  
-Je suis un monstre.  
-Bon écoute moi bien ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu as fais ce que tu croyais être juste, tu t'es merdé et bien tant pis ! Maintenant arrête de pleurer sur ton sort et vas réparer tes conneries !  
-Tu n'as pas vu son regard, il y avait tellement de dégoût.  
-De qui ? Octavia ?  
-Non Clarke !  
-Attends je suis plus, on parle de qui ? Clarke ou Octavia ?  
-O' me déteste et Clarke m'a regardé avec dégoût.  
-Trop de femmes dans ta vie Blake.  
-Et tu es en dernière position, dis-je en souriant.  
-Oh t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Aller file ! Tu as des problèmes à régler.

Je la serre brièvement dans mes bras et je pars chercher Lincoln.

-Alors pas trop stressé ?  
-T'imagines pas à quel point.

Il rigole et je démarre. Quand nous sommes devant la porte d'Octavia, j'hésite longuement avant de frapper à la porte. Je ne suis plus si sûr de moi tout à coup, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je prends une grande inspiration, j'ai passé un mois entier loin d'elle, je ne survivrai pas à un mois de plus. Je frappe, et j'entends la voix d'Octavia crier qu'elle arrive. Elle ouvre la porte et je la regarde. Ça ne fait qu'un mois, mais elle a tellement changé. Elle fait plus femme, et c'est là que je me rends compte que ce n'est plus une enfant. Quand elle me voit, elle s'apprête à refermer la porte je l'en empêche en mettant mon pied.

-Laisse moi entrer Octavia, en plus j'ai emmené quelqu'un.

Et c'est ce moment que Lincoln choisi pour faire son apparition.

-Bonjour Octavia.

Elle ouvre la porte en grand pour vérifier qu'il est bien là. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais j'y décèle le bonheur de le revoir. J'ai vraiment fait une connerie.

-O' tu veux bien nous laisser entrer ? J'ai plein de choses à vous dire à toi et à Clarke.  
-Autant de te le dire tout de suite, Clarke n'est pas là, mais vas y entre.

Elle s'efface pour nous laisser entrer et je m'avance. N'entendant pas la porte se refermer, je me retourne et je vois Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln. Il la serre fort contre elle, comme s'il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Je les laisse à leurs retrouvailles et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Clarke n'est pas là. Je refoule la déception qui m'assaille, ma soeur ne m'a pas encore mis à la porte il faut que j'en profite. Au bout de quelques minutes ils reviennent en se tenant par la main.

-Que voulais-tu me dire Bellamy ?  
-Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai causé. J'ai dépassé les bornes et j'en suis conscient. Mais je n'interférerai plus dans votre relation c'est promis.  
-Alors tu nous donnes ton accord ?

Octavia sourit, elle semble heureuse.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir à vous le donner.  
-Tu sais Bellamy, Octavia se mord la lèvre et perd son sourire, je ne peux pas tout te pardonner pour l'instant. Mais allons y doucement.  
-Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.  
-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Clarke ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.  
-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse seuls ? demandais-je, montrant ainsi ma bonne volonté.  
-Non ! restes un peu.

Je jette un regard à Lincoln, pour voir s'il est d'accord aveec ça, et il me fait un rapide signe de tête pour me signifier que oui.

-D'accord. Alors ce sera une bière pour moi s'il te plaît.  
-Deux bières chérie, mais attends je vais t'aider.

Et Lincoln se lève pour aller aider sa petite amie.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis là, à rire avec Octavia et Lincoln, lorsque Clarke rentre enfin. Elle a l'air épuisé et ne me remarque pas. Cependant, lorsqu'elle aperçoit Lincoln elle commence à paniquer.

-Tu ne dois pas être là ! Si Bellamy l'apprend il va-  
-Il va ?

Je lui coupe la parole et elle tourne la tête vers moi, encore plus surprise.

-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu réparer mes erreurs.

Elle lance un regard noir à Octavia avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Et Octavia t'a laissé faire ?

Ça s'annonçait plus difficile qu'avec ma soeur.

-J'ai reconnu mes erreurs et on a accordé que nous allions reprendre contact peu à peu.  
-Très bien. Mais ça sera sans moi.

Et sans un regard de plus elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce regard si blessé qu'elle avait en me regardant, je suis encore un monstre pour elle. Le regard de ma soeur fait des allers retours entre la chambre de sa meilleure amie et moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de sa réaction ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était encore autant en colère contre toi...  
-Ce n'est rien. Je vide ma bouteille de bière d'un trait. Et elle n'est pas en colère, je la dégoûte.  
-Tu devrais aller lui parler, je suis sûre que ce n'est que de la colère.  
-Elle ne m'ouvrira jamais O'.  
-Essaye sinon tu ne sauras jamais.

Je soupire et me lève, décidant qu'elle a raison. Je toque à plusieurs reprises, demandant à Clarke de me laisser entrer, mais elle ne prend meme pas la peine de me dire de partir. Je finis par abandonner et retourne vers ma soeur et Lincoln. Avant que je n'ai pu m'asseoir, Octavia m'attrape le bras et me dit :

-Laisse moi faire, je vais t'aider à lui faire ouvrir cette satanée porte. Je ne réponds pas et la suis, peu convaincu de son pouvoir de persuasion. Pourtant elle finit par la convaincre qu'elle a besoin d'aide et Clarke, en bonne amie, lui ouvre. Avant qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Octavia me pousse dans la chambre, récupère la clé et nous enferme à l'intérieur de la chambre. Clarke qui ne semble pas réellement ravie d'être enfermée avec moi, entame des allers retours.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... dis-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle s'arrête brusquement et me regarde.

-Moi ce qui me donne des impressions de déjà vu, c'est toi, Octavia et Lincoln dans le salon. Tu sais, le jour où tu l'as frappé sous nos yeux.

Il y a tellement de sentiments dans sa voix que je serais incapable de tous les nommer : dégoût, haine, rancune...

-Clarke... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te récupérer ?  
-Rien. Car tu ne me récupéreras pas, ta doeur t'a peut-être pardonné mais moi je ne sais même plus qui tu es.  
-Je suis Bellamy Blake ! Celui que tu as rencontré lorsque tu avais 17 ans. Celui dont tu es fan depuis des années. Celui dont les photos recouvraient chaque espace de ton ancienne chambre à Paris.

Je la vois commencer à rendre les armes, et je m'approche d'elle. Mais dès que nos corps ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle réagit enfin et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es plus cette personne à mes yeux. Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

 **Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous ? C'est mon premier dimanche où je suis officiellement en vacances et franchement je ne fais rien du tout !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Clairement, vous n'avez pas du tout apprécié le 11... J'espère que celui là sera remonté dans votre estime !**

 **Prochain chapitre mercredi, en attendant profitez bien de vos vacances, du soleil (quand il se montre) et de tout le reste ! Bisous :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Je repense à son bras et le mien se frôlant, les frissons qui m'ont parcourus à cet instant. Je repense à la fois où je me suis réveillée dans ses bras au lieu de ceux de Lexa, à la chaleur de ses bras. Je repense à la sensation d'être dans ses bras à l'exposition. A cette impression que le monde s'était arrêté quand nous nous sommes embrassés. Et à son torse musclé lorsque j'ai de nouveau dormi avec lui. Ça me manque. _Il_ me manque. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner, je le revois encore et encore frapper Lincoln.

-Clarke ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

D'abord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lexa s'énerve contre moi de cette façon. Puis je remarque le carton de vêtements renversé par terre et je comprends. Je m'empresse de tout ramasser, en me confondant en excuses. Depuis ce matin tout va de travers. Je ne fais que penser à Bellamy et sa visite de la veille.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Clarke.  
-Non !  
-Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis que tu es arrivée.  
-Travailler est la seule chose qui me fais penser à autre chose.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Non...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler.  
-C'est Bellamy.

Je me surprends moi-même quand je lui dis.

-Je vois... Tu devrais aller lui parler.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!  
-Car c'est la seule façon pour toi d'aller de l'avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais une chose est sûre, ça te ronge.  
-Je... Je m'apprête à lui dire que c'est faux, mais je sais qu'elle a raison. D'accord je vais y aller, mais tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?  
-Certaine, elle me sourit, aller file !  
-Merci Lexa !

Je récupère mon sac et je cours dehors. J'ai pris une décision, je dois aller voir Bellamy. Je sors rapidement mon téléphone et envoie un message à Octavia pour lui demander l'adresse de son frère. Elle ne tarde pas à répondre et je vois que le bus va jusqu'à son quartier, parfait. J'attends quelques minutes que le bus arrive. Je regaarde combien d'arrêts il y a, c'est juste avant le terminus. Il va falloir être patiente alors. J'entre dans le bus, m'installe à une place libre et met mes écouteurs.

Quand le bus arrive enfin, je me dépêche de descendre : je veux le voir. Je fais quelques pas dans le quartier t je ne peu m'empêcher d'être choquée. Je sais qu'il est riche, c'est un acteur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il habitait dans ce genre de maison. Ou devrais-je dire villa. Elles sont gigantesques, leurs jardins proportionnels, et des piscines pouvant contenir un grand nombre de personnes à la fois. J'avance en regardant autour de moi, la bouche grande ouverte, je peux être naïve parfois. Quand j'arrive devant la sienne, je remarque un grand nombre de caméras, la sécurité pour les fans je suppose. J'ai un mouvement de recul lorsque cette pensées me frappe. Devrais-je faire demi-tour ? Je suis une fan moi aussi, pas vrai ? Mais avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir, le portail s'ouvre en grand. J'avance dans l'allée gravillonnée et me retrouve face à la porte ouverte, Bellamy dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

-Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Je suis venue te voir.  
-Entre.

Il s'efface et j'entre dans son humble demeure. Enfin, humble, c'est un euphémisme. Tout est gigantesque à l'intérieur. Mais c'est juste magnifique.

-Woaw.  
-Tu aimes ?  
-J'adore, c'est sublime.  
-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Non merci ça va.

Je m'avance dans le salon et remarque la télé allumée sur la chaîne des informations people. Le titre s'affiche : **Bellamy et Mel, une belle histoire d'amour ?** Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

-Bellamy ?  
-Oui ?

Je ne réponds pas, obnubilée par l'image qui s'affiche face à moi. Je n'écoute même plus la présentatrice. Bellamy et Mel qui s'embrassent.

-La photo qui a été prise il y a deux jours a déjà fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, annonce la présentatrice d'une voix enjouée.  
-Clarke ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas, mon cerveau peinant à comprendre ce qui se joue devant moi. Mel et Bellamy sortent ensemble ? Je sens sa main sur mon épaule et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

-C'est quoi ça encore ?!  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-De la photo ! Tu sors avec elle hein ?  
-Quoi ? Je vois de l'incompréhension dans son regard tandis qu'il se tourne face à la télé. Oh la garce.

C'est à mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Il pensait réellement que personne ne parlerait de ce baiser ? S'il souhaitait cette relation secrète, il n'avait qu'à pas l'embrasser en publique.

-Clarke, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
-Ça m'en a tout l'air pourtant. Quelle est ta version des faits ?  
-J'allais partir pour aller parler à Lincoln quand elle m'a appelé. Je me suis retourné pour l'écouter, hésitant à la tuer par accident, et là elle m'a embrassé. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris son sourire, mais maintenant je sais. Elle avait vu les paparazzis et elle voulait te détruire.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire. C'est un acteur, il est doué pour mentier et j'en ai déjà eu la preuve. Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule encore. Si il s'aproche trop je serai incapable de réfléchir correctement.

-J'étais venue arranger les choses mais c'était une erreur. Tout est une erreur depuis le début, tu ne fais que me faire marcher. Ça a toujours été comme ça. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt.  
-Non ! J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, sauf au bar. Mais je te jure que toute notre histoire était vraie.  
-Je suis vraiment trop conne. Tu ne me verras jamais autrement que comme une fan.  
-Si je te voyais de cette façon tu ne serais pas ici.  
-Tu leur dis toutes ça ?  
-Clarke arrête de faire l'enfant ! J'ai besoin de toi.  
-Tu as besoin de moi ?  
-Oui.  
-Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant.  
-C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis perdu.

Il cherche à capter mon regard, et quand je le lis au sien, je vois toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Toutes mes convictions se retrouvent anéanties. Comment pourrais-je résister à cet homme ? Il a tout fait basculer lorsqu'il m'a embrassé la première fois. Bien sûr que j'ai eu d'autres histoires, mais rien d'aussi dévastateur qu'avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il me touche, mon corps s'embrase. A chaque fois qu'il est trop proche de moi, je ne peux plus penser normalement. A chaque fois que je suis loin de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est certainement pour ça que je ne réfléchis plus, que j'arrête de lutter et que je l'embrasse passionnément. Il est d'abord surpris, ce qui est compréhensible puisque deux secondes auparavant j'étais en train de lui crier dessus. Mais ses mains trouvent vite le bas de mon dos, pour me coller à lui, tandis qu'il amplifie le baiser. Je ne suis plus capable de penser correcteur. Il n'y a plus que sa langue caressant la mienne, ses mains tenant fermement mes hanches. Je romps le baiser pour faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et je le lance au loin. Je repose mes lèvres contre les siennes, avide de ses baisers. Mais il me stoppe.

-Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?  
-Oui...

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, puis descends sa bouche dans mon cou, faisant accélérer ma respiration. Il finit par se détacher de nouveau de moi, mais cette fois, il me prends la main et m'entraîne le long de plusieurs couloirs pour nous mener dans sa chambre. Il m'allonge délicatement sur le lit et à partir de ce moment ce n'est plus que lui et moi.

Il me caresse le bras du bout de ses doigts, me faisant frissonner, tandis que je traces des dessins invisibles sur son torse. Nous ne parlons pas, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous restons un long moment ainsi. Puis il finit par briser le silence.

-Que dirais-tu de terminer la journée à la piscine ?  
-A la piscine ? je relève la tête vers lui. Mais nous sommes en septembre !  
-Et alors ? Il fait encore chaud, et de toute façon elle est chauffée.  
-Evidemment.  
-Quoi ?

Il fronce les sourcils et je me mets à rire.

-Désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me souvenir que tu es riche. Ça ne me dérangerai pas d'aller me baigner mais je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.  
-Je peux t'en prêter un, j'en ai quelques uns des filles qui l'ont oulié et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura un à ta taille.

J'ai un mouvement de recul et il finit par me regarder comme si j'étais folle.

-Je rigole Clarke, ce sont les affaires de ma soeur. Aïe !

Je viens de le frapper de toutes mes forces sur le torse.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça Bellamy !  
-D'accord d'accord.

Il lève les mains, d'un air innocent puis se lève finalement et va chercher les fameux maillot de bain. Quand il me tend celui que j'ai choisis, je le prends et ne le voyant pas bouger, je lui fais signe de sortir.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement Clarke ? Je viens de te voir entièrement-  
-Stop ! L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! Sors d'ici pendant que je me change !

Il soupire mais finis par sortir. Je sors de sous les couvertures, et enfile le maillot de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est un maillot marinière qui me va parfaitement. Je sors et m'avance dans les couloirs, tâchant de ne pas me perdre.

-Bellamy ...?  
-BOUH !

Il sort d'une pièce à ma droite et je hurle tandis qu'il est plié de rire. Je le frappe une nouvelle fois, à l'épaule cette fois-ci.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Il ne réponds pas et me prends la main. Il me fait traverser les couloirs de nouveau jusqu'au salon, et nuous empruntons une grand baie vitrée pour nous retrouver dans le jardin. Il court jusqu'à la piscine et saute, tandis que je prends l'échelle et descends lentement.

-Sérieusement Clarke ? Fais pas ta fillette !  
-Laisse moi tran- AH !

Il vient de m'attraper les poignets et de me tirer dans l'eau. Je suis complètement gelée. Je commence à grelotter et il le remarque, me prenant ainsi dans ses bras. Je suis imméditament réchaufée par la chaleur émanent de son corps. Ce mec est un vrai radiateur. Je finis par me décider d'une revanche. Et de la façon la plus surprenante porrisble, je le pousse de toutes mes forces pour le faire basculer dans l'eau. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et je grogne. Il rigole. D'ailleurs, il se moque de moi un peu trop à mon goût.

-Un peu d'aide Princesse ?

Et il se laisse tomber en arrière. Je commence à rire, sauf qu'il me tient encore et il m'entraîne avec lui. Il reste quelques secondes sous l'eau avant de nous sortir. Au bout d'un moment nous sortons tous les deux de l'eau.

-Ne bouge pas Clarke je vais chercher des serviettes.

J'acquiesce en claquant des dents, l'air s'est vraiment rafraîchi. Il revient rapidement et m'enroule dans une serviette.

-Tu veux voir ce qui m'a fait choisir cette maison ?

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois, observant ses pupilles s'illuminer. Il pose un bras derrière mon dos et m'emmène un peu plus loin. Et ce que j'y vois me coupe le souffle. La ville entière s'étend sous nos yeux, et le soleil descend de l'autre côté des plus grands bâtiments. Je regarde ce magnifique couché de soleil, me lovant dans les bras de Bellamy.

-C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Et c'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que je pouvais vraiment envisager un avenir avec cet homme qui était à la base, mon acteur préféré.

 **Bonsoir ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, tout en douceur et pleiiins de moments tout dégoulinants de romantisme.**

 **J'espère que leur réconciliation vous a plu ! Je voulais que pour une fois, ce soit Clarke qui fasse le premier pas, et se rende compte qu'elle lui en voulait un peu pour rien (ou plutôt que ce qu'elle ressent pour lui et plus fort). J'attends toutes pleins de reviews pour avoir votre avis, et peut-être même vos espoirs, attentes pour la suite !**

 **Exceptionnellement, je posterai samedi plutôt que dimanche, car je n'aurai pas le temps dimanche. Bonne fin de semaine à tous !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Je me réveille en m'attendant à sentir les bras musclés de Bellamy autour de moi. Seulement, je ne sens que du vide. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque que la chambre est baignée d'une douce lumière que les volets ne filtrent pas. Je suis seule dans la chambre mais le matelas porte encore la trace de Bellamy. Je me lève et enfile un de ses t-shirts qui est posé sur la chaise de son bureau. Puis je sors de la chambre et essaye de me souvenir du trajet que l'on a fait hier. Je rougis sen me souvenant de pourquoi nous avons fait ce chemin la première fois. Pourtant je ne regrette rien. C'était une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de Bellamy. J'arrive à retrouver le chemin en suivant la délicieuse odeur de la pâte à crêpes en train de cuire. Mais je prends un temps avant de m'annoncer, pour pouvoir observer le cuisinier du jour. Maintenant que je sais que je l'aime, que ça a toujours été lui et que ça sera toujours lui, je le vois différemment. Je remarque à quel point ses yeux brillent par la joie de vivre, la cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre, les tâches de rousseurs les plus petites. Je fais attention à chaque détail, ces détails qui me font le trouver encore plus beau. Je me dis mentalement que je deviens totalement niaise, mais quand je le regarde c'est plus fort que moi. Il est très concentré, alors je décide de lui faire peur. Je m'approche doucement de lui et quand j'arrive enfin derrière, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sursaute tandis que je me mets à rire.

-Bonjouur.  
-La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée.  
-Comme tu vois. Et sans le baiser du prince charmant en plus !

Il rigole à son tour et se tourne pour pour se retrouver face à moi. Il prend mon visage et le relève légèrement de façon à pouvoir déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'ai fais des crêpes.  
-J'ai reconnu l'odeur ! Merci !  
-Je me souviens que ta mère nous a fait ça le dernier jour.  
-Est-ce que tu essaierais de me faire passer un message subliminal par hasard ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Du genre, c'est notre dernière journée ensemble ?  
-Bien sûr que non Clarke ! il rigole comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il ait jamais entendu, et de son doigt, étale de la pâte sur le bout de mon nez. Je me souviens seulement que tu aimais tellement qe tu avais engouffré cinq crêpes d'un seul coup !  
-Oh mon dieu ! je rougis. Tu te souviens vraiment de ça ? La honte.  
-Non ça m'avait beaucoup fait rire, tu semblais tellement plus jeune quand tu avais fait ça.  
-Tu as dû me prendre pour une pauvre gamine oui ! riais-je. En plus c'était à cause de Miller et son défi débile !  
-J'avais trouvé ça très sexy.  
-C'était tout sauf sexy.

Il ne réponds pas et se remet dos à moi, trifouillant quelque chose. Quand il se remet face à moi, il m'enfourne une crêpe dans la bouche.

-Aller mange petit singe ton ventre gargouille.

Je mange la crêpe difficilement tellement je ris. Et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris.

Plus tard dans la matinée, nous sommes assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé.

-Est-ce que ce soir on pourrait aller au bar avec toute la bande ? Tu ne m'as pas encore présenté tout le monde et j'ai envie de revoir Miller, il me manque.  
-Au bar ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui, je veux y aller.  
-Clarke, c'est là-bas qu'on s'est revus, il n'y a pas de bons souvenirs à cet endroit.  
-Justement, on doit s'en créer des bons. Ce sera symbolique, nous là-bas, ensemble.  
-D'accord laisse moi les prévenir.

Il sort son portable et je pose ma tête sur son épaule pour pouvoir lire ses messages en même temps.

-Qui est Murphy ?  
-Un ami de longue date, par contre, si il te drague lourdement ne t'inquiètes pas, il a une copine et il est très bien avec. C'est juste que tu es nouvelle, que j'ai beaucoup parlé de toi et qu'il va se faire un malin plaisir à te déstabiliser.  
-Rassurant...

En voyant ma tête, il rit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Princesse il n'est pas méchant.  
-Bien. Qui est Ontari ?  
-La petite amie de Murphy, très bizarre et très ... sombre.  
-Tes amis me font peur Bell.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu connais déjà Miller, Raven, Wick, Octavia et Lincoln, la soirée se passera bien.  
-Je n'en doute pas, sourais-je, qui est Bryan ?  
-Tu le découvriras par toi même, répond-il avec un sourire mystérieux.  
-Tu m'intrigues là...  
-Mais je ne dirais rien.  
-S'il te plaît.  
-Non.

J'essaye de lui faire les yeux doux, mais ça ne marche pas, il devient tout d'un coup très sérieux. Comme lorsqu'il avait joué ce rôle de garde du corps dans un de ses films récents.

-Bellamy reviens sur terre s'il te plaît, ton air est beaucoup trop sérieux à mon goût.

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi et avec un grand sourire, me saute dessus pour se mettre à me chatouiller. Le problème c'est que je suis beaucoup trop sensible à ce niveau. Je me mets à gigoter dans tous les sens, à me débattre et à chercher ma respiration, suppliant Bellamy d'arrêter. Il continue encore quelques minutes et quand il décide que j'en ai eu assez, il me lâche aussi brusquement qu'il m'a sauté ddessus, ce qui me fait tomber du canapé.

-Clarke ? Ça va ?

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Bellamy me tendre la main, certainement pour m'aider à me relever. Mais lorsque j'attrape sa main, au lieu de me relever je le tire et le fait tomber. Je sais que je n'ai réussi mon coup que grâce à l'effet de surprise mais je suis plutôt fière. Il s'effondre lourdement sur moi, coupant brièvement ma respiration. Il se reprend vite et se soulève légèrement à l'aide de ses bras. Il me regarde intesensément, ce qui a le don de me faire oublier où je suis. Il n'y a plus que son regard, sa chaleur, sa présence. C'est comme hier, il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Une vibration fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous étions et Bellamy se relève rapidement, m'entraînant avec lui un bras autour de ma taille et regarde son téléphone.

-C'est bon pour ce soir.  
-Il faut que j'aille me préparer alors !  
-Dépêche toi Cendrillon.  
-Tu vas vraiment m'appeler par tous les prénoms des princesses Disney ?  
-Et pourquoi pas, Blanche-Neige ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres et fonce dans la chambre. Je fais demi-tour aussi rapidement que je suis venue.

-Bellamy on a énorme problème !  
-Quoi ? Il arrive vers moi, paniqué.  
-Je n'ai pas de tenue pour ce soir.  
-Ce n'est que ça ?  
-Je ne peux pas là-bas simplement en jean !  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Non !

Il soupire.

-Je te ramène chez toi ?  
-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.  
-Allons y.

Je vais m'habiller. Il prend sa veste, ses clés de voiture et je le suis jursqu'à sa voiture.

-Tu aimes ?  
-C'est une voiture.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

-C'est une blague pas vrai ?  
-Bah non. Elle a quelque chose en particulier ta voiture ?  
-Laisse tomber.

Il soupire, l'air complètement désespéré. Franchement, moi et les voitures, ça fait deux, je ne sais même pas reconnaître les marques. Je monte dans la voiture et il démarre.

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et cours dans ma chambre. J'enfile une robe rose pâle sans manche, me maquille et me coiffe puis je reviens pour y trouver Bellamy complètement affalé sur le canapé, une bière à la main.

-Et bien fais comme chez toi ! rigolais-je.

Il se tourne vers moi, et le sourire qu'il avait s'efface aussitôt dès qu'il me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici habillée comme ça.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!  
-C'est trop sexy ! On va dans un bar Clarke !  
-Tu as vraiment un problème avec mes tenues ! Je ne peux jamais m'habiller avec toi !  
-Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

Je soupire, je sais que je ne peux rien dire, je lui ai déjà fait le coup une fois je ne peux pas recommencer.

-D'accord, un short ça te va ?  
-S'il n'est pas trop court c'est parfait.

Je retourne donc dans la chambre, retire la robe et la remet dans l'armoire puis je prends un short en jean et un chemisier bordeaux. Ça fera l'affaire. Quand je reviens dans le salon, Bellamy observe minutieusement ma tenue tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est pas croyable.

-C'est bon !  
-Et bah ! Pas trop tôt !

Nous sommes dans la voiture, sur le parking du bar, je n'arrive pas à sortir.

-On peut toujours rentrer tu sais...  
-Non je peux le faire. Tu m'as brisé le coeur à cet endroit...  
-Chut, n'y penses plus d'accord ? C'est du passé.  
-Ça avait l'air tellement réel.  
-Je suis acteur, c'est mon métier de faire semblant.  
-Je sais ...  
-Aller Clarke allons y.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la portière. Je peux le faire. Je sens sa présence à mes côtés, puis sa main chaude dans le bas de mon dos.

-Ça va bien se passer, je serai là d'accord ? me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Quand nous pénétrons à l'intérieur du bar, où sent l'alcool et la transpiratio. Bellamy me guide jusqu'à une tbale où je reconnais mes amis, il y a aussi trois inconnus. Un des inconnus, un brun, relève la tête et me regarde, un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon.

-Clarke ! Ravi de te rencontrer beauté !  
-Murphy je suppose ?  
-Dans le mille poupée !  
-Je ne sais pas si Bellamy t'a dit mais les petits surnoms ne marchent pas sur moi. Et je sais que tu es en couple alors tu peux abandonner, tu risques de te fatiguer pour rien.  
-Ça c'est ma Clarke ! dit la voix de Miller provenant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne et saute une nouvelle fois dans les bras de l'acteur.

-Miller !  
-C'est toujours moi chérie, rigole-t-il en me caressant les cheveux.  
-Ne t'habitues pas trop à mes câlins d'accord ? J'en connais un qui risque d'être jaloux après.  
-Je sais que Bellamy est plutôt du genre jaloux mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne le sera pas de nous.  
-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Il se recule d'un pas et pose son bras sur les épaules d'un joli homme aux cheveux plutôt châtains.

-Clarke je te présente Bryan, mon petit-ami.  
-Ton petit quoi ?  
-Petit-ami Clarke.  
-Oh mon dieu.

J'hésite entre crier de joie ou crier de désespoir pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. Bien sûr que Miller est homosexuel !

Flashback

 _Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Bellamy est arrivé hier et j'ai l'estomac noué. Il me regarde toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin qui me déstabilise. Un homme grand et noir, un bonnet vissé sur la tête s'approche. Nathan Miller. Jeune acteur, c'est son premier film à gros budget. Il est plutôt mignon._

 _-Bonjour blondinette est-ce que c'est ici pour le déjeuner ?_  
 _-Je m'appelle Clarke et oui c'est là. Attendez je vais vous servir._  
 _-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais._

 _Il me sourit et me met directement en confiance._

 _-Ma mère va me tuer mais bon, tu pourras organiser mes funérailles ?_  
 _-Avec grand plaisir !_

 _Nous rigolons et je pars chercher ce dont il a besoin._

 _-Bonjour Princesse._

 _Je sursaute et lâche le plateau que je tenais dans les mains._

 _-C'est pas vrai !_  
 _-Oups. La Princesse va devoir tout nettoyer maintenant._  
 _-D'égage Bellamy, laisse Clarke tranquille._

 _Je me baisse pour commencer à ramasser mes bêtises, et je vois les mains de Miller me rejoindre pour m'aider._

 _-Tu n'as pas à m'aider tu sais._  
 _-J'en ai envie. Bellamy peut être vraiment con parfois._  
 _-Ça je te le fais pas dire !_

 _On se relève en même temps, et nous cognons la tête. Nous rigolons un bon moment._

 _-Dans un film, nous srions tombés directement amoureux l'un de l'autre, dis-je toujours en riant._  
 _-Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéréssé, tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, répond-il avec un clin d'oeil._

Présent

Au début, je n'avais pas compris ce que ça signifiait, mais maintenant je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

-Oh mon dieu je suis trop contente ! Vous êtes trop beaux tous les deux ! Je peux vous prendre en photos ?!  
-Doucement Clarke tu vas leur faire peur, dit Bellamy en riant.

Nous buvons plusieurs verres chacun, et au bout d'un moment une musique entraînante est diffusée sur la piste de danse. Octavia se lève, très réactive et certainement très alcoolisée, prend ma main et celle de Raven et nous tire sur la piste de danse. Nous dansons comme des folles le temps de plusieurs chansons quand soudainement quelque chose attire mon attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?  
-De qui ? demande Octavia en suivant mon regard. Oh...

Mel, qui sort d'on ne sait où, est penchée en avant, montrant son décolleté à Bellamy. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de lui, qui est d'ailleurs mal à l'aise.

-Je vais lui refaire le portrait à cette fille !

Je fonce vers eux et la pousse violemment.

-Je sais pas ce que tu fous là mais t'as intérêt à dégager rapidement !  
-Oh Clarke que fais-tu ici ? Bellamy fait du baby-sitting peut-être ?

Cette fois, je ne peux plus me retenir et mon poing part sans que je ne me contrôle.

 _ **Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre comme promis ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Ces derniers temps, je n'ai que 2-3 reviews par chapitre... N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la seule récompense de ceux qui écrivent, et que c'est une source de motivation !**_

 _ **C'était donc le dernier flashback de cette histoire, en espérant que la première rencontre entre Miller et Clarke vous ait plu ?! C'était un des lecteurs qui m'en avait parlé au tout début, et j'ai trouvé que c'était le timing parfait pour ça !**_

 _ **A mercredi, bisous !**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Mon poing atterrit directement dans sa mâchoire, faisant un bruit sourd. Mel tangue un peu sous la puissance de mon coup, mais se ressaisit vite. Elle me saute dessus, me faisant tomber en arrière. J'entends vaguement Bellamy crier mon nom. Je n'entends que mon sang qui pulse dans mes tempes. Sa main s'abat sur ma joue dans une gifle puissante. Puis je la vois armer son poing, j'essaie de me défendre mais elle est plus forte que moi. Au moment où je pense recevoir un coup magistral, je vois Miller la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien. Elle bat des pieds dans le vide tandis qu'il l'éloigne de moi. Bellamy se penche vers moi et me relève doucement. J'ai la tête qui tourne par le trop plein d'adrénaline.

-Ça va ?

J'acquiesce, incapable de prononcer un mot. Tout s'est passé très vite, je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré. Bellamy me fait asseoir sur la banquette et s'assois à côté de moi, Octavia de l'autre. Elle me fait boire un verre d'eau. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second. Je n'avais jamais frappé quelqu'un avant. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venue cette violence, cette jalousie extrême. Quand je la revois, elle et son décolleté penchés au-dessus de mon acteur, la rage revient de nouveau pulser dans mes veines.

-Je vais la tuer.  
-Clarke calme-toi, elle est loin, elle ne fera rien. Calme-toi.  
-Bellamy elle t'a allumé devant moi !  
-Chut oublie d'accord ? Je vais te ramener à la maison.

J'acquiesce et il pose sa veste sur mes épaules. Nous nous levons et retournons à la voiture. Tout le long du trajet, sa main droite est posée sur mon genou, traçant des cercles dessus à l'aide de son pouce. Il me fait sortir de la voiture et m'aide à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement. Il déverouille la porte pour moi et m'emmène dans la salle de bains.

-Je vais te rincer les mains d'accord ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre, puis je remarque le sang sur mes mains. Je sais que je n'ai donné qu'un coup de poing, mais il était apparemment suffisamment fort pour la faire saigner. Sûrement le nez.

-Je veux la voir.  
-Pour quoi faire ?  
-J'ai pas terminé mon travail.  
-Tu en as assez fait Princesse, je pense qu'elle a compris.  
-La prochaine fois je viserai les dents.

Il rit.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.  
-Si elle n'a pas comprit ce soir, si, il y en aura une.  
-Elle a comprit, je t'assure.  
-Parfait.

Il finit de nettoyer mes mains puis m'emmène dans la chambre. Je m'allonge et me mets dans ses bras lorsqu'il me rejoint.

-Alors Princesse, comme ça on est jalouse ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je viens de découvrir une particularité dans mon caractère.  
-J'aime bien. Petite sauvage.

Je lui tire la langue et il m'embrasse.

-Maintenant dors, on en reparlera demain.

Lorsque je me réveille, Bellamy dort encore. Alors j'en profite pour le regarder. Il a le visage détendu par le sommeil, le rendant plus vulnérable. Je finis par me lever, décidant de le laisser dormir. Octavia est déjà levée et boit son café.

-Salut O'.  
-Coucou Clarke comment tu vas ?  
-J'ai un peu mal au poignet, mais ça va et toi ?  
-J'ai adoré hier ! C'était vraiment top ! Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel elle était.  
-Tu aurais dû prendre une photo !  
-Je n'ai pas eu le temps mais les paprazzis ont été très efficaces.  
-Les quoi ?! dit Bellamy en entrant dans la cuisine.  
-Les journaux se sont déjà saisis de l'histoire. Mais ne t"inquiètes pas, Clarke n'est pas mentionnée par son nom et il n'y a pas de photo d'elle.

Bellamy semble soulagé, mais moi je suis curieuse. Je sors mon téléphone et cherche sur internet.

 **Une petite amie plutôt jalouse.**

 **Nous qui pensions que Bellamy et sa mystérieuse c'étaot déjà fini, les voilà de retour en public. Leur retour a eu lieu hier soir et il n'est pas des moindres ! En effet, d'après des témoins, la jeune actrice Mel (l'ex petite-amie de Bellamy) qui était aussi présente sur les lieux, aurait été un peu trop proche de Bellamy au goût de sa petite amie actuelle. Celle-ci a donc déidé de réagir, en utilisant la force. Mais il semblerait que l'actrice ne souhaite pas porter plainte. Nous avons donc la preuve que, pour le plus grand malheur de certaines fans, Bellamy et sa blonde, c'est du sérieux.**

-Est-ce que je dois me sentir vexée d'être appelée la blonde ?

J'observe les quelques photos qui prouvent ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-En tout cas, je lai pas mal amochée, dis-je avec un sourire. Un seul coup aura suffit.  
-Montre !

Je tends mon téléphone à Bellamy qui observe à son tour les photos.

-Je suis fier de toi Princesse !  
-Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ne va pas porter plainte ?  
-Miller s'est occupé de ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Il n'a pas fait de bêtise hein ?  
-Non Princesse, il l'a seulement convaincue que ça ne servait à rien.

J'acquiesce, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tu vas bien Clarke ?  
-Euh oui... c'est juste que c'est déstabilisant quand on parle de toi dans les journaux comme ça...  
-Tu t'y habitueras vite ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Ouais...  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'emmener quelques jours loin de toi ça d'accord ?  
-Vraiment ? Où ?  
-Surprise Princesse ! Il me fait un grand sourire. Va préparer tes affaires, et prends des affaires pour traîner, pas que des robes quoi.  
-Pas de soucis !

Je cours dans ma chambre, revigorée par ce voyage improvisé. Je prends un sac et mets des vêtements dedans. Je fais comme Bellamy m'a dit et je ets des jeans, en plus de robes, de shorts et de t-shirts. Je prépare ensuite une trousse de toilette et retourne dans le salon.

-Je suis prête !  
-T'es rapide toi dis donc, rigole Bellamy, rien à voir avec ma soeur.  
-Eh ! Je suis là je te rappelle.  
-Pas besoin de me le rappeler O', on sait quand t'es là.  
-Ça suffit les chamailleries vous deux. On y va Bellamy ?

J'ai toujours aimé les surprises, mais je déteste attendre. J'ai hâte de savoir où il va m'emmener. Peut-être à la plage, ou alors sur une île. Je m'imagine pleins d'endroit différents durant tout le trajet.

-Tu vas bien ? demande Bellamy au bout d'une heure de route.  
-Hein ? oui, je réfléchissais à où tu m'emmenais.  
-T'es vraiment curieuse ! Attends et tu verras.  
-Est-ce que ça t'appartiens ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Le lieu où tu nous emmènes.  
-Les terres m'appartiennent oui, je les ai achetées quelques temps après avoir commencé ma carrière. J'avais besoin d'un endroit à omi, éloigné des fans. Seule Octavia a eu l'occasion de venir.  
-Alors je suis seulement la deuxième personne que tu emmènes là-bas ?  
-Il y a seulement quelqu'un qui y vit pendant que je ne suis pas là pour s'occuper du lieu, mais sinon oui.  
-Trop génial !

Il rigole et je décide de mettre de la musique. Je fais plusieurs stations, mais rien ne me plaît. Alors je connecte mon portable à la voiture et lance ma playlist.

-Shawn Mendes ? Vraiment ?  
-Bah quoi ? Il est beau et il chante super bien !  
-Tss vous les filles je vous comprendrais jamais.  
-Te plains pas Bell parce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai aimé.  
-De quoi ? Par mon physique ?  
-C'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi ! Et après ton talent d'acteur bien sûr.  
-Je vois...

Une nouvelle musique s'enclenche.

-Taylor Swift ? C'est quoi ce répertoire ?  
-Eh oh tu critiques pas Taylor ! Elle est super talentueuse !  
-Elle se fait larguer par tous ses mecs, rigole Bellamy.  
-Et alors ? Elle n'a pas trouvé le bon c'est tout ! Quand elle le trouvera, ils resteront ensemble et ce sera parfait !  
-Comme toi et moi ? je me tourne vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Je suis la bonne pour toi ?  
-Quoi ? euh... j'ai dis ça ? Il se gratte la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
-Laisse tomber, oublie.

Je soupire et me rassois face à la route, puis je monte le son et chante les paroles du refrain en choeur.

Je sens une maine sur mon épaule qui me secoue légèrement. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai dû m'endormir durant le trajet qui a duré extrêmement longtemps.

-On est arrivés Princesse.

Je suis totalement réveillée à ce moment et je me précipite hors de la voiture, prête à voir la mer autour de moi. Seulement, ce n'est pas la mer qui fait partie du paysage mais des prés, des prés à perte de vue. Il m'a emmenée à la campagne ?

-Alors ?  
-Je... on est où ?  
-Dans le Tennessee ! me réponds Bellamy en écartant les bras.  
-Oh...  
-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Je regarde autour de moi, apercevant au loin deux cheveux dans un dds prés. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire de l'équitation, malheureusement je n'avais pas les moyens de le faire.

-Oh mon dieu tu as des chevaux ?!  
-Oui j'en ai deux, je les ai achetés avec le terrain.

Je cours jusqu'au pré dans lequel sont les animaux et je m'arrête devant.

-Ils sont magnifiques, dis-je tout en caressant le museau de celui qui s'est approché.  
-On en fera si tu veux.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui bien sûr, je t'apprendrai.  
-Oh ce serait tellement génial !

Il décide de me faire visiter la maison. En fait, c'est beaucoup mieux que si ont avait été à la plage, ici on est seuls au monde, il n'y a que nous et la nature.

Les deux premiers jours, nous nous levons tard, puis nous nous promenons longuement et le reste du temps nous le passons au lit. Le troisième, après notre balade quotidienne je décide d'aller me poser dans un champs de fleurs. Bellamy m'accompagne et nous nous allongeons parmis le parterre de fleurs.

-Tu as toujours voulu devenir acteur ?  
-J'ai fais du théâtre petit, ma soeur m'a toujours dit que j'avais du talent et que je devais faire mon métier là-dedans. Et comme nous avions quelques problèmes d'argent, j'ai commencé les castings. Au début, ça a été très difficile mais un téalisateur m'a repéré et tout s'est accéléré.  
-Woaw. C'est vraiment une belle histoire.  
-Et toi ? Quel métier aimerais-tu faire ?  
-C'est bête, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'être écrivaine.  
-Vraiment ? Tu écris ?  
-Depuis toute petite. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fictions que j'ai pu écrire sur toi, ajouais-je dans un sourire.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup lire ça !  
-Dans tes rêves !  
-Je veux voir si tu as du talent !  
-Un jour peut-être.

Nous restons quelques minutes silencieux, allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe. Puis il se relève et me tend la main, que j'attrape.

-Une petite course ça te dit ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et pars en courant. Je m'élance à sa poursuite, sans même savoir le point qu'on est censés rejoindre. Je ris aux éclats et finis par rattraper Bellamy qui est juste devant moi. Je prends de l'élan et lui saute sur le dos. Il est surpris par mon arrivée soudaine mais place ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me tenir. Puis il continue à courir. Quand il ne peux plus, il s'écroule simplement à terre, sans révenir. Je ris en choeur avec lui, juste heureuse d'être là, avec lui, perdue au milieu de nul part.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester ici jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ?  
-Non c'est impossible Princesse, rit Bellamy, les gens s'inquièteraient.  
-Dommage. Je suis bien ici avec toi moi.  
-Moi aussi.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, mais au dernier moment je me retiens. Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Si je n'étais qu'une passade pour lui ? Après tout, on ne fait pas partie du même monde. Je repousse ces interrogations au fond de mon esprit, je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête et profiter de l'instant présent. Si ce n'est qu'une passade, je dois faire en sorte de vivre les meilleurs moments possible.

 _ **Coucou ! Un petit chapitre avec un peu plus de douceur, malgré la petite crise de jalousie de Clarke. Je crois qu'ils sont un peu violents tous les deux, non ? x) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Ça m'a fait super bizarre de taper (j'écris tout sur mon téléphone et je le tape ensuite sur ordi) ce chapitre, sachant que j'essaye d'écrire le dernier (je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal, je n'ai pas trop le temps, et je veux faire au mieux, ne pas bâcler, etc) et sachant ce qu'il va se passer bientôt. Je me rends compte que je suis presque arrivée à la fin et c'est juste... troublant. Je vous expliquerai toute l'histoire de cette fiction (si ça vous intéresse bien sûr) quand tout ceci sera terminé. Les chapitres suivants sont les plus difficiles pour moi (sauf le 16), parce que j'ai énormèment de doutes, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **A dimanche, et n'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours plaisir, même deux simples mots me suffiront ! Bisous.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de notre séjour éloignés du monde entier. Aujourd'hui je vais monter à cheval, chose que je veux faire depuis très longtemps. Mais j'appréhende le moment, les animaux ne m'aiment pas.

-Princesse t'es prête ?  
-J'arrive !

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir : jean simple, haut noir et basket. Parfait pour monter à cheval. Je dévale les escaliers et arrive dans le salon où Bellamy m'attends.

-Tout ce temps pour simplement pour mettre un jean et un t-shirt ?  
-Bah quoi ? Je cherchais la meilleure tenue possible !  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, tu es pire que ma soeur ! Bon aller viens on va aller aux écuries préparer les chevaux.

Je le suis et en profite pour le regarder. Il porte un t-shirt marron avec un pantalon noir. Pourquoi met-il toujours des t-shirts qui moulent ses muscles à la perfection ? Nous arrivons à l'écurie et je l'écoute m'expliquer comment les chevaux doivent être préparer. Enfin, je l'écoute est un bien grand mot, on va plutôt dire que je regarde ses lèvres bouger de manière très attirante.

-Clarke ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire alors ?  
-Euh... que j'étais très belle ?  
-Tu l'es. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.  
-J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu l'avais dit ! m'exclamais-je dans un sourire.  
-Non, j'ai dis que tu devais faire attention à bien attacher la selle, sinon tu risques de tomber.  
-Ah oui d'accord. Pas de soucis !

Il secoue la tête dans un sourire et me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est assez lourd, alors je me dépêche de tout poser à mes côtés, puis je me tourne vers le cheval. Je mets les choses dans l'ordre énoncé par Bellamy, en faisant attention à ien serrer la selle. Je caresse le cheval tendrement et lui tends une carotte, posée sur ma main ouverte.

-Aller Princesse c'est parti !  
-J'arrive !

J'entends Bellamy exploser de rire et je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Je ne parlais pas à toi mais à mon cheval.  
-Pardon ? Ce cheval s'appele Princesse ?  
-Bah oui !  
-Tu m'as surnommé comme tu as appelé ton cheval ?!  
-Tu me faisais pensé à elle ! Aussi têtue !

Je grogne, ne sachant pas comment le prendre. Alors j'attrape le cheval qui m'a été assigné par les rênes et l'emmène dehors.

-Bien. Pour monter, toujours du côté gauche. Tu mets ton pied gauche dans l'étrier et tu prends une impulsion pour te hisser sur ta monture.

Ça ne doit pas être compliqué pas vrai ? Je place mon pied dans l'étrier, prends une inspiration, donne une impulsion et... m'étale par terre. Mon pied a glissé de l'étrier je ne sais comment. J'entends Bellamy rire à côté tandis que j'hésite à me relever. Il en a pas marre de se foutre de ma gueule tout le temps ? Je grogne encore, et me relève. Je place de nouveau mon pied dans l'étrier. Je sens les mains de l'acteur se poser sur mes hanches.

-Je vais t'aider attends.  
-Non je vais le faire toute seule !

Il s'éloigne toujours en riant, je l'entends marmonner des trucs comme quoi je changerai jamais ou quelque chose comme ça. Je prends une impulsion, malheureusement je ne suis pas assez forte pour me permettre de monter. Je recommence plusieurs fois, et finis par abandonner. Il est clair que je n'y arriverai jamais sans son aide.

-Bell ? Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide en fait...  
-Clarke Griffin sait demander de l'aide ? demande-t-il d'un ton faussement surpris.  
-La ferme et contente toi de m'aider s'il te plaît.

Il rit une énième fis et m'aide à enfin monter su le cheval. Une bonne chose de faite.

-Euh... et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
-Tu vas donner un coup à l'aide de tes pieds sur le cheval pour le faire partir. Tiens bien les rênes et guide le avec.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et le cheval part tranquillement. Il marche lentement et je vois Bellamy monter sur sa jument à son tour. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Tout à cup, je vois le visage de Bellamy avoir une expression apeurée, puis je sens mon cheval partir au galop. Oh non. Il va beaucoup trop vite et je ne sais même pas comment l'arrêter ! J'entends Bellamy crier mon nom derrière moi, tandis que les arbres de la forêt derrière la maison s'approchent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je me cramponne aux rênes du mieux que je peux, ayant beaucoup trop peur, tandis que ma monture s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je suis complètement affolée, effrayée, et le cheval n'a de cesse d'accélérer. Il va jamais s'arrêter ou quoi ? Puis tout à coup il se cabre, et je tombe lourdement sur le dos, ayant lâché les rênes sous la surprise. Je crie. Le choc de ma chute me coupe le soufle et je ne vois plus rien pendant quelques instants. Puis les tâches de rousseur et les boucles brunes de mon acteur apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Ses sourcils sont froncés dans une expression d'inquiètude.

-Clarke ? Ça va ?

Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever, que j'accepte avec gratitude.

-Je crois oui...  
-Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurais dû t'expliquer comme l'arrêter avant que tu montes dessus.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-On va rentrer d'accord ?

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et m'aide à marcher jusqu'à la maison. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Je ne remonterai plus jamais sur un cheval, ça c'est clair. Il me fait asseoir sur le canapé et pars chercher de la pommade dans la salle de bain. Je retire mon t-shirt, j'ai dû tomber sur un caillou, car mon dos me fais mal. Bellamy revient et je vois son regard se bloquer sur mon soutien-gorge. Il se reprend rapidement et se place derrière moi. Je sens la fraîcheur de la pommade se poser dans le bas de mon dos, puis ses doigts qui l'étale et me masse délicatement. Je ferme les yeux tandis que mon corps réagit de lui-même à son contact et que je me mets à frissonner.

-Dès que j'ai terminé ça, on part. On a eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, me dit-il toujours en me massant.

J'acquiesce, encore trop sonnée pour parler. Quand la crème à entièrement pénétré dans ma peau, je remets mon t-shirt et Bellamy monte dans la chambre chercher nos sacs. Nous nous installons dans la voiture, sans que je n'ai toujours prononcé aucun mot. La seule fois où j'ai pu monter à cheval s'est soldée par un échec, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ça. De plus, j'ai eu de la chance en tombant, j'aurais pu me faire beaucoup plus mal. Nous roulons pendant plusieurs heures, tandis que je regarde le paysage défilé à travers la fenêtre. Je sais que je devrais lui parler, le rassurer, mais je n'ai pas envie. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier cette matinée désastreuse. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, ça fait déjà une heure que j'ai faim mais que je n'ose pas le dire à Bellamy. Il nous reste encore plusieurs heures, inutile de nous faire perdre du temps.

-On va s'arrêter pour manger quelque part.  
-Non pas la peine.  
-Bien sûr que si, tu as faim alors on va s'arrêter.  
-On ne peut pas se montrer dans un lieu public !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude je sais comment gérer.

Il recherche sur son téléphone un endroit où on pourrait manger. Il suit la route que lui indique le gps, et nous y sommes en quelques minutes. Avant de sortir de la voiture, je le vois mettre une casquette ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-C'est vrai qu'avec une casquette marquée "Blake." tu vas passer totalement inaperçu, ironisais-je.  
-Oups. Il enlève la casquette et en met une autre, et là ?  
-Euh... méconnaissable.

Il sait bien que je plaisante, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est la seule solution si on veut manger. On sort de la voiture et nous entrons dans ce qui semble être à la foisune supérette ainsi qu'un fast-food. Bellamy s'installe à une table, un peu en retrait des autres et je lui fais signe que je vais aux toilettes. Quand je ressors je vois la serveuse passer à côté de Bellamy et la regarder longuement. Est-ce qu'elle l'a reconnu ? Je m'assois en face de mon acteur aux cheveux bruns et le regarde.

-Que veux-tu manger ? me demande-t-il.  
-Euh n'importe je prendrai comme toi. Je voudrais juste qu'on se dépêche, je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici.  
-Ça va aller, les gens s'en foutent.  
-La serveuse t'a observé.  
-Elle ne faisait que regarder ma beauté. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rie remarqué, ajoute-t-il en voyant mon regard noir.  
-J'espère...

Bellamy se lève et va commander, tandis que j'observe les rayons du côté supérette. Avant de partir je devrai acheter des bonbons, ça m'occupera pendant le reste du trajet. Bellamy revient quelques minutes plus tard, notre repas dans les mains.

-Bon appétit Princesse.  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois inspiré de ton cheval pour ce surnom, dis-je en commençant à manger.  
-Je trouvais ça mignon. Et puis je te préfère largement au cheval, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
-J'espère bien !

Nous terminons rapidement de manger, pressés de reprendre la route. Je vois bien que la serveuse nous regarde de plus en plus, et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par comprendre qui il est. Je pars chercher dans les rayons quelques paquets de bonbons, et je sens Bellamy arriver derrière moi.

-Des bonbons ? Gourmande ! Tes bourrelets ne vont pas apprécier Princesse.  
-Mes bourrelets t'emmerdent idiot.

Il rigole et me décoiffe légèrement tandis que je lui tire la langue.

-Excusez-moi, intervient la serveuse, vous êtes bien Bellamy ? Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Je sens Bellamy se tendre à mes côtés et je regarde autour de moi, plusieurs têtes se sont levées pour nous regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus discrète sérieux ? Bellamy prend ma main.

-Viens Princesse on s'en va.

Il me tire dehors, sans oublier de jeter un billet sur le comptoir pour le repas et les bonbons. Puis nous rejoignons la voiture. Bellamy démarre rapidement et s'en va. Il va beaucoup trop vite eet ça m'effraie.

-Bellamy calme toi s'il te plaît !

Il lâche la pédale d'accélérateur mais reste tendu au volant.

-Personne n'a eu le temps de prendre photos, et tu n'as prononcé mon nom à aucun moment. Tout va bien calme toi.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il se détend légèrement à mon contact mais continue à serrer les dents. Je soupire et décide de le laisser se détendre tout seul. J'ouvre un des paquets et mange plusieurs bonbons. J'en propose à Bellamy mais il refuse. Je ferme les yeu, autant dormir et le laisser tranquille.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, nous sommes toujours sur la route. Cependant, le temps a changé, il pleut à verses et même en plissant les yeux j'ai du mal à voir la route.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça pleut comme ça ?  
-Environ une demi-heure.

Bon, au moins il est détendu.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête le temps que ça se calme ?  
-Non, on est presque arrivés ça va aller.

J'acquiesce, même si je ne sais pas s'il me voit faire. Je recommence à manger mes bonbons, je lui en propose de nouveau et cette fois il ne refuse pas. Je lui tends le paquet et il lâache le volant d'une main pour attraper un bonbon. Au début, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe, puis je vois la voiture sortir de sa trajectoire. Bellamy tente de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, peine perdue. La voiture sort de la route et commence à faire des tonneaux. Je me sens secouée dans tous les sens, ma tête cogne plusieurs fois contre la vitre, et la ceinture me coupe la respiration. Quand la voiture tourne pour la dernière fois, elle termine sa cours dans un arbre. La puissance du choc me fait tourner la tête. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Bellamy une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance.

On m'avait toujours certifié que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. La première fois que je m'en étais réellement rendue compte, c'était à la mort de mon père, après une longue maladie. A partir de ce moment, j'avais commencé à vivre la peur au ventre, la peur de mourir. Mais cette peur était partie rapidement, avec la folie de la jeunesse, les envies de grandeurs. Cependant, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tout aurait pu basculer, comme ça. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours en compagnie de l'homme que j'aimais. Après être tombée de cheval et de m'en être sortie avec un seul bleu. Mais ils avaient raison, on ne sait jamais de quoi est fait demain, on ne sait pas à quel moment tout peut se terminer. Voilà pourquoi il faut vivre au jour le jour, et profiter de chaque instant.

 _ **Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous après les évènements de jeudi soir ? J'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi que votre famille et vos amis. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine en cliffhanger (il faut bien un peu non ? :p). J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous pensé qu'il va se passer. J'ai essayé de leur donner quelques moments de tranquilité avant que tout bascule.**_

 _ **On se retrouve mercredi (où vous saurez si ils s'en sortent), bisous !**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

-Clarke ?

Je sens une main serrer la mienne, je reconnais la voix de Miller. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, son visage me confirme que c'est bien lui. Il n'y a que lui dans la chambre blanche dans laquelle je suis. Un bip constant fait office de bruit de fond. Le visage de mon ami s'illumine d'un sourire lorsqu'il me voit, même si son regard reste empli de chagrin. Au début, je me demande ce que je fais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, puis les images de l'accident me reviennent en flashs.

-Clarke... il ya énormément de choses que tu as loupé... il va falloir que tu t'accroches.

Pourquoi il dit ça ? Et d'une voix si triste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bellamy est-il dans le coma ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.  
-Tu as été dans le coma. Pendant huit mois.  
-Quoi ?!

Huit mois ? Ça ne peut pas être possible !

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
-Bellamy ..?

Je n'arrive même pas à terminer ma question, l'idée même que Bellamy ait pu mourir dans l'accident me tue. Miller secoue la tête et je comprends. Tout l'univers s'écroule autour de moi. Il est mort. Il n'a pas survécu. Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, replonger dans le sommeil dans lequel j'étais depuis huit mois. Les bip du moniteur s'affolent, à mesure que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. J'entends un hurlement, un cri qui me donne les frissons, jusqu'à que je comprenne que ce cri, c'est le mien. Miller me caresse lentement les cheveux tandis que j'essaye de vivre avec cette nouvelle information.

-Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? demandai-je, malgré la peur de la réponse.  
-Clarke, il n'est pas mort dans l'accident.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Accident de tournage. Les secours n'ont rien pu faire.

Les informations peinent à entrer dans mon cerveau. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Il a survécu à un accident de voiture pour mourir quelques temps après d'un accident de tournage.

-Quand ?  
-Il y a environ deux semaines.

Ma respiration se bloque. Je l'ai loupé. A quelqeus jours près, j'aurais pu le revoir, il aurait pu savoir que j'étais en vie. J'aurais pu l'embrasser, le tenir dans mes bras, rire avec lui. Au moment où je comprends enfin que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, que je ne passerai plus aucun moment avec lui, quelque chose se brise en moi. Comme si il manquait désormais une partie de moi. Je vais maintenant devoir vivre avec, avec son absence.

Je regarde une dernière fois cette chambre dans laquelle j'ai dormi pendant huit mois, à l'abris du malheur qui me submerge aujourd'hui. Ça ne fait que trois jours que je suis réveillée, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus, tellement les minutes s'égrènent lentement. Ma vie sans lui va me paraître bien longue. Et triste aussi. Miller me raccompagne chez moi, Octavia étant bien trop triste pour venir, et je la comprends. Je regarde par la fenêtre, cette ville qui est maintenant la mienne. Les couleurs de ce qui me faisait tant rêver avant, me semblent maitenant ternes, sans vie. Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Qu'à-t-il fait pendant ces huit mois où je n'étais pas réellement là ? A-t-il passé jours et nuits à mon chevet, avant de m'être arrachée pour aller sur un tournage qui lui a coûté la vie ?

J'entre finalement dans l'appartement, après avoir remercié Miller et l'avoir congédié chez lui. Il doit faire son deuil lui aussi, car Octavia et moi ne sommes pas les seules à avir perdu un être cher, il a perdu son meilleur ami lui aussi. Dès que j'entre, tous les souvenirs que j'ai avec Bellamy me submergent. Nos disputes, nos câlins, nos baisers. Je fonds en larmes, je n'en avais pas laissé couler une seule depuis que je savais mais là, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Dans un état second, je parviens à rejoindre Octavia dans sa chambre. Et nous nous tombons dans les bras, en pleurs, à la fois heureuses de nous retrouver et dévastées par la perte de celui qui nous était si cher. Nous passons des heures, enlacées sur son lit à pleurer, sans parler. Puis quand elle s'endort enfin, épuisée de toutes ces émotions, je me lève et vais dans ma chambre.

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte, sidérée par ce qui se trouve face à moi. Les murs entiers sont couverts de photos et posters de Bellamy, dont chacun est signé par son autographe. Il y a même un mur réservé aux photos que nous avons pu faire lors de notre week-end au Tennessee, ou encore de toutes les photos de nous depuis que l'on se connaît. Mais la surprise ne s'arrête pas là, le sol et le lit sont jonchés de feuilles remplies d'une écriture. Celle de Bellamy. Je prends celle qui se trouve la plus proche de moi et la parcours rapidement du regard. C'est une lettre écrite par ses soins, pour moi. Et je comprends. Voilà ce qu'il a fait pendant huit mois, pendant que j'étais plongée dans le coma. Il m'a écrit, pensant vainement qu'un jour je lui répondrais, peut-être même s'imaginait-il les réponses. Et parce que je sais que rien d'autre ne pourra remplacer sa présence, je décide de lire chaque mot présent dans cette chambre. Je cherche la lettre la plus vieille et je commence ma lecture.

 _ **-28 septembre-**_

 _ **Clarke,**_  
 _ **Voilà deux jours que cet accident merdique a eu lieu. Deux jours que j'ai peur d'avoir causé ta mort. Et si tu ne te réveillais jamais ? Les médecins sont incapables de me dire si tu te réveilleras un jour, et si oui, quand. Je deviens fou. Ça ne fait que deux jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Tu me manques tellement. Tout allait enfin bien, nous étions heureux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout aille de travers ? Tu avais finis par pardonner mes conneries et nous avons passé des moments magiques toi et moi. Et maintenant c'est finis pour un temps indéfini. Je sais que tu te réveilleras. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Mais j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel tu seras. M'auras-tu oublié ? Pourras-tu marcher ? Peut-être même que tu seras un légume. Si ça arrive, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Te voir souffrir sera trop difficile pour moi. Je te jure que j'essaye de ne pas penser aux choses malheureuses, mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Te voir dans ce sommeil profond, dans cette chambre entièrement blanche, reliée à tant de machines, ça me détruit. Je devrais être à ta place, je devrais être celui qui risque de mourir à chaque instant, pas toi. Je veillerai sur toi, chaque jour, chaque nuit, et je serai là à ton réveil? Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, je te le promets.**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

Je n'arrive même pas à retenir les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, intarissables.

 _ **-6 octobre-**_

 _ **Clarke,**_  
 _ **Ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que tu es dans le coma et je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je serai capable de tenir. Octavia et Miller m'épaulent énormèment, laissant de côté leur propre chagrin. Je sais que je suis égoïste, que je devrais les laisser penser à toi, mais j'ai besoin d'eux. Je ne t'ai plus à mes côtés alors j'ai besoin qu'ils soient là pour m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Raven aussi passe du temps à ton chevet, elle dit qu'elle aurait aimé te connaître plus, qu'elle espère que tu te réveilles, et qu'à ce moment elle espère vivre pleins d'instants de complicité avec toi. Lexa, on ne sait pas où elle est, elle est injoignable.**_  
 _ **J'ai beaucoup repensé à l'accident, et il est clair que tout est ma faute. Si je t'avais écouté, si je métais arrêté tu serais toujours là. Tu rirais à mes blagues débiles, tu m'embrasserais avec passion. Je pourrais plonger mon regard dans tes beaux yeux bleus si pétillants. Je pourrais sentir ta peau frissonner sous mon toucher, ton coeur s'accélérer à ma proximité et ta respiration devenir saccadée à chacun de mes baisers. Je pourrais prononcer les mots que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Ceux qui expriment ce que je ressens pour toi. Je regrette de ne pas te l'aoir dit quand j'en avais la possibilité. Mais maintenant, je te les chuchote à l'oreille chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion, en espérant que tu m'entendes. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais j'espère que c'est le cas. Je t'aime Clarke. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Oui j'aime Octavia, Miller, Raven. Mais je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Parce que oui Griffin, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. De tes yeux bleus, de ton sourire éblouissant, de tes cheveux blonds et soyeux, de ton rire. Je ne vais pas faire la liste de toutes les choses que j'aime chez toi, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis tombé amoureux de ta personne.**_  
 _ **Bien entendu, si tu lis un jour ces mots, tu as interdiction formelle de te moquer de moi, car c'est à cause de toi si je suis aussi niais en ce moment même. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, si ça reste entre nous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le grand Bellamy Blake est amoureux, mais inutile de le crier sur tous les toits.**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

Ses dernières phrases m'arrachent un petit rire à travers les larmes. Il m'aime, _m'aimait._ Il était tombé amoureux de moi. Je suis celle à qui il n'a jamais dit ces mots, et je n'étais même pas en état de les entendre, de les lui dire à mon tour. Je devrais être heureuse de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi mais j'aurais aimé les entendre de sa voix grave. J'aurais aimé l'entendre me répéter encore et encore ces trois mots. Je t'aime. Mais il est clair que je ne l'entendrais jamais me dire ça, et que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non plus.

 _ **-26 octobre-**_

 _ **Princesse,**_  
 _ **Un mois que tu es dans le coma. Est-ce que tu sais que tu nous manques ? Que tu ME manques ? Je ne sais même plus quoi faire pour m'occuper. Je passe mes journées entières à tes côtés, à écrire ces fichues lettres, à caresser tes cheveux, à te regarder.**_  
 _ **On m'a proposé un contrat hier, mais j'ai refusé. Il incluait de partir en Amérique du Sud pendant minimum deux mois. Mais il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi. Je veux être là si tu te réveilles. Je veux être la première personne que tu verras lorsque tes yeux s'ouvriront.**_  
 _ **Raven et Wick ont officialisé leur relatin, au bout de six mois. Ils auront mis le temps ces deux-là. Ta mère a dû repartir en France, car deux semaines loin de l'hôtel, c'était déjà trop. Mais elle a promis de revenir vite. Comprends la, elle a besoin d'argent, elle a besoin de faire marcher cet hôtel. Mais elle t'aime, n'en doute jamais. Jasper et Monty ont presque emménagé ici, mais ils ont dit qu'ils devraient bientôt retourner en France. Octavia m'a entièrement pardonné par rapport à Lincoln, et nous sommes à nouveau aussi proches qu'avant. Mais je ne peux pas partager ce bonheur avec toi. Alors je m'imaginz des conversations entières avec toi, j'imagine ton rire, ce que me dirais à chacune de mes actions. Si un jour tu lis ça, tu te diras sûrement que je suis fou, mais la vérité c'est que tu me manques affreusement. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi. Tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fais ? Toutes les choses que je dis dans ces lettres, ce sont des choses romantiques, des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru dire un jour. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de te les dire à toi, même si j'aurais préféré te les dire en face, voir ton regard s'illuminer à ces mots, ton sourire s'agrandir. Peut-être que tu m'aurais sauté dans les bras, embrassé fougueusement. Mais non, tu restes allongée dans ce lit, dans cette chambre que je supporte de moins en mois. Heureusement, tu as l'air détendue, et d'après les médecins tu ne souffres pas. Mais je t'en supplie Clarke, réveilles toi vite. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette situation encore longtemps.**_  
 _ **-Ton acteur préféré.**_

Je suis complètement dévastée par ce que je lis. Il était entouré de tout le monde, mais il se sentait si seul... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vivre cette situation à sa place. Même si ce que je vis aujourd'hui est pire, lui il avait l'espoir que je me réveilles, et parfois l'espoir détruit plus qu'autre chose. Moi je sais qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Parce qu'il est mort.

 **Coucou ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (un peu noir je vous l'accorde). Et pour ce chapitre plus que pour les autres, j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Parce que j'ai énormèment de doutes sur ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous apprécier le fait qu'il y ait des lettres ? (j'espère car il y en aura encore ^^). J'ai pensé que c'était le meileur moyen pour montrer ce qu'avait ressenti Bellamy pendant son absence. Est-ce qu'il lui dit "je t'aime" trop tôt ? J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je me suis dit que la peur de la perdre était suffisamment forte pour lui faire réaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait.**  
 **Sinon, avez-vous été surpris par sa mort ? Vous avez envie de me tuer ? x) C'est vrai que je ne vous avez jamais dit a quel point j'adoooore les bad endings ^^ mais malgré sa mort, il y a encore des choses à dire sur mon histoire, comme notament la suite des huit mois de coma de Clarke.**

 **Réponse aux guests :**  
 **Nbk : Désolée d'avoir fait mourir Bellamy mais.. je voulais faire un peu de malheur, et voir comment Clarke pourrait vivre sans lui.**  
 **Wrighteusse : Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout mais oui, je sais qu'il faut toujours remonter (même si je ne fais pas d'équitation, c'est valable pour beaucoup de choses dans la vie), mais là il n'est pas question de moi, mais de Clarke. Et tout le monde sait à quel point Clarke est têtue ! ;)**

 **Après cette loongue note d'auteure, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et à dimanche !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 _ **-18 novembre-**_

 _ **Princesse,**_  
 _ **Tu sais que je vais devenir fou ? Je supporte plus de te voir dans cet hôpital. Hier j'ai failli te débrancher, tant les fils qui te relient aux machines cachent ton beau visage. Si le médecin n'était pas entré à ce moment, si personne n'avait été là pour m'en empêcher,, je t'aurais tuer Clarke. Je t'aurais tué ! Tu te rends compte ?! Et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.**_  
 _ **Octavia veut que je prenne mes distances avec toi après cet incident, mais je refuse d'être loin de toi ne serait-ce que plus de cinq minutes. Et si tu te réveilles quand je ne suis pas là ? Il est hors de question que tu penses que je t'ai abandonné. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Princesse. Quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je veillerai sur toi je te le promets. Mais en attendant, tâche de ne pas trop te faire attendre, ça fait déjà deux mois que je n'ai plus entendu ta voix et j'ai peur de l'oublier.**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

Ça doit faire environ une semaine que je ne quitte plus ma chambre, sauf pour aller chercher à manger ou aller aux toilettes. J'ai lu un grand nombre de lettres, il en a écrit une pour chaque jour, parfois deux. Lire ces lettres me brise le coeur un peu plus, mais je dois les lire. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous. Je pense à tout ce qu'on a traversé depuis que l'on se connaît, entre notre attirance, notre séparation durant plusieurs années. Rien ne nous avait préparé à ça, à être si proches et si éloignés à la fois. Il m'avait auprès de lui, mais je n'étais pas réellement là. Je sais qu'il sera toujours à mes côtés, même mort, mais ce n'est pas réel. Je range la lettre précautionneusement dans un classeur que j'utilise spécialement pour ça, et je passe à la suivante. Encore et encore.

 _ **-1er décembre-**_

 _ **Princesse,**_  
 _ **Quand je t'avais appelé la belle au bois dormant ce matin-là, je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot.**_  
 _ **Sérieusement, tu comptes rester dans cet état encore longtemps ? Tu me manques Clarke ! Je veux revoir ton sourire, tes yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aime me perdre. Je veux entendre ta voix. Même t'entendre chanter sur du Taylor Swift ou Shawn Mendes ! Je t'en supplie. Reviens-nous, reviens-moi. Tu manques à tout le monde. Tu dois te battre, pour eux, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Si tu te réveilles, je t'assure que je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Ce sera juste toi et moi. Princesse, ce que je te dis dans ces lettres, je devrais te les dire en face. Je devrais pouvoir te montrer mon pays d'origine, l'Australie. A la place, je ne peux qu'écrire ces lettres en espérant que tu te réveilleras un jour.**_  
 _ **Les médecins sont de moins en moins confiants, ils commencent à parler de te débrancher. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer mourir. Pas maintenant. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi. Une vie heureuse. Ne gâches pas tout et réveilles toi vite.**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

Mes larmes se mêlent à l'encre noire, faisant baver l'écriture par endroit. Nous avions finis par nous trouver, après des semaines de batailles. Et tout a été gâché par deux stupides accidents. Le destin est cruel. Il nous a séparé. Et je sais, en lisant ces lignes, que j'aimerai cet homme jusqu'au bout, que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Et qu'il sera toujours présent en moi, dans mon coeur, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

 _ **-25 décembre-**_

 _ **Princesse,**_  
 _ **Joyeux Noël... Ce jour est un jour heureux à la base non ? Je me souviens que quand on été jeunes, ma soeur et moi, on adorait Noël. Je faisais toujours en sorte de lui faire passer une journée inoubliable, lui faisant momentanément oublier la difficulté de notre vie. Mais cette année, je n'ai pas envie de le souhaiter. On aurait dû le passer ensemble ce Noël. On aurait dû s'embrasser sous une branche de gui. Rire devant la cheminée. Mais à la place, nous sommes dans cette chambre blanche. Mais je t'ai quand même offert un cadeau. Enfin plusieurs, mais le premier c'était plus un geste qu'autre chose. J'ai refais ta chambre, de façon à ce qu'elle ressemble à celle que tu avais à Paris. Enfin, avec la réalisation de deux souhaits en plus. Tu sais, avoir une photo avec moi, un autographe de moi. Tout y est. Je sais que ce cadeau peut paraître débile, mais j'avais envie de le faire. Tu peux te dire que tu as réussi. Il ne manque plus que le film avec moi, mais il risque d'y avoir des difficultés à la réaliser vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement...**_  
 _ **Mon deuxième cadeau ? Je te le donnerai lorsque tu te réveilleras. En attendant il est bien caché. J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai longuement hésité. J'ai même demandé à ta mère.**_  
 _ **Raven et Wick emménagent ensemble, elle est enceinte. Oui oui, Raven Reyes est enceinte ! Je sais c'est fou, personne ne s'y attendait, même pas eux. Mais ils ont l'air heureux, et c'est le principal. Elle m'a dit que je serai le parrain. Je sais que j'ai élevé ma soeur mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir. Elle était plus vieille, elle n'était pas un bébé...**_  
 _ **Si tu étais là, tout serait plus facile, tu sais ? En attendant je continue d'écrire ces lettres débiles, et de te parler en imaginant tes réponses. Alors que je ne reçois qu'un silence glacial en échange.**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

Je suis intriguée par cette histoire de deuxième cadeau. Il aurait dû me le donner il y a presque deux semaines. S'il n'était pas mort entre temps. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Raven lorsque j'aurais tout lu, ainsi que de prendre des nouvelles d'elle et sa grossesse. J'ai déjà lu trois mois, il ne me reste qu'environ la moitié. Puisque le huitième mois n'est pas entier. Je suis quand même curieuse. Peut-être est-ce un bijou ? Une peinture ? Un vêtement ?

 _ **-1er janvier-**_

 _ **Bonne année.**_  
 _ **Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu rates. Mais moi je m'en rends compte, et ça me fait beaucoup trop réfléchir. C'est de ma faute si tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui, si tu ne peu pas faire la fête comme nous tous. Tu ne commences même pas l'année comme il se doit. J'espère que ce début d'année ne définit pas l'année entière. Car je ne suis pas sûr de supporter encore des mois à pouvoir te parler seulement par écrit. Tu me manques énormèment.**_  
 _ **Quand je t'ai enfin eue, je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir en profiter encore et encore. Bien sûr, je savais qu'on aurait des difficultés, des obstacles à passer. C'est comme ça que notre relation marche depuis le début. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir a faire face à ce silence sans fin. Même l'espoir de te revoir un jour s'amenuise. Mais je refuse d'arrêter d'espérer.**_  
 _ **Bonne année Clarke, je voudrais qu'elle soit inoubliable, mais pas dans ce sens là.**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

Elle le sera cette année, inoubliable. Mais pas dans le sens qu'il l'avait espérer non plus...

 _ **-3 février-**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui je suis là pour t'annoncer une super nouvelle ! Malgré que tu ne l'apprendras qu'à ton réveil... Octavia et Lincoln sont fiancés ! Oui oui, tu ne rêves pas, je suis heureux pour eux ! Ces derniers mois, j'ai appris à connaître Lincoln, qui a d'ailleurs été très présent pour toi. Enfin bref, maintenant je sais à quel point il aime ma seur, à quel point il la rend heureuse et forte. Alors quand ils me l'ont annoncé j'ai trouvé que c'était la plus belle nouvelle depuis des semaines ! Ils attendront ton réveil pour se marier, enfin ils espèrent que tu te réveilleras pour assister à leur mariage. Je suis sûr que àa arrivera, et que tu seras aussi heureuse que la mariée elle-même !**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

A l'heure actuelle et au vu des circonstances, je suppose que le mariage est fortement compromis, ou du moins reporté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Octavia. Comment peut-on passer le sois-disant plus beau jour de sa vie sans que la personne qui nous élevé, notre seule famille, ne soit pas là pour le voir ?

 _ **-28 février-**_

 _ **Bordel Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Six mois que t'es dans le coma. Six moi ! Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant. La sieste a assez duré ! Tu as une vie entière devant toi, et tu dois en profiter. Pas la passer dans ce lit. Il y a des tas de gens qui attendent que tu te réveilles. Abby, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Miller, Raven, Lincoln. Et moi. Parce que même après tout ce temps je t'aime encore. Je t'attends toujours. Tu n'y croiras peut-être pas mais pourtant je suis toujours là. Et je compte pas te lâcher. Alors réveilles-toi qu'on puisse vivre ces moments à deux qui nous ont été arrachés.**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

 _ **-5 mars-**_

 _ **Joyeux anniversaire Bellamy !**_  
 _ **Oui tu rates mon anniversaire. Est-ce que je peux m'acheter un cadeau de ta part ? Pour que tu sois pardonnée de ne pas être présente ce jour-là. Rassures-toi c'est de l'humour, je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, j'essaye de faire de l'humour. J'essaye de ne pas devenir complètement fou.**_  
 _ **On m'a proposé un nouveau tournage, et j'ai encore refusé. Ma soeur a failli me tuer en l'apprenant. Elle a dit que je ne devais pas foirer ma carrière pour toi (sans aucune méchanceté, elle pense pour moi c'est tout). Mais je refuse toujours de ne pas être là quand tu te réveilleras. Dès que je saurai que tu vas bien, je recommencerai à tourner, pas avant. Alors en attendant, je tourne en rond dans ta chambre, et j'écris. Je n'aurais jamais autant écris que pendant cette période d'ailleurs ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur moi on dirait...**_  
 _ **Le meilleur cadeau que tu pourrais me faire serait de te réveiller.**_  
 _ **Je t'aime.**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

 _ **-17 mars-**_

 _ **Bientôt sept mois que tu ne fais plus réellement parti du monde des vivants. Je ne sais même pas de quel monde tu fais parti d'ailleurs. Car tu n'es pas morte mais... tu n'es pas très vivante non plus.**_  
 _ **Enfin bref, comme ça fait sept mois, les médecins ont décidé qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à demander à ta mère si c'est possible de te débrancher. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, vraiment. Comment osent-ils mettre fin à tes jours aussi simplement ? Comment peuvent-ils débrancher les seuls fils qui te maintiennent en vie ? J'espère réellement que ta mère n'acceptera pas ! Tu es une battante Clarke, tu ne peux pas mourir dans ces conditions. Tu mérites d'avoir eu une longue vie avant. De t'être mariée, d'avoir eu des enfants. Alors je vais tout faire pour que tu ne sois pas débranchée, pour que tu ai une chance d'avoir cette vie. Mais tu dois y mettre du tien aussi, et te réveiller vite !**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

 _ **-3 avril-**_

 _ **Ça y est, c'est officiel. Si au bout de diw mois tu n'es pas réveillée, tu seras débranchée. Et ta vie prendra fin comme ça, comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Quand j'ai appris ça j'ai cru mourir. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté et que je ne me suis pas arrêté en attendant que la pluie se calme. Je refuse que tu meurs Princesse. Je refuse de te perdre. Il faut que tu te battes et que tu te réveilles. Il le faut. Ce n'est pas une possibilité, c'est un besoin, une nécessité. Parce que quand j'ai appris qu'il ne te restais plus que deux mois pour te réveiller, mon poing a fini dans le mur. Oui, je suis devenu fou. Je me suis énervé contre tous ceux qui ont croisé mon chemin. Puis je suis allé faire un tour en voiture pour calmer mes nerfs. 200 km. Et j'ai pris une décision.**_  
 _ **Comme je ne supporte plus de te voir dans cet hôpital, qu'il est clair que je vais finir par faire une connerie. J'ai décidé de prendre du recul quelques semaines. Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Je vais juste faire un tournage pendant trois semaines, histoire de me changer les idées. Crois moi, la décision n'a pas été facile à prendre, mais j'en ai besoin. Ça fait sept mois que je ne sors pratiquement plus, que je ne vois plus personne. Et il faut que je reprenne le cours de mon existence. Car lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu risques de me tuer pour m'être laissé aller. Je pars dans deux jours, mais promis je reviendrai vite. Et à ce moment tu te réveilleras.**_  
 _ **-Bellamy.**_

 **Alors voilà, c'était les dernières lettres (il n'en reste plus qu'une : la toute dernière). J'espère que vous les avez aimé, autant que j'ai aimé les écrire. Que vous avez aimé savoir comment Bellamy avait vécu le coma de Clarke, pourquoi il était finalement parti en tournage. Je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi j'ai fais tombé enceinte Raven, mais je trouvais que ça donnait un peu de bonheur au milieu de tous ces accidents, toutes ces morts. Tout comme les fiançailles d'Octavia. Dans le prochain chapitre (l'avant dernier), vous saurez comment Clarke va faire son deuil, comment elle va avancer dans la vie.**

 **loulou23 : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait rire et plaisir ! Bon, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue que Bellamy soit bel et bien mort.. Mais regarde c'est comme si il ne l'était pas ! Il est même plus présent que Clarke ! Et puis, je trouvais ça original, et que ça donnait quelque chose à l'histoire. Je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer quand même ! Mais j'espère que tu liras les derniers chapitres malgré tout. Car, Bellamy est peut-être mort, mais il est toujours présent. Merci pour les compliments que tu as réussi à glisser dans cette review pleine d'amour pour moi et mes idées x)**

 **Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sortira mercredi, car je pars en vacances et je ne sais malheureusement pas si j'aurais internet. Promis, si j'ai internet je le poste, sinon on se retrouve dimanche ! N'oubliez pas que les review font toujours plaisir !** __


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

S'il savait à quel point ce qu'il disait était faux, il ne serait pas parti. S'il avait su qu'il mourrait en partant là-bas, il ne serait pas parti. Le pire, c'est que je comprends pourquoi il est parti. Comment peut-on rester sain d'esprit quand on passe sept mois avec une personne dans le coma ? Il avait besoin de ces trois semaines pour respirer, reprendre contenance, et ça l'a tué.

 _ **-9 avril-**_

 _ **Clarke,**_  
 _ **Aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière lettre que j'écris pendant trois semaines. Ne profites pas de ce moment de répit pour te réveiller. Enfin si, réveille toi, mais fais le quand je serai de retour. Parce que j'ai besoin d'être là quand tu te réveilleras. Je réfléchis encore à la possiilité de ne pas partir, mais je sais que c'est une bonne chose que je m'en aille quelques temps. Mais quand je serai de retour, tu te réveilleras et on oubliera ces sept derniers mois de malheur. Octavia m'a promis qu'elle prendrait soin de toi pendant que je ne serai pas là, Raven a promis qu'elle surveillerait Octavia pendant que je ne serai pas là. Et Miller a promis de veiller sur Raven en mon absence. Est-ce que je dois m'inquièter que ce soit Miller qui va, au final, surveiller tout le monde ? Je sais ce que tu me répondrais : "Bien sûr que non ! Miller est quelqu'un de protecteur et de sérieux. Aie confiance en lui." Et j'ai confiance. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet.**_  
 _ **Princesse, je pars seulement pour trois semaines, mais tout peut changer en seulement trois semaines. Mais je sais que tout ira bien, j'espère que tout ira bien. Je reviendrai avant que tu ne te sois rendue compte que j'étais parti. Je te le promets.**_  
 _ **Je t'aime.**_  
 _ **-Bell.**_

S'il savait à quel point il avait à la fois raison et tord. Oui, tout peut changer en trois semaines. Mais non, je me suis rendue compte de son absence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il est mort, s'il a souffert, quelles ont été ses dernières pensées. Je suis certaine qu'il a pensé à moi, allongée dans mon lit, puis à Octavia, qu'il ne reverrait jamais.  
C'était la dernière lettre, maintenant la pièce semble bien vie sans toutes ces feuilles. Comme si son souvenir était parti en même temps que les lettres diminuaient. Je me lève, non sans difficulté après des jours sans rien faire. Et je vais dans le salon, bien décidée à m'en sortir malgré tout. Je prends mon téléphone et écris un message pour Raven. Je l'efface et recommence plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas quel ton adopté. Alors j'opte pour l'humour, en espérant qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal.

Clarke : Salut la grosse, j'ai hâte de te voir toi et ton gros ventre ! Mais en attendant c'est possible pour toi de me dire où est caché mon cadeau de Noël ?

Sa réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

Raven : Merci pour cette attention Clarke, vraiment ça me touche ! Sinon regarde le tableau que ta mère t'a amené à ton anniversaire, tu devrais y trouver ton bonheur.

Je la remercie et cours dans ma chamre. Je me mets face au tableau et essaye de comprendre. Quel est le rapport avec mon cadeau ? Je réfléchis, observant le tableau sous toutes ses coutures. Puis je décide de regarder derrière. Et c'est là que je le trouve. Le petit boîtier. Je me dépêche de remettre le tableau en place, pressée de découvrir le contenu du boîtier. Je m'assois sur mon lit et l'ouvre délicatement. Ce que j'y trouve me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Un magnifique collier en forme de coeur y est présent. Sur ce collier est gravé en fines lettres le mot "Princesse". Je manipule le bijou précieusement, et découvre que le coeur peut s'ouvrir en deux. A l'intérieur, une photo de lui et moi a été glissée sur la partie gauche. A droite, c'est une photo de ma mère, mon père et moi qui est présente. Je ne pouvais pas rêver plus beau cadeau. Malheureusement, je ne peux même pas le remercier en personne. J'enfile le collier rapidement, il ne me quittera plus dorénavant.

Je pose une main attendrie sur le ventre rebondi de Raven.

-Je n'aurais pas cru te voir enceinte un jour, dis-je en riant.  
-Franchement, moi non plus. Aucun de nous ne s'y attendait mais c'est vraiment génial, je suis heureuse.  
-Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?  
-Non pas encore, on n'arrête pas de s'engueuler là-dessus.

Je relève la tête pour regarder Raven et rire avec elle. Ça fait du bien de rire, malgré ce que nous vivons. Et je pense que Raven est d'accord avec moi. Nous rions toujours quand tout à coup, je sens quelque chose taper contre ma main.

-Tu as senti ?

J'acquiesce en posant ma deuxième main, complètement ouleversée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le bébé donne encore plusieurs coups avant de s'arrêter. Les larmes me brouillent la vue, c'est magnifique. Raven essuie une larme qui a coulé le long de ma joue.

-Ça t'arriveras aussi.  
-Je sais.

J'esquisse un sourire triste, je sais que ça m'arriveras, mas pas encore. Je dois d'abord faire le deuil de Bellamy et de notre relation avant de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et penser fonder une famille.

-Tu comptes reprendre ton travail à la boutique ?  
-Si j'arrive à joindre Lexa oui, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ça fait troi jours que j'essaie sans succès.  
-Personne ne l'a vue depuis votre accident.  
-Je suis allée voir la boutique et il y a un mot comme quoi le magasin est fermé pour une durée indeterminée. Je vais continuer à l'appeler chaque jour, on verra ce que ça donne.  
-Tiens moi au courant.  
-Oui, je vais te laisser je pense que tu as besoin de repos.  
-Tu reviens me voir demain ?  
-Et tous les jours de la semaine ne t'en fais pas. Il faudra aussi que je réussisse à sortir Octavia de sa chambre.  
-Personne n'a réussi depuis...  
-Elle se relèvera. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.  
-Tu as raison.

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et je sors de sa petite maison. C'est un endroit cosy, parfait pur la petite famille qu'ils vont former avec Wick. Je marche dans les rues de la ville, profitant de l'air frais sur mon visage. Même si les couleurs me paraissent encore ternes, et les odeurs lointaines, je commence à me relver. C'est difficile, ça ne fait que trois jours que j'ai terminé les lettres. Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, il aurait voulu que je me batte pour la vie qu'il me reste. J'ai survécu à cet accident, à huit mois de coma, je dois profiter de cette chance qu'il n'a pas eue. Alors ma vie, je la vis pour cet acteur dont je suis fan depuis l'adolescence, qui m'a aidé à grandir. Cet homme avec qui j'ai ris tant de fois, avec qui je me suis battue, que j'ai détesté, mais surtout, que j'ai aimé. J'aurais pu croire il y a quelques mois, qu'on aurait pu vivre une partie de notre vie ensemble, pourquoi pas le reste de notre vie même. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus là et ce n'est plus possible. Alors j'oublie que je le reverrai jamais, je l'imagine sur la plage en Australie. Je repense à tous ces moments que j'ai passé avec lui. Je me rappelle aussi du jour où je suis arrivé ici, quand je n'avais qu'une semaine à me remémorer. Maintenant, j'ai plusieurs semaines de plus. Ce n'est pas grand chose c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui m'a permis de tomber amoureuse de lui, et c'est désormais tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Clarke ?  
-Lexa ! enfin ! Ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de te joindre ! Où étais-tu passée ?  
-Désolée j'avais des... problèmes à régler.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Ecoute, je ne peux pas trop te parler là. C'était juste pour te dire que tu pouvais trouver les clés du magasin dans un pot de fleur chez moi. Reprends le, il y a des papiers qui te permettront de l'avoir à ton nom.  
-Quoi ? Tu abandonnes la boutique ?  
-Je n'ai pas le choix Clarke, j'ai des obligations ailleurs.  
-Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si on se reverra ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je dois te laisser, bonne chance.

Et elle raccroche, sans un mot de plus. Je regarde le téléphone, sidérée par cet échange d'à peine une minute. Cette fille est vraiment étrange. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos de la boutique. Elle a signé des papiers qui me permettront de rependre la boutique. Elle sera désormais à moi. Encore une bonne nouvelle dans une même semaine. Je me dépêche de prendre les clés de la voiture d'Octavia et je fonce reprendre ma vie en main officiellement.

-Octavia tu ne peux pas rester dans ta chambre éternellement !  
-Bien sûr que si, la preuve.  
-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
-Ne me parles pas de lui.

Elle prend le bord de la couverture et le remonte sur sa tête tandis que je retiens un soupire. Comment vais-je la convaincre ?

-Octavia bon sang ! Tu es une battante ! Tu as vécu des trucs difficiles toute ta vie et tu t'en es toujours sortie ! Alors donne toi les moyens pour y arriver encore une fois !  
-Ma seule famille est morte Clarke ! Morte ! Il est mort ! Tu comprends ça ?! Il n'est pas sur une plage en train de prendre du bon temps au soleil ! Il est enterré six pieds sous terre et ne le reverra jamais ! On ne le reverra jamais !

J'ai un mouvement de recul, face à ses paroles qui me blessent. Elle a raison, je me voila la face depuis trop longtemps. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les refoule et regarde ma meilleure amie.

-Tu as raison Octavia. Oui il est mort, mais c'est pas une raison pour le pleurer toute ta vie. Il te tuerait pour ça ! Il a toujours tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse, pour que tu ais une belle vie. Alors ne gâche pas tout ce qu'il a passé sa vie à faire ! Récompense ses efforts et va te marier ! Fonde une famille et sois heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait et tu lui dois au moins ça. En sa mémoire.

Je reprends une inspiration et je me rends compte que j'ai débité tout ça sans respirer. Je la regarde dans les yeux, pour appuyer mes propos, et je vois le déclic s'opérer en elle. Elle éclate en sanglots et je la prends dans mes bras, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Après deux mois, on y sera enfin arrivés.

-Chut... Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

Le vent se mêle à mes cheveux, faisant voler le bas de ma robe. Je regarde l'inscription marqué sur le marbre gris : "A mon frère, a notre ami, Bellamy Blake"

Je m'agenouille et pose mes genoux nus sur les caillous. Je caresse doucement la tombe, sans quitter la plaque des yeux, et je dépose le bouquet de fleurs que j'ai acheté avant de venir. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à venir ici, n'en ayant pas la force. Mais je savais que je devais venir tôt ou tard. Une larme roule le long de ma joue et vient s'écraser contre la tombe froide.

-Tu me manques Bell. Tu me manques à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'essaye de m'en sortir, d'oublier cette douleur sourde dans ma poitrine. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur de vivre sans toi. Mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici tu trouvais toujours le moyen de te retrouver auprès de moi. Et bon sang, pour moi cette ville est liée à toi. Dans chacun de mes souvenirs ici tu y es présent. Mais maintenant je dois faire sans. Je pense encore qu'au coin de la rue, tu apparaîtras soudainement, ton sourire en coin scotché au visage. Je m'imagine courir et te sauter dans les bras. Mais rien de tout ça n'arrive. Et il faut faire avec. Continuer d'avancer, se battre. Je sais que tu serais content que je me batte ainsi. Tu sais, on a peut-être pas passé beaucoup de temps en étant en couple, mais en te perdant, j'ai perdu un ami en plus d'un amour. Ce qui me tue, c'est de m'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être notre histoire sans tout ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu crois qu'on aurait pu aller loin toi et moi ? Moi je pense que oui. Depuis que je te connais, rien n'aurait pu prédire tout ce qui est arrivé, et pourtant c'est arrivé.

Je marque une pause, le temps de reprendre une inspiration et d'essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur mes joues, beaucoup plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure.

-Octavia et Lincoln vont se marier cet automne, et tout le monde est très excité. Elle commence à reprendre goût à la vie, même si le chemin à été difficile, qu'il le sera encore, et que tu lui manques à chaque instant. Tu peux être fier d'elle Bell, tu as réussi tout ce pour quoi tu t'es toujours battu. Tu as fait d'elle une femme magnifique, qui va se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Et pour ça, je suis heureuse d'avoir connu le vrai toi, pas l'acteur dont j'étais fan. Merci Bell, pour ces quelques instants de bonheur. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être entré dans ma vie le jour où tu as fait ton apparition à l'hôtel. Parce que sans ça, je n'en serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui. Merci pour tout. On se reverra un jour, je te le promets. Mais pas encore, j'ai encore du chemin à faire. Je n'oublierai jamais rien, ni toi, ni nos moments passés ensemble. Je t'aime.

 **Coucou ! Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Personnellement, j'en suis plutôt fière, car il est comme je voulais qu'il soit, parfait pour introduire le dernier chapitre qui fera office d'épilogue !**

 **Est-ce que le 18 ne vous a pas plu ? Je n'ai reçu aucune review... Même si je mets ça sur le compte des vacances, j'aurais pensé en recevoir une ou deux.. M'enfin ! Peut-être que vous pourriez vous rattraper sur les deux derniers chapitres ?**

 **D'ailleurs, le dernier n'arrivera pas mercredi mais dimanche. Tout simplement car je repars en vacances ! (et dire qu'à la base je devais pas partir du tout ^^).**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! A dimanche !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je poste le tout dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Avant votre lecture, sachez que tout ce qui est dit dans le chapitre ce n'est pas que je me fais des autos-compliments, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment en parler autrement ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 20, épilogue**

Il resta quelques instants la tête penchée au-dessus des feuilles reliées entre elles, malgré qu'il ait déjà terminé de lire. Elle tripota le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou, signe qu'elle était stressée. Elle avait peur qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Il finit par relever la tête et la regarder, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.  
-Tu rigoles Clarke ?! C'est génial !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Bien sûr ! Tout est dit, tu as vraiment relaté les évènements. Et j'ai adoré connaître ton point de vue sur toute cette histoire.  
-Et la fin ? Ce n'est pas trop tragique ? En plus ce n'est pas la réalité.  
-Je t'avoues que j'ai été assez surpris par la mort, mais tu as fait ça tellement bien que ça ne m'a pas gêné.  
-Au début, je comptais dire la vérité : que je m'étais réveillée pendant ton tournage et que tu t'en été voulu pour ne pas avoir été là... Mais je ne savais pas comment terminer l'histoire, alors j'ai imaginé ça.  
-Je suis fier de toi Princesse tu sais. Et je suis sûr que ton livre va marcher.  
-C'est ce que l'éditeur a dit aussi. Il a même ajouté qu'on pouvait espérer l'adaptation au cinéma.  
-Connaissant quelques réalisateurs, je suis sûr qu'une histoire d'amour tragique les interesserai.  
-Tu as intérêt à être choisi pour le rôle principal !  
-Tu pourrais profiter pour réaliser ton dernier souhait par la même occasion.  
-Je ne jouerai pas mon personnage.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis peut-être douée pour écrire, mais je ne suis pas actrice.  
-Je suis certain que tu es douée.  
-Je ne pourrai pas revivre tout ça encore une fois.  
-C'est difficile ?  
-C'était déjà assez dur de l'écrire oui. Alors j'essaierai de jouer une figurante, ça m'ira très bien.  
-J'ai hâte qu'Octavia et Raven puissent le lire.  
-J'attends que le livre soit sous sa forme finale pour leur dire, sinon elles vont m'harceler et même camper dans le jardin pour pouvoir le lire.

Il rit, sachant très bien qu'elles en étaient capable.

-Est-ce que ma copine va devenir plus célèbre que moi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
-En parlant de célèbrité, il est possible pour moi d'être éditée sous un faux nom. Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-Tout dépend de toi. Es-tu prête à être connue ?  
-Je pense que je ne pourrai pas me cacher éternellement.  
-Je pense aussi. Et je pense que notre histoire, écrite par toi, est une bonne façon de te faire connaître. Les gens ne te verront pas seulement comme ma petite amie.  
-Je vais me faire haïr par tellement de filles, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville, répondit-il en venant enlacer la blonde.  
-Oh, que c'est mignon Monsieur l'acteur, sourit-elle en se blotissant contre lui.  
-Quand j'ai relu mes lettres que tu vas gentiment faire partager aux lecteurs, ça m'a rappeler que la première fois que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, c'était dans une lettre.  
-Et alors ? Ce n'était pas la dernière fois.  
-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas trop romantique.  
-On n'a jamais été romantique Bell.  
-C'est pas faux Princesse.  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant des lettres, tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir mis celle du 6 octobre ? Celle où tu me dis ce que tu ressens pour moi.  
-J'aurais préféré que tu ne la mettes pas, mais si tu en as besoin ça ne me dérange pas.  
-On peut l'enlever si tu veux.  
-Mais non pas la peine.  
-Je vais y réfléchir.

Il souria et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le corps de la jeune fille réagissant de lui-même, ses bras passèrent autour du cou de l'homme. Le baiser s'intensifiant rapidement, il s'éloigna doucement d'elle avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

-Désolé Princesse mais je te rappelle que tout le monde vient manger ce soir.  
-Comment l'oublier ?

Elle souria en regardant sa main qu'il venait de prendre.

-Ma soeur va être vraiment surprise, dit-il.  
-En même temps qui croirait que l'on ait fiancés ?  
-Pourquoi ce serait si difficile à croire ?  
-Peut-être parce qu'avant l'Accident, notre relation a toujours été compliquée ?  
-Et alors ? Depuis tout va bien et ça fait cinq ans !  
-Je sais Bell, mais avoue qu'Octavia ne croira pas que tu m'as demandé en mariage.  
-J'ai hâte que tout le monde le sache, nos amis et les fans, qu'ils comprennent que nous deux c'est du sérieux.

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda la magnifique bague qui ornait son annuaire gauche. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il lui avait fait sa demande, et pourtant elle avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Flashback

 _-Aller Princesse ! J'ai toujours voulu monter tout en haut ! Tu peux pas me refuser ça !_

 _Ça faisait dix minutes que le brun essayait de convaincre sa copine de monter dans la Tour Eiffel, sans grand succès. En effet, la blonde avait le vertige, et il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse._

 _-Non, non et non Bell ! s'exclama pour la énième fois la blonde, malgré les curieux qui s'arrêtaient auprès d'eux._  
 _-Dépêche toi, avant que tout le monde s'amuse à me demander un autographe._

 _C'est vrai que Bellamy était de plus en plus connu, ce qui touchait maintenant les pays d'Europe, et que même si pour l'instant personne ne l'avait reconnu, cela pouvait arriver à tout moment. Et il voulait absolument faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant._

 _-Princesse, si tu ne me suis pas de ton plein gré je te jure que je t'y fait monter de force !_

 _Il avait dit tout ça en croisant les bras, un air menaçant au visage. Il savait qu'il jouait beaucoup trop de ses talents d'acteur, mais il avait vraiment envie de monter tout en haut. Bellamy avait toujours aimé la hauteur, il se sentait libre. Mais en voyant la tête paniquée de celle qu'il aimait, il se dit qu'il pourrait plutôt jouer de ses sentiments. Tant pis, il ferait sa demande d'abord, puis il l'emmènerait en haut. Alors, il lui prit la main et la dirigea sous la grande Tour. Et pendant qu'elle levait la tête pour regarder au dessus d'elle, il posa un genou à terre._

 _Quand elle le vit de cette façon, sa première réaction fut de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Question idiote, puisqu'il était clair qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, ses mains se mirent à trembler d'excitation, et son coeur à battre à tout rompre. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il se racla la gorge et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bleus de sa belle._

 _-Princesse, je sais que toi et moi, ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Que j'ai parfois, souvent, été un gros con avec toi. Mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu aurais une place dans ma vie. On s'est perdus de vue, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Et quand je t'ai revue dans ce bar, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu m'avais manqué. Pourtant, j'ai failli tout gâcher. Plusieurs fois même. Mais à chaque fois tu es revenue, à chaque fois tu m'as pardonné. Je ne sais pas à quel moment s'est arrivé, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi Clarke. Puis il y a eu l'accident, et j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Ça m'a rendu fou de m'imaginer continuer sans toi, d'imaginer que je n'entendrai peut-être plus ton rire. Heureusement, tu t'es réveillée. Et depuis ce moment, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais te laisser. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Ça fait dix ans jour pour jour que l'on s'est rencontrés Princesse, et j'espère passer encore plusieurs années avec toi. Je t'aime Clarke, alors... il sortir un petit boîtier de sa poche de veste, qu'il avait gardé précieusement jusque là. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Il était vraiment stressé, il avait fait le plus long discours qu'il ne ferait certainement jamais sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Ses joues claires étaient baignées de larmes, et elle avait porté ses mains à son coeur, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle était magnifique. Malgré toutes ces années, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Et il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour. Bon dieu, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il demanderait une fille en mariage sous la Tour Eiffel, encore moins cette fille. Pourtant, elle tardait à répondre et il espérait que c'était seulement sous le coup de la surprise. Parce qu'ils étaient maintenant entourés de dizaines de curieux romantiques, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle refuse devant eux. Et même qu'elle refuse tout court. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, alors pourquoi elle refuserait ? Devant son silence, son coeur se serra un peu plus. Avait-il fait une connerie ?_

 _-Oui._

 _Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un mot soufflé, mais il l'avait entendu. Alors, il lui prit délicatement la main gauche, toujours posée sur son coeur, et il glissa l'anneau à son annuaire. Clarke regarda longuement la bague magnifique qui brillait de mille feux autour de son doigt. Elle était comme sonnée, dans un rêve. L'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle admirait depuis tant d'années venait de lui demander d'être sa femme. Et il lui avait fait un discours si romantique. Sortant de sa transe, elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, qui la serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle lui répéta encore et encore qu'elle l'aimait, se fichant complètement d'être en public. Puis, quand l'euphorie du moment redescendit un peu, elle accepta enfin de grimper sur la Tour Eiffel. En même temps, que pouvait-elle lui refuser ?_

Présent

Bellamy la fit sortir de ses souvenirs en l'appelant plusieurs fois.

-Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées.  
-J'ai remarqué, rit-il.  
-Tu disais quoi ?  
-Oh, pas grand chose, seulement que je t'aimais, dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant.  
-Je t'aime aussi Bell.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un énième baiser que la sonnette retentit. Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire, avant de partir accueillir leurs amis.

Oui, ils étaient heureux, fiancés, et ils avaient l'impression d'être invincible. Bien entendu, ils savaient qu'ils auraient encore des épreuves à traverser, mais ils continueraient à avancer ensemble. Car, après tout, n'était-ce pas une bonne vengeance contre le destin qui avait été si cruel avec eux jusque là ? Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaint se battre à deux contre les futurs épreuves du destin. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

 **Alors voilà, c'est fini... C'est fou ! J'ai mis énormèment de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais être sûre que tout serait dit, qu'il serait le plus parfait possible. J'espère que vous avez compris ce que j'ai fais finalement ^^ si il y a des choses qui vous sont floues ou quoi n'hésitez pas à me demander !**

 **J'espère que cet épilogue aura été une (bonne) surprise et à la hauteur de vos attentes, tout comme cette histoire.**

 **Lâchez vous sur les reviews, même ceux qui ne m'ont jamais rien dit. C'est le moment de me faire connaître vos sentiments vis à vis de ce que j'ai écris !**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie tout le long, de m'avoir lue, d'avoir apprécié (ou pas). Même si vous n'avez pas tous laissé de reviews, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. J'espère vous avoir au rendez-vous pour la prochaine fiction !**

 **Car oui, il y en aura une ! Je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la poster. Je l'ai commencé mais je veux prendre de l'avance comme pour celle-ci. Ce sera toujours une Bellarke, mais un peu plus noire cette fois-ci.**

 **Merci encore, et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler en privé en attendant.** **Bisous et bonnes vacances à tous.**


End file.
